What to do About Love
by PuckLovesSabrina10148
Summary: Do I love him? Do I love her? Romance and danger. Will they get back together? Is Emma back? What happened to Rikki. Will Zane save her. All answers will be answered if you read this. The story takes place after the girls go to college
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rikki's POV

I was walking to the beach to go for a swim when I hear a familiar voice. A voice I didn't want to hear.

"Rikki!" yelled Zane.

"What do you want Zane?" I asked.

"Just want to say hi. I haven't seen you since the party."

The party. We had an end of the year party for seniors at the beach. Zane had thought that Will, Bella's boyfriend, was going after me, but he wanted Bella. I only said yes because Bella was going with Nate. Everything worked out though. I hate Zane even more and my friends were happy. I miss the girls.

After I graduated with the girls, I stayed here. The girls and Will went off to college and I got my own place. I wanted to be on my own and be left alone, but Zane can't take a hint.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No can do. I have nothing to do now since Rikki's is going out of business." He looked at me and waited for my reaction.

"What! How can you let Rikki's go out of business? Do you know how much work I put into that place?" I was pissed. How can he let that happen?

"I know. The place went under when you left."

"Well, that was your fault."

"Rikki," he grabbed me and I had no choice but to look at him, "Sophie kissed me. I didn't know what to do. She has been after me the whole time, I know that now. Please, listen to me," he begged. I have never seen Zane beg before. At least, not like this.

"Why should I. Do you know how hurt I was? To see you kiss that bitch? You are just lucky that I didn't burn the boat into the water." I started to walk away, but of course, he follows me.

"I am so sorry. I will do anything to just be friends with you again."

"No is no, Zane, got it?" I was about to say more, but he pulled me into a kiss. I have to admit it, he was a good kisser. I pulled away.

"What the hell, Zane. I just want to be left alone." I was about to cry. Unfortunately, he saw me like this. I wanted to punch myself.

"Just admit it, you liked it." Oh my god. Did he know I did or is he just being that obnoxious jerk again?

"Fine! I admit it. I liked it! I miss you! But I am not getting back together with you! What you did is hard to forget." He looked surprise that I admitted that I still liked him.

"Wait. Did you just admit that you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes, you jerk. Can you please leave me alone?" I didn't wait for an answer. I ran to the water and swam away.

For those of you who may not know, I'm a mermaid. My friends are too. Cleo and Emma were with me when we got stranded on Mako Island. Cleo fell into a whole and we somehow ended up at a moon pool in a dormant volcano. We got into the pool to get out of the cave when the moon was directly above the pool. Water came up all around us and it was magical. The next day, we grew tails whenever we got wet.

We had so much fun over the years we were together, but Emma had to go on an all around the world trip with her family. When she was gone, we met Bella, another mermaid who turned into one in a moon pool in Ireland. We only had a year with Bella, but it was fun the whole time.

I swam into the moon pool. It was a mess still. We haven't- I haven't- had time to clean up the mess Sophie, Will's sister and the girl who kissed my ex, made looking for crystals.

Why can't things go back to the way they were before? I was with Zane and we had great times. I really hate Sophie. I am beyond happy that she left this town. Anyway, I have bigger things to think about.

Do I still have feelings for Zane? I liked that kiss and I want to kiss him again. No, I can't forgive him. He broke my heart and… Oh my god!

Do I love him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rikki's POV

After I realized that I love him, I went to find him.

I saw him talking to another girl. You better get away from him.

I walked up to him and just kissed him. I love it when he gets that surprised expression. We stood there kissing for like a minute.

I was the one to break away from the kiss. I just looked at him and said it.

"I love you, Zane."

"I love you to Rikki"

We kissed again and the girl he was with broke it up and threw her juice on me.

"Rikki, run!" I ran away and into the water. I heard him yelling at her. She deserved to be more than yelled at.

I swam until I got to the moon pool. It was still my place to relax. Before I got into the pool I saw another tail. How is that possible? All the mermaids I know of are out of town. I didn't go into the pool. I swam away as fast as I could.

I crawled onto the beach and used my power to dry off.

Powers are part of being a mermaid. I can heat things up, Cleo can control water, Emma can freeze things, and Bella can turn water into this jelly substance. It was amazing what we could do. Emma, Cleo, and I also developed powers over the weather. I loved every part of being a mermaid, but the powers make it even more special.

Once I dried off, I headed home. I needed to relax and figure out whom that tail belonged to. It looked the same as mine, but I have been at Mako every chance I got. I thought the magic was out of the place since Sophie destroyed the moon pool cave.

I walked into my trailer. Yes, I lived in a trailer still. It was all I could afford with the money from my job. I worked at this clothing store. I was the manager. Yeah, I know that me and work don't get along, but I need to be responsible and I wanted to get out of a trailer that I shared with my dad. I was the manager of the store. I got paid a decent amount, but I needed to go to college so I can get a degree and get an actual job.

I opened the door and sat on my small, but comfortable couch.

Man, I'm hungry. I got up and put a hot dog in the microwave.

I was about to sit down when I heard a knock on the door. That was strange since I never told anyone where I lived, except my dad.

I opened the door to find Zane.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." This is awkward. "Come on in."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked in.

"Yep. I'm fine. Do you know if any of the girls are in town?" He knew I meant my mermaid friends.

"Not that I know of. Why?" We sat down on the couch.

"I saw a tail in the moon pool. I didn't go in to see if it was one of the girls. I was too scared. What if it was a new mermaid? How is that possible? I thought the magic was gone in the moon pool since Sophie killed the place." I kept babbling.

"Rikki. Rikki!" He grabbed my hands and kissed me. "That shut you up," he stated.

"I have to ask these questions. We have to find out who that was."

"We? Does this mean you trust me again?" he asked me with hope in his eyes.

"No. Not completely."

He looked sad. I started to question what I said. Do I trust him? I love him, but does that mean I should trust him? I can't believe I am back with Zane. Should I tell the girls? I need to think this over. I could be making a huge mistake.

"Zane. I need to think about this. Can you come back another time? But, before you go, how did you find out where I live?"

"I asked your Dad."

"He wouldn't tell you where I lived. Before I moved out, I told him not to."

"I told him that you said you were in love with me and her cursed under his breath. He doesn't like me."

"No duh. You broke my heart. Of course he hates you. I'm surprised I don't hate you."

He took what I said harshly.

"Zane. I didn't mean it like that." "That's not what it sounded like to me."

He ran out of my trailer and I watched him leave. Great. We were together all of two hours and we already are having a fight. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I shouldn't be with him. I need to talk to someone. I got my cell and called Emma. She always gave great advice.

Emma didn't answer her phone. That was odd. She usually answers her phone. Now I'm worried. I dialed Cleo's number and, thankfully, she answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Cleo. It's Rikki," I said.

"Hey Rikki. How have you been? You really need to call me more."

"I'm sorry. Have you talked to Emma lately?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"I called her and she didn't answer."

"That's not like Emma at all."

"Exactly what I thought. I really need someone to talk to. Can you spare a minute?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

I told her everything that happened today. I told her about the whole conversation with Zane on the beach, me being in love with him and the fight. I also told her about the unknown mermaid.

"I don't get it. How can you love Zane? He was a jerk to you!" She kept screaming so I held the phone away from my ear.

I put the phone back to my ear when she stopped screaming.

"So, what should I do, Cleo?"

"I think you need to think things over. You can't forget all the things that happened in the past. He really hurt you. You can't let that go."

"It's been a long time since he did that though. He probably wasn't talk to me ever again after what happened."

"What you said meant that you doubted your decision."

"I just- I don't know. I gotta go figure this out. Thanks for the help Cleo."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for. Also, try to avoid the girl that spilled the juice on you. She could be suspicious."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up and went into my room. My trailer had three rooms, my bedroom, the kitchen/living room and an extra room. It has four rooms if you count the bathroom. I loved my trailer. My room was cozy and painted a blue that matched my eyes. My bedspread was green on one side and blue on the other. It matched the rest of the room.

I sat on my bed and before I knew it I was asleep dreaming about Zane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rikki's POV

"_Rikki, look out!" Zane yelled._

_I turned around and saw a rock thrown at me. I quickly ducked, but I didn't duck quick enough. The rock hit the top of my head and I fell to the floor._

_The room started to spin. I could hear Zane screaming my name._

_I saw a girl right before I passed out. She looked familiar. I couldn't place the face. Then, I realized who the girl that attacked me was._

_Emma._

I woke up screaming. Why would I dream that? I looked at the clock. It was early enough to call Emma and see if she was okay.

I dialed her number and got her voicemail again.

"Really Emma," I said. Why couldn't she answer her stupid cell? I felt my phone heat up in my hands. I look down. My phone is steaming. I wasn't even using my hands to heat it up.

I dropped the phone and stared at it. How did I do that?

I got up and got ready and headed for work.

I was on my way to work when I saw a little café. The place was opened for its grand opening.

I walked into the place and immediately saw Zane. I had a pain in my chest. I understand Cleo's advice, but I can't stay away from him. He looks up and sees me. Zane get's up, grabs his coffee and starts to leave.

"Zane!" I called after him.

He didn't turn around.

"Can we please talk?" Still didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around. I could see tears in his eyes. I was about to say something when I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fall to the ground and see Zane running toward me. I try to get up, but I am hit again. The force keeps hitting me until, finally, I black out.

_I saw a girl running. She had blonde hair and froze any water that was heading toward her._

_Two men were chasing her. They had buckets of water and guns. Why would they have buckets of water? That won't kill her. They shot at her._

_They vision disappeared and I went back into blackness._

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw a guy sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Who the hell is he?

I looked around and felt a pain in my head. I touched the back of my head. There was a bandage all around my head.

What happened?

I heard the guy waking up and I looked at him. When he opened his eyes and saw that I was awake he got up out of his chair and hugged me.

Why is this strange man hugging me?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm… Who are you?"

He let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"What?" he asked. I could see the worry in his face.

"Who. Are. You?" I emphasized every word.

"It's Zane. Your, well it's hard to explain. Rikki, what else do you not remember?"

"Who is Rikki? Wait, who am I?"

I don't remember anything. Not who I am. Where I live. Who I know.

"You remember nothing?"

"Nothing at all."

"Wait here while I get a doctor." He left the room.

Why don't I remember anything?

Wait.

I remember something. A girl being chased and freezing water with her hands.

Wow. I have lost not only my memories, but my mind too.

I don't know how long I sat there, but Zane and the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Ms. Chadwick," the doctor said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You. You were right Zane. She has lost her memory."

"That's why I got you." I heard him say something like "stupid doctor" under his breath.

"Ms. Chadwick, do you remember anything at all?"

"All I remember is this blond girl running away from two guys. They threw water at her and she froze the water with a wave of her hand." I looked up and saw them looking at me. "I know, I'm crazy."

"Rikki, you're not crazy," Zane said.

"I think I am going to keep her here for a couple days," said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Zane.

He looked at me. "You really don't know who I am?" he asked.

"No. I'm sorry," I said.

He ran over to me and said, "Don't be sorry, Rikki. It's not your fault. The ass that did this to you should be sorry."

"Can you tell me what happened to me? How I got here? What you mean to me?"

He filled me in about how I got in the hospital. I don't understand why someone would do this to me.

"Did you see who did this to me?" I asked Zane.

"No. When I turned around, I saw no one."

Right then, something hit me. A memory, I mean.

_I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fall to the ground and see Zane running toward me. I try to get up, but I am hit again. The force keeps hitting me until, finally, I black out._

"You did see. I remember you running toward me while the force was still hitting me."

"No. I turned around when I heard you fall. Nothing was hitting you." I looked at him and saw that he was telling the truth, but I know that he was running toward me when I was being hit.

"Wait. You remembered something?" he asked

"That's all I remember though. It felt like a brick hitting me."

"Don't worry. We'll figure out who did this and get your memory back."

He looked at me and walked toward me. While he was doing so, he knocked over a glass of water and the water splashed onto my arm.

Zane ran to the door and locked it. Ten seconds later, I had a tail.

"What the hell!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rikki's POV

Zane looked at me when I screamed.

"Why do I have a tail?" I asked

"It's a really long story."

"Give me the short version."

"When you touch water, you turn into a mermaid. You were turned into one at Mako Island with Cleo and Emma."

I looked at him. He stared back. "You are insane, Zane and who is Cleo? Who is Emma?"

"Look at yourself! I am not lying. You have a tail. Cleo and Emma are your friends. Bella is also a mermaid."

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind Rikki," said Zane.

Oh my god. I'm a fish. Why me? Wait. I probably have been this way for a while.

"How long have I been a fish?"

"A couple years," he said as if it was no big deal.

"Years?"

I looked down at my tail and it all went black…..Again.

When I came to, there was a different doctor there along with Zane and the previous doctor. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked. They just kept staring at me. It was creepy. "Can I help you guys or are you just gonna keep staring at me?" I asked.

"Sorry Rikki. It's just that your wound…" Zane said.

"What about it?" I asked.

The doctor that I never saw before answered my question. "Your wound is healed completely. It is impossible." He looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face. The doctor I have seen before did the same thing.

"What?" My hand immediately went to the back of my head. The bandage was gone and there was no cut. No trace that I was ever hurt. "If my head is healed, then why is my memory still gone?" I asked.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," one of the doctors said. They left the room. Only Zane and I were left in the room.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked him. I start to cry. Something that I don't know if I usually do.

Zane ran to me and sat down on the bed next to me. He put his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.

I cried for what seemed like forever. I pulled away and looked at Zane. My hair was in my face and he moved it away and out of my eyes. Zane bent his head down and my lips met his. We kissed until we were interrupted by a man clearing his throat.

I looked in the direction of the man.

"Rikki?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Zane, what happened?" he asked the boy I was kissing only a minute ago.

"She lost her memory when someone hit her over the head." He turned to me. "Rikki, this is your Dad."

My dad ran towards my and said, "Do you remember me at all? Anything?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't even know my name until Zane told me it," I said.

"We will find out what happened and who did this to you. I promise." My dad hugged me as soon as Zane let go.

I talked to my dad for hours. He told me everything that happened. Including what happened with me and Zane. He only told me this when Zane went home to shower and get food.

"He kissed another girl?" I asked my dad.

"Yeah. You broke up with him, but then he came to my trailer and said that you said that you loved him."

"I don't remember."

"From the way you were kissing him, I think what he said is true. I believe that you love him even though you don't remember him completely."

He was right. I could feel my love for him.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem darling."

We talked more about my life and kept talking. Zane called and I told him to stay home and get some rest. He deserved it.

Another memory came back to me. It was about this bitch named Denmen. She found out who we were and we gave it up, but it only lasted 12 hours. Why do random memories come back? Why can't they make sense?

I just want everything to go back to the way they were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great comments! This is my first fanfic and I really appreciate all the favs and comments I received. So, once again thank you and I am going to try to write more in each chapter. **

Chapter 5

Rikki's POV

_Five days after waking up in the hospital._

"Finally!" I said as I walked out of the hospital lobby. They finally released me. I still have no memory of my past except little flashes here and there.

Zane took me to my trailer and we found my spare key (it was under the rug. Really? I couldn't find a better place?). I walked inside and looked around.

"Anything familiar to you?" Zane asked.

"All I remember is that I was worried about something. I can't remember what." I spotted my phone on the table beside my bed. I picked it up and looked at my recent calls. I made a bunch of calls to a girl named Emma. Wasn't she one of my mermaid friends?

"Was Emma one of the other mermaids?" I asked Zane.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I called her a bunch of times and she might be the one I'm worried about." I looked at him.

"Maybe." He took my phone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I said.

Zane dialed a number and waited for the person to answer while I tried to get my phone back. I finally gave up when the person on the other line picked up.

"Cleo?" Zane asked. "Yeah, it's Zane."

He talked to Cleo and I just sat on the couch and turned on the tv. They talked for a couple minutes and then Zane said goodbye and hung up.

"You called Cleo asking about Emma," he said. He started dialing again and I just relaxed.

"Emma isn't picking up." As soon as he said that, I remembered something.

"Oh!" I yelled.

"What?" Zane asked.

"The mermaid in the pool."

"Huh?" Zane might've said something else but I ran outside. He followed me.

"How do I get to that pool?" I asked Zane, "it was in a cave and just tell me how to get there." I looked at him.

"The moon pool?" he asked.

"I guess."

He told me that it was at Mako Island. We ran to the docks and got into his zodiac.

We got there and he pulled his boat onto the sand.

"Why are we here Rikki?" he asked, but I ignored him. I felt something pulling me there. I can't explain it.

I could see how to get there perfectly in my head. I just started walking and Zane followed.

"How do you know where to go? You don't have any memories. Wait. Do you remember something?" he asked me.

"I might. I just feel like I have to go there." He stopped me.

"Not today Rikki. You just got out of the hospital. We don't want you back in there. Anyway, it's getting dark. We have to go back." I looked at him in disbelief.

"I might actually remember something and you are stopping me?" I couldn't believe him.

He tried to say something but he didn't get the chance. Fire flew out of my hands and hit him in his arm. He screamed in pain. I stared at my hands. Zane screamed and I looked at him. I ran toward him and looked at his arm.

"Zane I am so sorry. I don't know what happened!" I said

He started to back away and said, "Stay away from me." He got up and ran away.

"Zane!" I screamed and ran after him.

I looked for him for a while. I finally gave up after what seemed like five hours.

"How do I get back to the beach?" I asked myself. I looked around and realized that I don't know where I am.

"Great. Just great."

I walked around and nothing looked familiar. I couldn't feel the pull to the pool anymore. How did I shoot fire from my hands? I remember Zane telling my about my power, but I thought that I just heat things up.

I hurt him. I burned him. I sat on the ground and cried. How could I hurt the guy I loved. I eventually fell asleep.

_The two men shot their guns and ran even faster. They put on some scuba gear and saw something at the bottom of the ocean._

_The water around it was turning red. They put a net on the thing and swam to the surface._

_They got their gear off and talked._

"_Think that it's her?" the first guy asked._

_The other man was about to answer, but I slipped into darkness._

I woke up on the ground. I remembered where I was.

I got up and started walking. Something tells me that I'm going to be here a while.

**Zane's POV**

I can't believe Rikki did that.

Shit! My arm hurts!

I walked onto the beach and got on my zodiac.

Will she be okay? Wait. What am I saying? She burnt me. How can I be concerned about her? I mean, yeah I love her, but she threw fire at me. I didn't even know that she could do that.

I decided to leave. She can find her own way home. I don't care.

I don't think I love her anymore.

_Five days later._

I was at the café when an important message came on the TV.

_This girl has been missing for five days. If anyone has seen her please contact this number._

I didn't listen to the number. I just looked at the picture.

It was a picture of Rikki.

I ran out of the cafe and headed for the docks.

"I am so stupid. Of course she wouldn't find her way. She has no memory," Zane said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?"

Zane turned around and saw Cleo.

"Cleo!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was talking to myself."

"Why."

"It's a long story."

"Then give me the short version," Cleo said.

I told her everything. She just stared at me when I finished.

"What the hell is the matter with you Zane? If she has no memory, why would you leave her on Mako?"

"I know! I'm stupid! Don't you think I know that! She could be dead and it's all my fault!"

"Finally. You have a breakdown about Rikki. Do you know how long I have waited to see this?" I just stared at her. "What are we doing standing here? Let's go find Rikki." She jumped into the water and I headed to Mako

I promise Rikki. I will save you. No matter what happens. I have no doubts now.

I do love you.

**Rikki's POV**

How long have I been here? Why can't I move? I need food. I can't scream for help anymore. All I can do is think and even that is going away. How did I get here?

Did I hurt someone?

Oh my god!

Zane. The man I love. The man I burned. He will never forgive me.

Someone?

Anyone?

Please come.

Help me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had theater camp and I just finished that on Friday. I also had a block party yesterday. Sorry! I hope to write more now and try to update every two days. Thanks for all the comments and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6

Zane's POV

When I got to Mako, I saw Cleo on the beach.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"You try the moon pool. I'll start looking everywhere else."

"Why the moon pool? She has no memory, so how can she remember that?"

"She felt herself being pulled toward the moon pool. That's why we came here in the first place."

"Okay, but it'll be easier if I swim in. She knows about her being a mermaid, right?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah. She knows about that. Just hurry Cleo. She can be seriously hurt and it's all my fault."

Cleo ran into the water and went all fish like. I headed to check, well, the rest of the island.

I searched forever. How can I find her? She can be wandering and we can just keep missing each other.

"Zane!"

Rikki?

"Zane? Where are you?" Cleo ran up to me, "Found you. She wasn't at the moon pool."

Why couldn't it have been Rikki?

"Oh. Then just help me check everywhere else." I was disappointed. I hoped that she would have gone there.

We continued our search until it was dark. We still couldn't find her.

Where are you Rikki?

**Rikki's POV**

I was able to move my hand. I tried to do what I did that hurt Zane. I needed a fire. I was freezingand couldn't feel my toes or my legs.

I slowly made my hand into a fist and a small fire appeared.

So warm. So nice.

**Cleo's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Zane left Rikki here. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Cleo!" Zane shouted.

I ran to where he was standing and he pointed to the base of the volcano.

"Do you see that light?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Wait. Rikki knows how to use her power right?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I stared at him until he got it. He really is an idiot.

"It's Rikki! She started the fire!"

We ran to the direction of the fire. I just hope that we can reach her before it's too late.

**I know I made this short. Sorry for that. I need time to brainstorm.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zane's POV

Once we reached the site of the fire, I saw a body laying next to the flames.

"Rikki!" I screamed.

I ran to her and checked for a pulse. Cleo put out the fire and ran next to me.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah, but her pulse is very faint. We need help! Is Lewis here?" I asked Cleo.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet him on the beach."

"Go get him. Bring food and water." She started to run. "Don't forget a blanket and whatever else will help!" I screamed.

Once Cleo was gone I looked back at Rikki. I held her in my arms and tried to warm her up. Even though she was surrounded by fire, she was still freezing.

"Rikki. Please be okay. I can't lose you." I started to cry. I know I don't usually do that, but I did today.

It was getting dark out and I looked up at the sky.

It was a full moon.

The last time it was a full moon, Rikki realized she loved me. That's what she told me.

Was that the reason she loved me? Was she affected by the moon?

No. She loves me and I love her.

I turned my attention back to Rikki. She looked so helpless. "Damn! Where are Cleo and Lewis?"

Maybe the moon pool could help her. It has helped her so many other times.

I picked Rikki up and started heading to the pool. Cleo will think of this.

At least, I hope she will think of this.

Please let this work.

**Rikki's POV**

"Rikki."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Rikki," the voice said again.

The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like…Like.

No, it couldn't be.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Darling. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"You left me." I could feel the anger heating up in me. "You left me alone. You left Dad. How dare you!"

I want to be out of here. I don't want her near me.

"Rikki!"

It was a different voice. I need to open my eyes.

Come on eyes. Open!

I opened my eyes weakly. My eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Zane?"

I looked around and noticed that I was in the moon pool.

"What the hell Zane." He was holding my. I pushed him away. "We broke up. You kissed Sophie, so get the hell out of here."

"Wait. You remember that?" Zane asked

"Why wouldn't I remember that?"

"You lost your memory when you got hit over the head."

"What are you talking about Zane? I never lost my memory. And why were you holding me? Why am I so hungry?"

"I was holding you because I was helping you stay above the water. You're hungry cause you probably haven't eaten anything in a couple days."

"Why wouldn't I eat anything?" I asked him.

"You lost your memory and made me take you here."

"Why would I ask you to take me here? I could've just swum here."

"You asked me to take you here because I'm your boyfriend."

"Why would I ever date you again?" I asked.

"You just came up to me and said you loved me a month ago."

"Wait. Exactly a month ago?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't remember anything from that full moon. It rose early that month. Zane, what I said wasn't real. It was the full moon."

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I was about to swim out, but cleo swam in and Lewis walked in.

"Rikki!" Cleo yelled, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, but you got any food?" I asked.

Lewis nodded and handed me a sandwich.

"Thank you!"

I sat in the moon pool eating my sandwich. Meanwhile, Zane just got up and left. I stared at him. Was I too harsh on him? How could he even think that I would love him after what happened? That full moon really messed me up. Why did it affect me for so long? I thought the magic was out of this place. We must have been mistaken. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Something about Emma….

"Cleo. Have you talked to Emma in a while?" I asked her.

"No. Have you?" she asked back.

"I don't remember. The full moon affected me for about a month. I didn't even know that that was possible."

"Is that why you said you loved Zane?" I looked at her. How did she know that? "Zane told me what happened. He also told me that you burned him with fire. The fire came from your hands."

"Is that even possible? Ugh! I hate my life sometimes."

The conversation ended there. Once I finished some food. I swam to the beach with Cleo. We then met Lewis at his boat.

"Thanks you guys. I would be dead right now, or killing Zane. Well, the killing Zane part wouldn't be too bad." I told Lewis and Cleo. "How's college so far?" I asked.

They filled me in on everything. They both are majoring in Science. I don't get that. Cleo hated science.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"It is," Cleo said, "We get to have fun nonstop. I really wished that you came with us."

"I couldn't afford it. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay," Lewis said.

We walked to the café and got a coffee.

Life was pretty good. Until something caught my eye on TV.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rikki's POV

"What the hell!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me.

On the TV screen was a picture of Emma. The only problem was that her picture was in the section of missing.

Cleo and Lewis stared at the TV screen and I just stormed out of the café.

Why was her picture in the missing section on the news? She can't be missing. That can't be possible. Emma is smart and if she needed to, she would use her power on them. She is smart. Emma would get out of a problem like this.

I started walking toward the beach.

"Rikki!"

Just my luck. Zane had to chose now to annoy the hell out of me.

"Go away Zane. I can't deal with you right now," I said.

He caught up to me and asked, "Why?"

I stopped and he just stared at me. I can't believe what I started to do.

I started to cry.

I'm not the kind of person to start crying. I'm stronger than that.

"Rikki? Rikki, what's wrong?" he asked me.

Should I tell him? No. It's my business, not his.

"Now you chose the moment to care about me? If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have kissed Sophie. You wouldn't have let those guys into Rikki's when me and the girls needed it. You would care less about money and more about me if you really, truly did care!"

He stared at me. I was about to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Sophie kissed me. I was too surprised to do anything. I was stupid. You have the right to hate me, but before you go, please listen. I love you Rikki. I don't want to be with anyone else. You're the only girl I see and the only girl I will ever see. I'm going to tell you something that I didn't even tell anyone. I have always liked you. Before we dated, I would insult you to get your attention. I liked you then and I just wished I had the courage to ask you out. I didn't until we kissed in the elevator. I even liked the kiss at Mako during the full moon, even though it almost killed me. I really love you. I messed up in the past and I understand if you want me to leave you alone. I'm sorry and I wish I could go back in time to fix it all."

"Well you can't Zane. Time machines haven't been invented," I said. What else could I say? I wanted to forgive him, but something in my mind tells me not to.

"Very funny." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at me. "I do need someone to talk to right now."

He walked toward me and said, "Okay. Am I that someone?"

"You're an idiot Zane. Yes, I mean you."

We walked to a private part of the beach.

"Just so you know, I haven't completely forgiven you."

"So, you've forgiven me, but not all the way?"

"Yep," I said.

"So, what's going on?" he asked as we sat down.

"Emma is missing."

"What?

"Her picture was in that missing section on the news. I feel like it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Maybe if I called her more, she wouldn't have been taken."

"How do you know that she was taken?" Zane asked me.

"I remembered something from when I was under the full moon spell. I had dreams of a girl being chased by two men. She ended up jumping into the water, but I think the men shot her. I think that the girl was Emma. She had the same blonde hair and wore exactly what she would wear."

"You could've just had that dream because you miss her."

"I don't believe that. I missed my mom when she left, but I didn't dream about her. I really think that what I dreamt about really happened. I'm really worried Zane." I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I'll be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. If you think that your dream really happened, then I won't judge or disagree."

I was shocked. What he said was perfect in my mind.

"When did you become so caring and understanding?" I asked him.

"When i realized I needed to change my ways when you dumped me. I was a dick and now I'm less of a dick." He gave me that smile that I love.

"Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you have changed." I leaned forward and kissed him. It was just how I remembered it. The best kiss ever!

"Rikki!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I broke the kiss with Zane and looked up.

"Bella?" I ran up to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Cleo called me about you getting hurt and all that. Are you okay? Why were you kissing Zane?"

"It's a long story and I'm fine. Is will here too?"

"No, he stayed at the college. I still can't believe you were kissing Zane!"

I looked at Zane and he looked at me.

"I can't believe it either, but he's changed."

She just stared and asked, "Are you still under the full moon spell Cleo told me about?"

"No. I promise I'm not under any moon spell or something like that."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Zane spoke up and said, "Why don't you tell Bella about your dreams." I really hate him sometimes.

"What dreams?" Bella asked.

I filled Bella in on everything that has happened. I told her about my dreams. She didn't know what to say. We decided that we should tell Cleo and Lewis. We called them and they hurried over. When I told them about my dreams, they were speechless too. What a great help they were Zane!

"What do you guys think?" I asked them.

"I think that these dreams are just dreams," Lewis said.

"Of course you would say that. Isn't it possible? I mean, come on. Were mermaids! I think anything can happen. Even having dreams of real events," I said.

"I think Rikki is right," said Cleo, "We don't know what were capable of. Rikki threw fire from her hands and burned Zane. That is pretty new."

"Wait. Rikki, you never said that you burned Zane," Bella said. She looked at me, patted my head and said, "Good girl."

"Hey. I'm not a dog and it was scary," I said.

"You remember that, Rikki?" Zane asked me.

"Bits and pieces of that night. I do remember you running away like a little girl." We all laughed. Zane just looked embarrassed. "I'm kidding."

"Okay, good." Zane turned around and started walking away.

'Where you going?" I asked him.

"I need something to eat. Wanna come?" he asked me.

I looked back at the girls and Lewis. Only Bella knew that I kissed him. I have to tell them. Tey would find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute. I need to talk to the girls and Lewis." I turned toward my friends. "I kissed Zane."

Cleo and Lewis gave me that what-the-hell-you-dumbass look.

"What?" Cleo asked.

"I explained this to Bella and I'm going to explain this to you, but later. Bella, can you tell them what I told you? Please?" I asked her.

"Fine. Have fun Rikki. I hope he does something that will make him look like a dumbass," Bella said to me.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I turned and walked to Zane. He grabbed my hand and I didn't protest. He really did change and I can't believe I am with him again.

Am I making a mistake? Where is Emma? Was she the girl in my dreams? My dreams have to be true. It seemed to real not to be.

Please be okay Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rikki's POV

I was walking at the mall with Zane. So far, our date was amazing. He really has changed.

"I'm sorry," I said to him.

He looked at me and asked, "For what?"

"For being mean to you when you were just trying to help at the moon pool. I was a jerk and I really am sorry."

"What happened to the Rikki who never apologized?" he asked me.

"You're not the only one who changed."

"Really?"

"Yep. I am now more sympathetic. Someone shoot me." We both laughed and walked into the ice-cream shop.

"How may I help you?" the man at the counter asked.

"Get anything you want. I'm paying," Zane said to me.

"Great! Then I can get everything in the shop." He looked at me with disbelief. "Kidding. I'll have a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles."

"And I'll have the same," Zane said.

The man started to create our orders and I said to Zane, "Copycat."

He looked at me and said, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed me. "Zane, I want to take it slow."

"We were kissing on the beach."

"I know, but I think that if we take it slow, I will forgive you faster." Did that make sense?

"Okay. Fine." He paid for our ice-cream and we sat down at one of the tables.

"So, how's your dad?" Zane asked me.

"You really want to talk about my dad?"

"No." We laughed.

"I don't blame you. And I don't really talk to him much anymore. He got a new job and is always gone. I do wish he was there for me though."

"Do you want to talk about it? I have become a better listener lately."

"You are so cocky."

"You like it. Admit it." He had me there.

I nodded and said, "Remember that time when we were eating ice-cream and you got it on your shirt."

"The way I remember it was that you got _your_ ice-cream on my shirt."

"You pulled me into you." We stood up and started walking out the shop.

When we were outside he said, "Like this?" He pulled me into him and my ice-cream smashed into his shirt. This is the second time that happened, but I like how he recreated it.

"Yeah. Oh, and look! You have ice-cream on you again!" I started laughing at him and he started to laugh after a couple of seconds.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

We walked to the beach and finished eating our ice-cream.

"Thanks for the ice-cream," I said.

"Anytime, Rikki."

Once we got on the beach we sat in our spot, the place where we were kissing earlier, and he put his arm around me.

I really miss Emma. I pray that she isn't dead. She can't be. If she is gone, I lost one of my best friends. I remember how she used to yell at me for all the reckless things I do. She cared about me and I treated her like crap most of the times. I wonder how Ash took the news.

"You okay Rikki?"

"Huh?" I asked him.

"I asked if you were okay. Just tell me the truth and don't hide how you really feel.

He waited for me to answer. I looked at him with tears stuck in my eyes.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Don't be."

"How can I not be? Emma is missing. Something hit me over the head and made me lose my memory. Oh, and let's not forget the mermaid tail I saw in the moon pool and I still don't know whose tail it was. I am freakin scared!" I stood up and dived into the ocean. I could hear Zane screaming my name.

He just doesn't understand. He's not a mermaid- merman? How can he not understand how I feel? He said he cared for me. If he cared for me, then he would support me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.

I swam into the moon pool with my eyes closed. I reached the surface and opened my eyes.

There was another mermaid in the pool.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious mermaid.

She said nothing. Her blonde hair reminded me of someone. Wait.

"Emma?"

She turned around and looked at me. I couldn't tell who it was. Her hair was covering her face. She put her finger up to her lips, as if to tell me to be quiet. The mermaid went underwater and swam away.

"Who was that?" I asked myself out loud.

I went under water and tried to follow her. I saw her tail and swam towards her.

Why won't she stop? She went behind a rock. I followed her and when I got to the other side of the rock, she was gone.

I swam above water and looked around. I was right outside of Mako. Right near the shore, I saw a boat. The boat looked so familiar. It couldn't be.

Denmen.

I swam away as fast as I could. I needed to tell the girls.

I saw Cleo and Bella together on the beach. Thank god. I won't have to go searching now.

"Cleo! Bella!" I screamed. They looked at me. I ran towards them. When I finally caught up with them I said, "We have a problem. Denmen is back." Cleo gasped and Bella looked confused.

"Who's Denmen?" Bella asked us.

Cloe answered her. "Denmen is someone who found out that we were mermaids. She trapped us in the moon pool and we thankfully got out."

"How did you get her off your back?" Bella asked.

I said, "We gave up our powers. It was only for like half a day though. She believed we were normal and come to think of it. She's the reason me and Zane broke up the first time. That bitch!"

"Rikki, calm down. We can deal with your Zane problems later. We have to focus on Denmen. Are you sure it was her?" Cleo asked me.

"It was her boat." Should I tell them about the mystery mermaid?

"Hey guys!" we heard someone yell. We turned around and saw Lewis. He saw our faces and asked us, "What's wrong?"

"Denmen," we said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zane's POV

Great. I screwed up with Rikki. Again. Why do I keep doing this? I am such a screw up.

I walked to my zodiac, well, I actually ran. I started it up and headed for Mako Island. Hopefully she was at the moon pool. If she wasn't there, I have no idea where to look. I guess I would go to Cleo and Bella.

When I got to Mako, I went to the moon pool entrance, the one from land. Once I got to the moon pool, I looked in the water. Great. No Rikki.

How will I get her to forgive me this time? I can't come up with another speech. It took me days to think of the one I told her before. I could plan a romantic evening. Only one problem.

I suck at being romantic.

I really don't want to do this, but I have to ask Lewis to help me. He seems to know how to be romantic. I mean, Cleo loves him and so did Charlotte. He did mess up a couple times though. He was too clingy to Cleo. She broke up with him after that. Also, he dated a bitch, but he is the only one I can go to. Even if Will was here, he wouldn't help me. He hates me. Like, with a passion hate.

I went back to my zodiac and headed for the docks. Where the hell is Rikki?

**Lewis's POV**

When I heard that Denmen was back in town, I flipped out. We didn't know what to do. They went to Will's boat house to figure out what they were going to do.

Cleo and Bella have been staying at the boat house while back in town. I was staying at my own place that I rented because Cleo's dad didn't want me in the boat house with them. I think he still hates me. Anyway, Will still owned the place and didn't mind that they were staying there. He had to stay at college since he still had classes. He had to take a break for a month because his parents wanted him to go visit him with Sophie.

I went home and sat on the couch. What should we do? Denmen is a serious problem. She caught them as mermaids once, so she can do it again. Let's not forget that she trapped me too. Thankfully Zane saved us. Did I really just think that? Maybe I should go talk to Denmen. Find out why she's here. First, I got to eat something. I haven't eaten all day.

I got up and started to make myself a sandwich when I heard a knock at my door.

I went to answer the door. When I opened the door, I saw Zane.

"Zane? What are you doing here and how did you find out where I live?" I asked him.

"Your parents told me and I need your help. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I stepped out of the way so he can come in. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rikki. She's pissed at me again and I want to plan a romantic date, but I suck at being romantic. I thought you could help me."

"Why is she pissed at you?" I asked him.

"I didn't agree with her when she was upset."

"Is this about Denmen being back? I understand why she would be upset. You should have agreed with her."

I kept talking.

"Wait. Denmen is back?" Zane asked me.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" How did he not know? I thought Rikki would tell him.

"No. We were talking about Emma and she got mad and dove into the water."

"Oh. That was before she saw Denmen's boat near Mako. You may want to talk to Rikki. She was really upset and she usually hides it. She was actually showing her feelings for once."

"Okay. Denmen is a bitch." I started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked him before he could leave.

"To talk to Denmen and then Rikki. She hurt Rikki and I will not let that go. No one hurts the girl I love and gets away with it." He stormed out.

He loved her. Wow. He really has changed. Good for him…I still don't think that he deserves her.

**Zane's POV**

How dare Denmen come back here? When I yell at her, I have to remember not to spill the secret. She thinks that they aren't mermaids anymore. Denmen believes that they gave their powers up during the full moon.

I ran out of Lewis's apartment building and toward the docks. Denmen is dead. If she isn't there, I am grabbing my zodiac and searching the ocean.

Denmen's boat was there.

"Denmen!" I yelled. She came out of her boat.

"Zane. How are you? How's life out of high school?" she asked me.

"Cut the crap. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Counting fish."

"Yeah right. You said that last time and ended up trapping my girlfriend and her friends in a cave!"

"I see your interests in mermaids is gone. I was really hoping that you could help me."

"I'm not crazed about mermaids anymore. I know I won't find anything else out. Also, if you think that I am going to help you, you are insane!" I yelled.

"Too bad. I was really hoping that we could work together."

"Work on what together?"

"I want to find out how the girls became mermaids. I want to create more mermaids and do some test on them. It could be a whole new super race. Little girls could have their dream. We could use mermaid powers in war. It's all for the good of the world."

"How is doing test on someone for the good of humanity?"

"There not someone's. There things, freaks, not humans." Does she have no heart at all? Heartless bitch.

"You heartless bitch! Mermaids are humans too!" I yelled and ran out.

"You'll help me eventually!" she yelled as I was getting further and further away.

Yeah right. I wouldn't even help her even if my life depended on it. I'm sure that Rikki wouldn't want me to.

Rikki!

I ran to her trailer and knocked on the door.

She opened the door, saw it was me and went to close the door. I put my foot in the doorway so she couldn't close it.

"Rikki. Can we please talk?" I asked her.

"No. We have nothing to talk about and I'm really not in the mood."

"I know that Denmen is back in town."

"How do you know about that?" she asked me.

"Lewis told me."

"Why would Lewis tell you and why would he talk to you?"

"I went to him for help."

"Help with what?"

Damn. She really wants to know. Wow, this is embarrassing.

"I needed his help with you." She looked at me with a shocked expression. "I wanted to plan a romantic date so you could forgive me. Lewis knows about romantic stuff and I don't, so I went to him for advice. I really want this relationship to work and I know I screwed up again, but-" She cut me off with a kiss. "I thought you wanted to take it slow?"

"What you did, or planned to do, was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. How can I not forgive you after this? Do you still plan on giving me this romantic date? That would really get my mind off Denmen."

"Yeah, I still plan to. But first we have to talk about Denmen."

"Why do we have to talk about her?"

I came inside and we sat on the couch.

"I know why she is back." She waited for me to say why. "She wants to find out how you were turned into a mermaid. Also, when she figures it out, she wants to create new mermaids and do tests on them. Then use them as super weapons in war."

"What the hell is wrong with her!" she yelled. "I need to tell the girls about this." She grabbed her phone and started to dial there numbers. She stopped and said, "What if this is connected to Emma? What if Denmen took Emma?"

"That is possible and I'm sorry that I didn't agree with you before."

"No. I should be sorry. I can't expect you to agree with me on everything."

I motioned for her to sit on my lap and she did. I hugged her and said, "I am the one apologizing because I think your right. I think your dreams are sending a message. Emma is missing and it's alright if you're scared. I will be here for you whenever you need me."

I kissed her and she kissed back.

"I love you Rikki Chadwick."

"I love you too Zane Bennett."

We kissed for a while. It was awkward when her dad came home from work and she was on my lap kissing me.

"What is going on here?" he asked us.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rikki's POV

After the little incident with my dad last night, I called Bella and Cleo and asked them to meet me at the café tomorrow morning. Zane left after my dad gave us a speech about being responsible and careful. It was really embarrassing. I felt bad for Zane. He looked so uncomfortable and I bet he felt uncomfortable too. I felt that way.

My dad comes by the house a couple times a week to check on me. He treats me like a baby, but I love him for it. It makes me feel wanted. Something I haven't felt from my mom for over 10 years.

I went to my room and got changed to go to bed. I was really tired. Fighting with your boyfriend and finding out that a bitch scientist is back in town really tires you out. My dad left an hour after Zane left. I just hope he doesn't come in my trailer when I'm kissing Zane or doing something more….

I unfortunately had another one of those dreams.

"_Rikki. We need to talk."_

_I looked up to see my mom. She looked exactly the way I remember her. Her blond hair falling beautifully down her back. I got my blond hair and blue eyes from her._

"_Why would I want to talk to you? You left me when I was a kid!" I screamed at her._

"_I had no choice. It was time to leave. If I didn't leave, you would've never moved to this town and met your friends. You never would've become a mermaid."_

_How did she know about that?_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I know you're a mermaid and don't worry. I won't gossip with the dream people." She laughed._

"_What do you want Mom?" I asked her._

"_I want you to be careful. What is going on right now is bigger than you can imagine."_

"_Do you know something about Emma?" I asked her._

"_She isn't important right now. You need to get rid of Dr. Denmen."_

"_How is Emma not important? She is missing!"_

"_I know. You won't find her. She was taken by a group that knows about mermaids. They think they are disgusting. They can spot one from a mile away. They spotted Emma when she was in Italy."_

"_Are you saying that Emma is dead?"_

_She disappeared and I started to wake up._

I woke up screaming. Emma. Is she dead? I need to call the girls.

I grabbed my cell and remember that I was going to meet them today.

I took a bath and stared at my tail. I saw something weird. Part of the bottom of my tail was turning blue.

"What the hell?"

I got out of the bath and used my power to dry myself off.

I got dressed and headed to where I was meeting the girls.

I saw them and said, "I have to tell you guys something."

"What, no hi?" Bella asked me.

"Hi. Now we have to go for a swim," I said.

"We can't with Denmen back," Cleo said.

"But I really have to show you guys something and tell you something."

"Just tell us. Wait. Are you pregnant?" Bella asked me.

"What? Hell no! What I need to show you guys, is that my tail is turning blue," I said with hushed tones.

"How is that even possible?" Bella asked me.

"I don't think it is," Cleo said.

"Well, it is. I was taking a bath this morning and saw the blue on the back of my tail. I screamed and then came here. And I have something else to tell you, but in private. Let's go to the boat house and talk about it there."

They agreed and we headed for boat house. It wasn't that far from where we were thankfully.

We arrived outside the boat house and they went inside. I was about to go inside when I heard someone whisper,

"Rikki. Help me!"

I turned around and looked at the water. In the water was the mermaid from the other day.

I said to the mermaid, "Only if you show me who you are."

The mermaid was about to lift her hair when Cleo came out and asked, "You coming Rikki?"

"Do you see her?" I asked Cleo.

"See who?" she asked me. I pointed at the mermaid. She was still in the water with her hair still covering her hair.

"Her."

"I don't see anyone."

"She is right there in the water."

"Maybe you have internal injuries from when you were attacked by that person," she told me.

"I am perfectly fine. It's the mermaid I have seen two times before this."

"What mermaid?"

I looked back at the water and saw that the mermaid was gone. Was I going insane? No, I couldn't be.

"I swear that she was there." Cleo looked at me and walked back inside. I followed her inside.

"Where were you guys?" Bella asked us when we came in.

"Rikki is going insane," Cleo answered.

"I am not! I can't believe that you guys don't believe me." I was hurt. How could they not believe me?

"It wasn't there Rikki! There was no one in the water!"

We kept fighting and yelling at each other.

"STOP!" Bella screamed, "I can't believe you guys. Stop yelling at each other. Rikki, just tell us what you need to tell us."

"Fine," I said.

I told them everything I know. I told them about my dream and what my mom told me. At first they didn't believe me, but when I told them that I saw myself being hit over the head before it actually happened, they believed me. We came to the conclusion that Denmen might be involved in the group that kills mermaids. I told them how my mom was about to tell me more about what they do, but I woke up.

"Hopefully, I'll dream about her again tonight. I need to know more about that group. They're probably the ones who took Emma," I said to the girls.

"They probably are," Bella said, "We really need to tell the guys. We should probably call Ash and tell him to meet us down here. I really want to meet Ash. He seems like a nice person. It's to bad that I meeting him to tell him that his girlfriend might be dead."

"I think she is dead," I said to them. "In one of my dreams, the blonde girl who was being chased by the guys dove into the water and they shot at her. The water turned red guys. I think Emma really is dead."

I looked at Cleo with tears in my eyes. I never really thought that she could be dead. I never wanted her to be. Yeah, we fought, but she was one of my best friends.

Cleo started crying and so did I. We cried for a couple minutes.

Wait. The mermaid in the pool with the hair covering her face.

"She may not be dead," I said to Cleo and Bella.

They gave me a questioned look.

"The mermaid I saw, what if it was Emma?" I asked them.

"I think I would've been able to see her too," Cleo said.

"You don't have to believe me, but I think it was her. She had the same blonde hair as Emma and she swims the same way she does. I really have a strong feeling about this you guys," I told them.

"Emma was a nice person?" Bella asked us.

"Oh yeah. You never met her. Yeah, she is really nice. Always pleasing people and trying to make everything perfect," Cleo told her.

"Remember how I told you guys about how my head wound healed?" I asked them.

"Yeah," they said together.

"It healed after I passed out. What if that is a new power?"

"It's possible. We got powers over the weather," Cleo said.

"I never got new powers," Bella said.

"Maybe it's a Mako island thing?" I asked.

"Could be," she said.

"So, anyway, what if she got a new power too." They looked at me.

"What is that new power exactly?" Cleo asked me.

"It could be like astral projection or something like that."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with being a mermaid?" Cleo asked me.

"I don't know. What does lightning have to do with being a mermaid, or wind?"

"Point taken," Cleo said.

We sat there for a moment.

"I need to swim," I said.

"We can't, not with Denmen out there," Bella said.

"I need to swim though. It relaxes me."

"Why don't you just call Zane?" Bella asked me. I knew she was teasing, but I through a pillow at her anyway. "Hey! I'm just saying that you seem happier with him."

She was right. I am happy with Zane. He gets my mind off of the bad things in life. I looked at my watch.

"Oh, I got to get to work!" I got up and ran out. I could hear them saying bye while I was leaving. They are going to kill me at work. I have been late three days in a row. I could use the traumatized card. I mean, my best friend is missing. That should work.

When I got to work and told them my story, they believed me. I didn't get fired!

Work was boring and I ran out of there as soon as my shift was over.

When I ran out the door I ran into Zane.

"Zane!" I fell over and he landed on top of me.

"Hey Rikki," he said to me.

"Hey Zane. Ummm, do you mind getting off me, so you can walk me home?"

He got up and said, "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we started walking to my trailer.

Whenever I see Zane, my mind forgets all the bad things in my life. I forget about all my worries and just have fun.

"How was work?" he asked me.

"You really want to know about my sucky job?" I asked him.

"No, not really." I laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't want to."

"I was trying to be polite. I didn't expect to be laughed at." He let go of my hand and stopped walking.

"You're really mad that I laughed?" I asked him.

"No. I'm just pissed about the whole Denmen thing."

"Here's an idea." He looked at me. "Don't think about it. Me and the girls are staying out of the water and researching this group that kills mermaids. Or do they trap mermaids?"

"Wait, what?" he asked me. "What group that kills mermaids?"

"I don't know if they definitely kill mermaids."

"Just tell me what you know. I need to know, so I can help." He is so sweet! What the hell is happening to me? Since when do I think things are cute? Stupid full moon.

I told Zane everything I know. He believed me about my mom in my dream. I'm so happy that he learned to agree with his girlfriend. I told him about my theory about what happened with Emma. He kinda didn't seem like he agreed with me.

"Do you not think that my theory can be true?" I asked him as we continued to my trailer.

"I think it's a little out there," he told me.

"I know. The girls said that too, but I did see a mermaid in the water."

"Mermaid?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw a man looking at us. He looked about thirty five years old. He looked harmless, but something seemed off about him.

"Did you say mermaid?" he asked us.

"Yeah," I said, "Were practicing for a drama class. We had to write a script and we chose to do one on the beliefs and disbeliefs of mermaids," I told him. Pretty good excuse. I am good!

"Oh," he said and walked away.

"That was weird," Zane said to me.

"Yeah, but he seemed odd. I think we should stay away from him if we ever see him again. The girls and I need to watch who we talk to. He could be part of that group," I told him.

"Your right. That was suspicious. He could be after you." We got to my trailer and went inside, "But don't worry. I'll protect you." He grabbed me and sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"And how will you do that?" I asked him.

"Like this." He kissed me. "And this." He kissed me again and we went into a make out session. I love kissing him. I feel amazing when he kisses me.

We kept kissing until he said,

"Marry me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rikki's POV

Did he really just ask me to marry him? I mean, yeah I love him, but am I ready to be with him for the rest of my life? We just graduated from high school. I want to go to college. I want to maybe go travel the world. I can't do that alone if I'm married. I have been with Zane for a little bit over a month, but that's only the time we've been together since we got back together. We were together for about a year and a half before that though, but he cheated on me. Before that he got me trapped in the moon pool with Emma and Cleo, about to be experimented on! I don't know what to do. I love him, but I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of commitment. He is the love, but does that me were meant to be together. He's really the only guy I've ever been with. Shouldn't I be with other guys before I get married? Most girls don't marry their high school sweethearts. If they do, it turns out like hell. What should I do?

I stared at him and he stared back.

"Marry me Rikki. I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you," he said to me.

"I don't know Zane."

"Why? Why don't you know? Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do want to be with you, it's just that, I don't know if I'm ready for that." I got off his lap and went into my room. I closed the door and fell against it.

Zane came to the door and knocked. He said, "Rikki? Can we talk about this?"

I didn't answer at all. I didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'll just give you some time to let you think about it. Call me when you're ready." He walked out of my trailer and closed the door.

I started to cry. This was the time when I could really use my mom. Emma could talk to her mom if she was in this situation. I couldn't.

I cried harder and screamed, "Why did you leave me Mom?" I was screaming to thin air, hoping that someone would answer.

Nobody did.

My life sucks and Zane got my mind off of its suckiness. Do I belong with him for the rest of my life?

I need to talk to the girls. I called the girls and asked them to come here.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door and saw Cleo and Bella.

"What's the matter Rikki?" Cleo asked me. I guess she saw the red around my eyes from crying.

I stepped out of the way so they could come in to my home. I walked back into my room and they followed. I sat on my bed. They sat next to me. They looked at me and waited for an answer to Cleo's question.

"Zane proposed," I told them.

"What?" they screamed.

They started asking me a bunch of questions that had to do with the wedding. They asked me when it was going to be and what type of dress I was going to wear.

They kept talking and I screamed, "I didn't say yes!"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked me.

"I didn't say no either. I just ran into my room."

They stared at me with their mouths opened.

"Why didn't you say yes? I mean, I don't really like Zane, but he cares about you and will die for you," Bella said.

"I just don't know if I'm ready yet. Marriage is a big thing and I'm a loner type girl."

"Rikki. I have been here since you started dating him, even though it was behind my back. He loves you. He hasn't dated anyone else but you since you broke up the first time. He saved you when we were trapped in the moon cave by Denmen. He cares for you. He would do anything. He even annoyed the crap out of you so you would forgive you," Cleo said.

I looked at her. "I'm just not sure."

"Rikki," Bella said. I turned toward her. "Do you think about him when you get up in the morning and is he the last thing you think about before you go to sleep?" she asked me.

I thought about it. I really do think about him all day. "Yeah. He is." I smiled.

"Who do you call if you need help?" Cleo asked me.

"Zane. You know if it isn't about him."

"Does he ask about your day even if he doesn't want to know?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, but he never gets an answer because I know he doesn't want to know."

They stared at me waiting for me to get it.

I do want to be with him the rest of my life.

"Thanks you guys. I am so happy that you are my friends," I said

I got up and they did too. I put my hands on their back and pushed them out my front door.

"Bye and thanks!" I yelled as I closed the door.

I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my phone and called Zane.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

He didn't answer. He said to call him when I wanted to talk. Well, I want to talk. Does he answer? No, of course not.

Beep, beep, beep.

I looked at my phone. I got a text from Zane.

_**Sorry I didn't answer your call. Are you ready to talk?**_

After I read his text, I thought about my answer. Was I ready to talk.

Yes, you are Rikki!

I grabbed my phone and text him back,

_**Yeah. Where can we meet?**_

After a few minutes, he text me back.

_**Meet me at the beach. The place where we kissed and Bella caught us.**_

Why there, I wonder.

_**Kk.**_

I grabbed my bag and headed outside. After I locked my door, I went to the beach.

I arrived at our spot, but didn't see Zane. He was probably hiding.

"Zane!" I yelled.

No answer. I sat down on the sand and looked out at the sea. I wish I could swim again. I just can't risk it with Denmen out there.

I was staring at the sea when felt someone behind me.

"Zane, I expected you to be here first," I said to the figure behind me. He didn't answer me, so I turned around.

Denmen.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I just want to talk," she said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm not up to talking with a bitch."

"Not even if it's about where Zane is at the moment."

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you fell for it again. I mean the first time with Lewis was expected, but Zane texting you. I would have even seen that coming."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Zane is in my boat at the moment."

"Why?"

"Probably savoring the last moments of his life."

"What?"

"He's drowning in my boat. You can save him. He's in that boat right there." She pointed to a boat in the distance. Smoke was coming out the windows.

"You are going to kill him!" I screamed.

"Oh well. Just jump in the water and save him."

She knows. Why does my life suck? Can't I have one normal day? Denmen knows that were still mermaids.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"To know something."

"What?"

"Are you still a mermaid?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zane's POV

"_Wake up Zane"_

"_Whose there?" I asked the voice._

_A woman appeared out of nowhere._

"_Rikki?" I asked the woman. She looked like Rikki, but something was off._

_She laughed and said, "No, I'm not Rikki. My daughter did get my looks didn't she?"_

"_Wait. Your Rikki's mom?" _

"_Yes and you're Zane. The man who broke my daughter's heart and almost got her turned into a science experiment. But, let's not dwell on the past. What I need to talk to you about is the present. Rikki is in danger. You have to wake up and find her. Her secret will be revealed, along with Cleo's, Emma's and Bella's."_

"_How do you know about their secret?"_

"_I'm her mother. Why wouldn't I know?" she asked me._

_I didn't know what to say, and she laughed again._

"_Wake up and go save her. Also, don't rush her on the big question. She's used to being on her own and taking care of herself and her dad."_

"_Okay, but I am so confused."_

"_All will be answered when the time is right. Wow, I sound like a bad movie," she said as she laughed, once again. "Goodbye Zane. Don't upset my daughter again."_

_She disappeared and I began to wake up._

**Rikki's POV**

"What? I gave up my powers."

"I don't believe you. What happened to you doesn't just go away." Denmen looked at me. "What's it going to be? Are you going to show me your tail, or let you boyfriend die?"

I look to the sea and see the mermaid.

I looked at her and gave her a pleading look.

"I'll check if he is in there," she said and dove into the water. Can I count on her? She might just disappear again.

"Rikki? What's it going to be?" Denmen asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"I don't know. How can I show you my tail when I don't have one anymore?" I asked her, trying to buy some time.

"Don't lie to me, Rikki. We have a better relationship."

"Relationship? You tried to experiment on me. That isn't a relationship, that's abuse, in some way."

I looked back at the ocean and saw that the mermaid had come back.

"He's not in there," she said as she dove into the water and swam away.

I turned to Denmen and said, "I know that you wouldn't endanger a human. Your job is to kill mermaids, isn't it?" I asked her.

"He is in there," she said. I could hear her voice crack. Filthy liar.

"You liar," I said and started to walk away.

"If you really did hurt Zane, you're going to wish that you didn't mess with me. When people mess with my friends and my boyfriend, I get pissed. So, you better watch your ass, you bitch," I said and walked off the beach.

I started to run. I ran all the way to Zane's house. He still lived with his dad. He said that it was a punishment for letting Rikki's close.

I knocked on the door and Zane's dad answered.

"Is Zane here?" I asked him.

"No. I haven't seen him all day," he told me.

"Oh my god." I sat on the lawn and started to cry.

"Rikki? Where is he?" he asked me.

I looked at him and said, "I wish I knew. He left my trailer and I haven't seen him since. Denmen has his phone and I swear if that bitch did something to him, I am going to-"

"Rikki!" his dad interrupted me. "What do you mean Denmen has his phone?" he asked me.

"Denmen is back and text me from his phone. I thought it was him I was meeting at the beach, but it was her. She lied to me and said that Zane was drowning in her boat. I knew she was lying. Zane is smarter than that. He wouldn't let someone do that to him." I looked at Mr. Bennett. "We have to find him."

"Why is Denmen lying to you?"

"She wants information."

"On what?"

"She wants to know if we're still mermaids," I said quietly.

"Are you?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "You're with them aren't you? You just want to know if I'm still a mermaid so you can kill me. It won't work." I got up and started to walk away.

"Rikki, wait!" I looked back at him. "I want to find Zane. I have no idea what you are talking about. I just found out that Denmen was back in town from you." He was telling the truth. "But, if you want my help, you have to tell me the truth. Are you still a mermaid?"

"Yes."

"How?" he asked me.

"Denmen wanted to know how too. Are you sure you're not working with them?" I asked him.

"I swear that I am not working with Denmen, or anyone who wants to hurt mermaids. I just want my son back."

I believed him. What the hell? Since when do I agree with Zane's dad?

"Since when do you care about Zane?" I asked him.

"Since I almost hurt you in that cave. Zane tried to get me to stop, but I just wanted money. I almost lost what was really important to me. My son."

"Okay, I believe you. Where would Denmen keep him?"

"First, tell me about what happened at the beach."

I told him everything. Even the part about the unknown mermaid. He had a hard time believing that, just like everyone else.

We tried to think of places where Denmen would keep him.

"Does she have a second boat?" I asked him.

"Well, if she sunk the one she had, she would have bought another one."

"I'm going to the docks, you think of other places and go search there." I started to head to the docks, but Mr. Bennett stopped me.

"You can't go by yourself," he told me.

"Watch me." I ran off.

"Zane please be okay," I said to myself as I ran to the docks, "I can't live my life with you gone. You are the most important thing in my life. If you were in the boat, I would have given up my secret. You would have yelled at me later, but it would have been worth it. I love you Zane. I am so sorry that I ran off when you proposed. I'm sorry I didn't give you an answer. I am so selfish and when I see you, I will try to remember what I'm saying to myself. Then I will tell you what I said. Just, please, please be okay!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zane's POV

I woke up in a cell.

"What the hell?" I asked the air.

I was surprised when someone answered me.

"Hello Zane," said the voice. It was dark down there, so I couldn't see who it was, until she stepped into the light.

"Denmen," I said with disgust.

"Don't sound so happy to see me. I wonder why?"

"You bitch! Let me out of here!" I yelled as I got up and went to the bars of the cell. I need to get out of here so I can save Rikki.

"You have a smart girlfriend. She didn't believe me when I said you were drowning again. It almost worked. I need your help Zane. How can I trick her into the water?" she asked me.

"I'm not going to help you. You tried to hurt Rikki and lied and about where I was!"

"Did she ever answer the proposal?" another voice asked.

"Who's there?" I asked the mystery voice.

Another woman stepped into the light. Someone I haven't seen in a long time.

Charlotte.

"Hello Zane. So good to see me, isn't it?" he asked me.

"No." She looked hurt, but in a fake way.

"Zane. If you help us, we'll let you out, right Dr. Denmen?" she asked her.

"It depends on if the help actually helps us."

"Where is Rikki?" I screamed.

"I don't know. I could find out though. One of the men must be following her. Who did we assign Charlotte?"

"I think we assigned Andy."

"Who is Andy?" I asked them.

"Do you remember a man asking you about mermaids the other day?" Denmen asked me.

"Yes."

"That's Andy!" Charlotte said.

"You're part of that group. The people who go after mermaids and try to kill them," I said, realizing that Rikki's dreams were true.

"Yes, but we don't kill them, unless they give us no choice. Our job is to trap the mermaids and train them. We want to use them against other countries, to conquer the world. That will happen in the future. Far in the future unfortunately. The mermaids aren't really cooperating," Denmen explained.

"Where's Emma?" I asked her.

"Emma is not your concern. She is currently in a state where she can't do anything." Charlotte smiled.

**Rikki's POV**

When I got to the docks, I went to the spot where Denmen keeps her boat when she's in town. I saw a boat there. And Denmen was on it.

"Denmen!" I screamed.

She turned to me and said, "Rikki, what a nice surprise. Care to tell me your secret."

"Where is Zane?"

"You will find that out when you tell me your secret."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to know the truth about your identity. I need to know how and why this happened to you."

"Well, you won't find out. There are no mermaids in town."

"I don't believe you. I know for a fact that you're still a mermaid. Thanks to Emma."

I jumped on her boat.

"What did you do to Emma?" Then it hit me. She's in the group. She wants me dead.

"That is none of your concern." She went back to her work. I followed her.

"It is my concern. Emma is my best friend and is missing, and I know for a fact that you and your son of a bitch group have her. Did you kill her? She fought back didn't she? You found her first and asked her the same question you have been asking me. She wouldn't tell you anything, so you did what you think is right. You killed her. How could you? She just graduated. She hasn't even been married. She hasn't seen her boyfriend in a year. How can I look him in the eye and say that Emma is dead because of a bitch like you. Do you know how hard that is going to be for me? Go to hell, Denmen!"

I ran off the boat and hid behind a nearby wall. I couldn't hold it in. I cried like a baby who lost their favorite toy to their teething dog.

I took out my cell and called Cleo and Bella. I told them to meet me at Zane's house.

"Why are we meeting you at Zane's house?" they both asked me.

"Just trust me."

I hung up and headed to his house. I need to see Zane. I can't stand being apart from him. How do I know if he is even alive still?

No. He can't be dead. I will just heal him. I healed myself, but I don't know how I did.

When I got to his house I took out the key Zane gave me a while ago and let myself in.

"Mr. Bennett!" I screamed. He came running down the stairs.

"Did you find him?" he asked me.

"No, but I know Denmen has him somewhere. She said that she would tell me where he is when I tell her my secret." I sat on the couch.

"Rikki?' I looked towards the door and saw Bella and Cleo.

"Hey guys. Come in and sit. I have to tell you something. You to Mr. Bennett."

They sat and I talked. I told them about everything that Denmen told me. When I got to the part about Emma, Cleo burst out with tears and I almost did too, but I held it in.

"I thinkwe should just tell her," I said when I finished telling them everything.

"Are you insane?" Bella asked me.

"We can't tell her anything! She killed Emma. If we tell her, she'll do the same to us," Cleo said.

"She has Zane! How can I just sit here when he could have been killed too? I love him. I want to be with him. I can't stand what she is doing!" I cried and cried until Bella spoke.

"Do you see what she's doing? She's trying to put you guys against each other. You can't let her do that. Rikki, we will save Zane and get justice for Emma's death. I promise, but we have to do that without revealing our secret."

"She's right," Cleo said.

"I know."

We sat and talked and figured out a plan.

We got up and went for a walk. We headed for Denmen's boat. She was going to pay for what she did. Bella went to hide while Cleo and I went on her boat.

"Denmen?" Cleo said.

She came out of her little walk through in her boat.

"Finally came to your senses?" she asked us.

"Talk," I told her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zane's POV

They were gone. Charlotte and Denmen left a couple hours ago. I think it was hours. They won't give my food, only water. I need to get out of here. Rikki can't tell her secret to save me. She would end up hurt and I won't let that happen. Rikki acts like she can take care of herself, but she is delicate underneath. She needs help, even if she doesn't want it. Cleo and Bella better be keeping an eye on her. If they get hurt, or their secret is revealed, it would be my fault. Please stay safe.

Especially Rikki.

**Rikki's POV**

"Okay. Tell me how you became mermaids and we'll start talking," Denmen said to Cleo and me.

"No. Not until you release Zane," I said.

"That isn't going to happen unless we get what we want."

"Who is 'we'?" I asked her.

"Really? You don't know who we are yet?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?" Cleo asked, finally speaking up.

"I did."

A girl came around the corner and came where we can see her. Charlotte. Why am I not surprised?

"Why would you want to kill mermaids Charlotte? You were one," I screamed.

"What?" Denmen asked us.

This totally screws up our mess of a plan. Great.

"Not anymore. I despise mermaids now," Charlotte said.

"Alec! Grab her," Denmen screamed to a guy as she pointed to Charlotte.

"What?" Charlotte screamed. "I have been helping you."

"Not anymore."

I just stood there watching them yell at each other. Charlotte must hate Denmen now. She could tell me where Zane is. Also, where Emma's body is.

"Charlotte! Where's Zane?" I asked her as they tried to grab her.

"In a cell. They built a station at Mako. It's hidden, but you could find it if you tried. Save him and get this bitch arrested!" She told us.

Wow. For one in her life, Charlotte was useful.

"Thanks!" I screamed as we ran off.

We found Bella and ran to Zane's house to tell his dad.

Once we got there and told Mr. Bennett everything, he just stared at us.

"What?" I asked him.

"Charlotte was a mermaid?" he asked us.

"Yeah. Her powers started to take over her, so on the one night you could lose your powers, forever; she was in the right place at the right time. She is now human," I said with a smile.

"Rikki never liked her," Cleo told Bella.

"For good reason. "

Cleo's phone started to ring and she looked at who was calling.

"It's Lewis." Cleo picked up the phone and started talking.

"Cleo."

Still talking.

"Cleo?"

She was still talking.

I looked at Bella and we both screamed,

"Cleo!"

Cleo looked at us and said bye to Lewis.

"Sorry. I was just filling him in on what's been happening. He wanted to help, but I said no. Can't let another guy get locked up," Cleo said.

"Cleo!" Bella said.

"I got to go," I said.

I got up and started to leave. How could Cleo say that? She knows that I really want Zane back and she just had to make a comment about how he's locked up.

"Rikki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I just need to go for a walk."

"Be careful," Bella told me.

"Don't worry, I will be careful."

I left the house, but before I could get past the house next door, I was hit over the head.

I faked passed out and the people picked me up and threw me in a car. I just hope that they will take me to Zane.

"Bring her to Denmen. She can start finding out what she wants to know," a man said.

He closed the car door and started to drive to Denmen. I can't believe I got hit over the head again. But, this time it was different. It wasn't them the first time. It couldn't have been.

The car stopped, but I don't know where. If I open my eyes they would know I'm faking it.

A man opened the door and picked me up. I could hear water. Shit. I can't get wet.

They out me on a boat and started the boat.

I took a chance and opened my eyes. I was alone in a room. They probably locked the door. I didn't want to move. They would know I was awake. Why did I fake it? Oh yeah, they would have kept hitting me until I wasn't faking.

I heard footsteps, so I closed my eyes. The door unlocked and opened. The man who came in picked me up. I don't know where they took me, but they dropped me on the ground.

"Hey!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and looked at the man.

"Since when are you awake?" he asked me.

"Since you tried to make me pass out. Really, hit me over the head?" I asked him.

I looked around. I was in a cell. Great.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Our little base."

"On Mako island?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said, not realizing what he was telling me.

"Thanks."

"What? Oh, shit!" he said as he walked out.

I love it when people hire stupid people.

I looked around and looked for something to unlock the cell door with. Nothing. Life sucks sometimes.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Can you shut up?" someone asked me. A familiar voice.

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, hi. You have a way to get us out of here?"

"I'm not getting you out. I just want to find Zane and leave."

"Good luck getting him to walk."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She stepped to the side so I could see the cell next to her. There was a body laying limp on the floor.

"Zane?"

How could they do that to him? He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

He had been missing for at least two weeks. Some days I just talked to his dad and we tried to find him.\

"Zane? Get up. Please get up." Could I heal him if I get to him? I could feel myself heating up.

"Rikki, you're hands are on fire," Charlotte said to me.

I looked down at my hands and saw my hands in the middle of a fire. It looked beautiful, and it didn't hurt.

I touched the bars of the side with the cell door. The metal burned and I continued to melt the bars until I could open the door.

I walked to Zane's cell and looked at him. My hands weren't on fire anymore. I checked my pockets and found a cookie in a bag. I get hungry.

I started to melt the bars on his cell door, but someone came down the stairs and into the room.

I looked at the man and found that it wasn't a man.

It was Denmen.

"How did you get out?" she asked me. She looked at my hands. They were on fire again.

"I told you not to mess with me bitch," I told her.

I walked toward her with my hands stretched out. I started to clench my hands until they were a fist. Denmne screamed out in pain. She was burning.

What am I doing? I don't hurt people. I put my hands down and started to melt the door to the cell again. I was finally able to open the door. I ran into the cell and picked up Zane's head. I had him sitting up and leaning on my.

I took the cookie and tried to get it in his mouth.

"Come on Zane. Eat the damn cookie!"

"You don't have to yell," he whispered. I could barely hear him.

"Oh thank you! I was so worried. Now eat the cookie." He ate it and looked a little better.

"Get me out of here," he told me.

"Don't worry, I will. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rikki's POV

"Can you walk Zane?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I might be able to," he said as he tried to get up, but was unsuccessful.

"How the hell am I supposed to get you out of here?"

"Heal me."

"I don't know how Zane. I was unconscious when I healed myself."

Wait. I was a mermaid when I healed him.

"Zane, do you have any water?" I asked him.

"He pointed to a bowl in the corner. What do they think he is? A dog?

I put my hand in the water and ran back to him.

I watched as my legs disappeared and my tail appeared. My tail was completely blue now. Every time I turned into a mermaid, the blue spread.

I took my wet hand and put it on his chest, wishing that he would be healed.

"Why isn't this working?" I screamed.

Zane closed his eyes and became unconscious.

"Don't you dare pass out on me." He wasn't waking up. "Please wake up Zane. I will throw cold water on you. Zane? Zane? Please, please look at me. I love you. I can't live without you. I would be dead in a second if you were gone. I need you. I want to marry you. Just wake up."

I started to cry and my hands became water. I put my hands on his chest and I realized that I can't heal hunger.

When I thought of that, a sandwich appeared next to me. Along with a bright light.

"Rikki," a voice said. My mother's voice.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Your new power doesn't just heal wounds. It will do anything to heal someone, even conjure up a snack."

"Why is my tail blue now?" I asked her.

"Something that I don't think is written in myths about mermaids. When a mermaid finds her true love, her tail changes color. You found you love. You also felt extreme happiness. A mermaid's tail wouldn't change until after she got married, but yours did for some reason," my mom told me.

I took the sandwich and ripped off a piece. I put it in Zane's mouth.

He started to chew it.

"So, Zane is my true love?" I asked her.

"Yes my dear."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Like I said before, if I didn't leave, this wouldn't have happened."

"Where are you now?"

"Buried. I was murdered, but I got over it fast when I learned that I get to help you," she told me.

"Murdered? By who?"

"Not now dear. My case was solved. Your dad knew, but didn't want to tell you. I think it was good he didn't tell you. You shouldn't worry about that now. You should worry about Zane and how you will escape. Goodbye my dear. I am so proud of you."

She was gone and the light left with her.

"I love you mom."

I looked at Zane and he was starting to wake up.

He opened his eyes and saw me with a tail.

"Rikki, why is your tail blue?" he asked me.

"Long story."

I dried myself off and my legs came back. I got up and he finished his sandwich. He rose and we walked out of the cell, hand in hand.

We carefully found our way out. Once we were out, we found ourselves on Mako island, right near the above entrance to the moon pool.

"How did we not notice this thing being built?" I asked Zane.

"I don't know. How can they keep Emma hear?" he asked me.

"Emma is here?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we can't go back in. At least not today. The back of your head is bleeding and you need a doctor. So do I."

We walked to the beach and I wondered how I was going to get Zane back to his house.

"I could swim and call Lewis," I said to him.

"You have to. I can't swim like a mermaid." He smiled at me.

"How can you be happy when we just escaped from people who are trying to kill me?" I asked him.

"I'm just happy to see you. Are you mad at me still?"

"Why would I be mad at you? We can't talk about this now. We need to get home. I'll be right back," I said as I dove into the water.

I got to shore and called Lewis. They weren't smart enough to take my phone. I didn't get service anyway.

He rushed over and got into his boat. I dove into the water and he followed me. Once we reached Mako, I saw Zane standing there, playing with something in his pocket.

"Zane!" I yelled as I swam close to me. Lewis reached him and Zane jumped into the boat. I swam back and met them on the beach. I, of course, beat them there.

"Zane took my hand and pulled me all the way to the hospital, where he asked a doctor to check my head and his.

"I feel fine," I told him.

"Your head is bleeding."

"So?"

"The doctor will see you now," a nurse told me. Zane dragged me into the room. I frowned the whole time he checked my head. It turns out that I have a small concussion, but Zane has a bigger concussion. He isn't allowed to sleep for a couple hours.

We walked out of the hospital and I called Cleo. I told her that I was alright and to tell Mr. Bennett that Zane was okay and with me.

"Zane, you are staying with me tonight," I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I have to make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Anything other reason?"

"I don't want to lose you again."

I kissed him and we walked to my cozy trailer.

We sat on the couch and I snuggled up to him.

"Don't ever get kidnapped again," I said.

"I don't plan to."

I looked at him and asked," What were you playing with in your pocket?"

"What?"

"On the beach you were playing with something in your pocket. I want to know what."

"I don't think you do."

"Yes I do."

"No."

I reached into his pocket and took out a little red, velvet box.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would want it after what happened when I asked. I bought it after, just hoping you would say yes."

"Ask me again," I tell him.

"Really?" I nodded. "Okay. Rikki, I love you and I can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"I love you with all my heart, but," he looked disappointed. "Did you ask my dad?" I asked him.

"No, not yet."

"You should probably ask him. If he says yes, my answer is the same."

He jumped off the couch and asked me, "Really? You want to marry me?" I nodded. "I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I say no to the man I love?" I asked him.

"Because the man you love also happens to be an idiotic jerk sometimes."

"Thanks for admitting it! No go ask my dad." He started to walk out the door. "Wait. I'm coming. I can't have you kidnapped again."

We walked to my dad's trailer and Zane knocked on the door. My dad answered and we went inside.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello pumpkin," he said to me. I hugged him and Zane started to talk. I went into my old room and looked at the now bare walls. I used to cover my room with so many posters. You couldn't even see the wall. I miss this home, but I have a new home. One that I plan to share with Zane.

I sat on a chair and heard my dad scream.

Guess Zane asked him if he could marry me.

**Thanks for all the great comments! I don't know how many more chapters I plan to write, but I will update frequently. In September, I will update less frequently because I have school. Thank you for faving my first fanfic! Love ya!**

**-The author**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rikki's POV

I started to laugh as my dad screamed at my boyfriend.

Once I got my laughing under control, I went into the room where my dad was still yelling.

"What's going on here?" I asked them with a smile on my face.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with this moron?" he asked me.

"Yes and I guess you asked Zane." I started to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at?" the both asked me.

"Dad, your face is beat red and Zane; your face looks completely terrified." I laughed even harder.

They stared at me with disbelief. What can I say? They look really funny.

"So, what do you say Mr. Chadwick? Can I marry your daughter?" Zane asked my dad.

He thought for a moment, which seemed like hours.

"Dad, please. I love him and after what happened, I can't live without him."

"Wait, what happened?" he asked us.

Oh god. I let it slip.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you Rikki. Now, tell me what happened."

I looked at Zane and he nodded his head.

"Zane, get me a glass of water," I told him.

He got up and filled up a glas.

"Dad, don't freak out, okay? I had to keep this from you so you wouldn't get hurt."

Zane handed me the glass of water.

"Just remember that I'm still the same girl I was before we moved here. With just a few adjustments."

"What adjustments?" he asked me.

I poured the water on my hand and looked at him.

My tail appeared and he just stared at me.

"I'm a mermaid and Zane got kidnapped because of it. I did too, but we escaped. I was turned into one when I was stranded on Mako Island with Cleo and Emma. Whenever we touch water, or any liquid, I grow a tail in ten seconds. Please, don't hate me. I'm still your little girl."

He just looked at Zane and then at me. And fell to the ground.

"That went better than I expected," I said to Zane.

"He never answered my question," Zane said with a frown.

I started to dry myself off. When my legs grew back Zane helped me put my dad on the couch. I asked Zane to get a wash cloth with cold water on it. He had to dab it on his head, so I can avoid growing a tail again.

"I should probably call the girls and tell them that I told my dad about us," I said to Zane.

"Well, you didn't tell them that they were mermaids."

"I think he figured it out, or will figure it out."

My dad started to wake up and I went to his side.

"You okay dad?" I asked him.

"I had the weirdest dream. You were a mermaid."

"Wasn't a dream," I told him.

"How is that even possible?" he asked me.

"It's a really long story. Basically me and the girls, not Bella, we were in the pool when the full moon was over the pool. Water floated around us and the next time we touched water, we grew tails. Have ever since."

"What happened that you can't live without him?"

I told him everything about the group who was trying to hurt me and the girls. I told him about how Emma is missing and probably dead. Also, how we were kidnapped and put in a cell. I told him about how I got out and saved Zane, but I left out the part about Mom, that is for another, less hectic, day.

"How long have you lived with this?"

"I told you, when we got stranded on Mako."

"Yeah, when you stole my zodiac," Zane said.

"Hey, you were a jerk then and a pig," I said to him.

"Anyway, Mr. Chadwick, you never answered my question," Zane said to my dad.

He looked at me and at Zane. Zane put his arm around me and said, "I love your daughter and I will make sure that she stays safe. But, she often runs into trouble and you can't stop her, but I would try to stop her. Anyway, she is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I can't live without her. I can provide for her and make sure she is happy."

"Okay," my dad said. "But, if she comes to me upset, I will gladly hurt you."

"Thanks for the blessing Dad," I said.

"Hey, I would do that in a heartbeat for you, honey."

"Thanks Mr. Chadwick," Zane said.

"Treat her right Zane," he said to him as we walked out of the trailer.

"Love you dad."

"Love you Rikki."

We walked down to Zane's house. His dad opened the door and hugged Zane. I never thought I would see him hug Zane like that. He was acting like a father.

We walked inside and Zane said, "Rikki, I forgot to give you something."

"What?" I asked him.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. Zane took out the ring and slid it onto my finger, where it belonged.

"Wait, you said yes?" Bella screamed.

"Yes, I did and wow this ring is beautiful. Is that a ruby in it?" I asked Zane.

"Yeah, the stone in your locket was red, so I thought that the ring should have red in it. To symbolize you power and who you are and the you that I love."

"That is so sweet," Cleo said.

"Shh Cleo!" Bella said as she continued to watch us. "Continue your little romance scene."

"You guys are so annoying sometimes. Bella, when is Will coming to town?" I asked her.

"He had to stay with his family a little longer. I also told him to stay there till we figured this out. I don't want him getting hurt," she told me.

"Where's Lewis?" I asked Cleo.

"In his apartment and working on his homework."

"At least your guys are safe. My guy has a concussion," I said and hugged Zane.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cleo asked me. "You used to hate caring about others!"

"I know! I have no idea what happened to me. Now I'm all caring and want to help people and ugh!"

They all laughed at me and Mr. Bennett left the room to answer his phone. Bella and Cleo started talking about how they pictured my wedding with Zane. Isn't that supposed to be our decision?

"So, Rikki, what would you think about a small house near the water?" Zane asked me.

"I think that would be nice if I could afford it," I told him.

"Well, I can, so we now have a new home."

"Wait what? When did you buy us a house?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about us moving in together for a while. I saw the house for sale when I was walking on the beach and bought it on chance."

"Can we go see it?" I asked him.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked us as we got up.

"To see our new house," Zane told them.

"You got a house already? How long ago did you say yes Rikki?"

"He bought the house a while ago, hoping that we would move in together and her got his wish," I told them.

"Can we see?" Cleo asked us.

"Maybe another time. I want to see the house first."

"Okay. When you get back we have to talk about what happened when you were held in cells."

"Yeah, and about Emma," I said.

We were all silent and I said goodbye to them, so did Zane. We walked to the beach and went up a path that led to our house.

"You will always be near the ocean, so you can always jump in if I screw up," Zane said.

"Your right, I could!" I laughed.

When the house came into view I gasped. It was a two level house that had the cottage look to it. There was a garden surrounding the home. There was a deck with a porch swing on it and inside was unbelievable. I couldn't believe how much I loved it. The decoration was perfect for me.

"Zane, this house is amazing!"

"I was hoping that you would like it."

"I do love it. Where is our bedroom?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs. He opened the second door on the right and led me into a beautiful room.

"No matter what, we will always be together," Zane said as he kissed me.

We kept kissing and headed to the bed. You know where this went from there.

;D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rikki's POV

I woke up in our new bedroom, in our new bed. Zane had his arm around me and I was snuggled up against him. Last night was amazing. Zane was still sleeping, so I quickly snuck out of bed and went into the closet. Zane had all my clothes moved here. I grabbed my robe and put it on. I headed down the stairs and started breakfast. I made some chocolate pancakes. We both loved them, they were our favorite breakfast. I guess Zane smelt the pancakes when they were done because he came downstairs in his boxers and looked at the table and smiled.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast Rikki!"

"Don't flatter yourself," I said.

I sat down and grabbed a plate of pancakes. I put my maple syrup on them and passed the syrup to Zane.

"Love you," Zane said.

"I love you too. How's your head feeling?" I asked him.

"Great. It feels like I was never even hit over the head till I passed out!"

"Haha. What did Denmen say about Emma?"

Zane told me about everything.

"She is still in the building and she could still be alive?" I asked him.

"I don't know if she is alive. Denmen just said that she wasn't in the condition to talk."

"There's still a chance that she could be alive. She could be like in a coma."

"She might be, but don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to hope that she's alive and find out that you were wrong. I don't want to see you hurt like that." He grabbed my hands and we got up and sat on the couch.

"You call Bella and Cleo and bring them over here and I'll clean up," Zane said.

"Okay, but we should probably get changed and into actual clothes."

"That would be helpful."

We laughed and I went upstairs and got ready and Zane came up later and got ready too. I called Bella and Cleo and told them to meet me on the beach. I walked down there and saw them sitting on the sand, waiting for me.

"Hey you guys!" I said to them.

"Hey," they said back.

"Come on, I want to show you my new house and tell you something that Zane told me."

They followed me to my new house and their expressions were the same as mine when I saw the house.

"Your house is adorable!" Bella said.

"I agree," Cleo said.

We walked inside and I led them into the living room. Zane was already sitting on the couch, watching some show about boats.

"Zane, we have company," I said to him.

He turned around and turned off the TV.

"Am I telling them or are you?" Zane asked me.

"You tell them, I have a headache," I said as I sat on the couch next to him. Bella and Cleo sat on the couch next to us. Yeah, our living room had two couches.

"Go take some asprin," he told me.

"Okay." I got up and took two asprins. I sat back on the couch next to Zane. He put his arm around me and once again, I snuggled up to him. Zane told them about Emma. When they heard the news, they had hope too. Bella had hope and she didn't even know Emma.

He told them what he told me, how we shouldn't get our hopes up. They agreed.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time.

"Anyone want lunch?" I asked as I got up.

They nodded and I got up and made some sandwiches. I handed them the sandwiches and the said thanks.

"Since when can you cook?" Bella asked me.

"I've always known how to cook. I just chose never to show my talents," I said as a smiled.

We ate in silence until I said, "We should call Ash."

"We should," Cleo said.

"Ash is Emma's boyfriend, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he is," Zane said. He grabbed his phone and called him. Zane and Ash had become really good friends, even though they had their differences in the past. They really got close when he found out about Emma being a mermaid. Ash moved to college after Emma left for her world trip.

Zane talked to Ash for a few minutes and told us that Ash agreed to meet us here. He gave Ash the directions to the new house. Cleo called Lewis and told him to head over. She was going to meet him on the beach. Ash was going to be here tomorrow and we offered him a room to stay in.

"I can't wait to see Ash again, I just wish it was to tell him something good," Cleo said.

"I could tell him that I'm engaged."

"True."

Cleo left to meet Lewis and Zane turned the TV back on.

"Zane, switch it to something everyone wants to watch," I told him.

He did. He switched to some show that shows funny videos.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Anything to keep my lady happy," he said and he kissed me cheek.

"Don't worry, you do keep me happy." Bella chuckled and I smiled at her while Zane blushed.

I laughed and so did Zane. We kept laughing until Lewis and Cleo walked in.

"What's so funny?" Lewis asked.

"Nothing," we all answered except Cleo. We laughed again.

Lewis sat down on the couch along with Cleo. We told him what Zane told us.

"We should think of a way to get Emma out of there, alive or not. Who knows if she will still turn into a mermaid if she isn't alive?"

"Then, they would already know that were still mermaids," Cleo said.

"At least they don't know about Belle. Congrats Bella, you're our secret weapon!" I said.

"Thanks, I think," Bella said.

Bella looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She got up and so did Cleo and Lewis. They said goodbye and left my house.

"Talk to you tomorrow," I said as they left.

I closed the door and hugged Zane. I started to cry.

"What's wrong love?" he asked me as he led me up the stairs.

"It's just too hard. I can't deal with this. Emma is probably dead, were getting kidnapped and I have to tell Ash that his girlfriends was taken and most likely killed. It's just too much pressure," I said.

"I know, but you're not alone. You have me and I am not leaving. No matter how hard it gets, I will be there for you."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm lovable."

We went into our bedroom and kissed. I went into the bathroom and took a bath. I sat in the bathtube, staring at my now blue tail. What am I going to do?

I got out of the bath and lied down on the ground. The bathroom in our bedroom was huge. It could be someone's bedroom if there wasn't a bathtub, a shower, a sink, and a toilet in the room.

I dried myself off and got changed into my pajamas. I was wearing sweat shorts and a tank top. I walked into my bedroom and saw Zane in bed, in his boxers.

Man, I love him.

I lied down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"When will this nightmare end so we can finally have a day without any worry?" I asked him.

"Hopefully, when we get Emma back."

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you," I said before we fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rikki's POV

I woke up to find Zane not in bed. I went downstairs and couldn't find him.

"Zane!" I screamed.

I grabbed my phone and called his number.

"Hello," Zane said.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked him.

"I went to work."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Wow, I'm an idiot.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked me.

"Maybe," I said.

"You were."

"I didn't know where you were. I thought you were kidnapped again," I said in a small voice.

"I promise, if I get kidnapped again, I will tell you before I leave."

"You are such a smart ass!"

"Love you."

"I love you too," I said to him.

"I got to get back to work. Are you staying in the house today?" he asked me.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Tell me where you're going before you go."

"Like you did?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Bye Zane."

"Bye love."

I hung up and got changed. I put on a denim mini and a black tank top. I threw on my converse and called Bella.

I told Bella to meet me at the beach and she brought Cleo with her.

I walked down to the beach, but before I could get out of my door, I saw Denmen. She was walking up to my house. I locked the doors and the windows.

I called Zane again.

"Hey Rikki," he said.

"Denmen is outside."

"What?"

"She is walking up to the house. I told Cleo and Bella to meet me at the beach. What should I do?" I asked him.

"Go hide in the basement."

"We have a basement?"

"It's the second door in the hallway downstairs."

"Okay."

I ran to the door he said to go to and opened it. I saw stairs and I walked down them.

"Where is the light switch?" I asked him.

"On the right when you get downstairs."

I felt for the light and turned it on. I gasped at what I saw.

"You had to get a pool table?" I asked him.

"Yep."

Not only was there a pool table, but there was also a foosball table. In the corner, was a mini fridge and a soda machine. I opened a door and found a pool.

"Why is there a pool in our house that is near the ocean?" I asked him.

"I thought it would be cool," he said.

"You are so weird, now where can I hide?"

"There is a door that leads upstairs and out the back, not the same door you came in through."

I found the door and walked up.

"Thanks Zane."

"No problem." I hung up and walked outside, hands ready to burn someone. I ran to the beach and found Cleo and Bella.

"We have to get out of here," I said to them.

"Why," Bella asked me.

"Denmen is surrounding my house. Let's just get to the airport and meet Ash there."

We walked to the airport and went inside. I immediately saw Ash juggling his luggage.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he turned around and saw me.

He gave me a hug and then gave Cleo a hug. By then, his luggage was all over the floor.

"Ash, this is Bella," I said.

"Hi," Bella said. Ash said the same thing back.

"Let's go."

We grabbed his luggage and called Lewis to come pick us up. He got a car, finally! We loaded his luggage in the car and got in.

"Your house Rikki?" he asked me.

"No! Denmen is surrounding the place," I told him.

"Did you tell Zane?"

"Yeah and I got out because we have a basement. It has a pool in it."

"We can swim without anyone knowing," Bella said.

"You know?" Ash asked her.

"He doesn't know about me?" Bella asked me and Cleo.

"Nope," Cleo answered.

"Bella is a mermaid too," I told Ash.

"Oh. Where's Emma?" he asked me.

We were all quiet.

"What?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. I'll tell you later. Should I call the police about them surrounding my house?"

"I think you should," Cleo said.

I took out my phone and called the police. They told me to go somewhere near my house, but not to my house. The police went there and found Denmen and them still there. He arrested most of them for trespassing and kidnapping me and Zane, but not Denmen. She got away.

We drove to my house and I showed Ash to his room. He unpacked and I told him to meet me downstairs so we could talk.

We sat on the couch as we waited and he finally came down.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked us.

"Emma," I said.

"What about her?"

"Do you know that she's missing?" I asked him.

"Wait what? Nobody told me that." He sat on the couch.

"Emma was taken by a group who wants mermaids dead. We don't know if Emma is alive or not." I told him about everything that has happened. I told him about the mermaid who I see that I believe to be Emma.

"If you see a mermaid and you think its Emma, then she got away."

"No Ash, she didn't escape. Denmen said that they still have her. She said that she wasn't in any condition to talk or do anything. I am so sorry," I said to him.

He bent his head down and started to cry.

"How did they get her?"

I told him about my dreams.

"That's probably how she was taken."

Zane walked in and said, "Honey, I'm home." He looked into the living room and wiped the smile off his face when he saw Ash. I already told Zane that Denmen was gone and some people were arrested.

"You told him?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Ash, were going to go back in there and find Emma. We will bring her back. If she is just severly hurt, I can heal her. I have this new power," I told him.

Zane went upstairs and got changed. He got a job at his dad's company. He's just working there till he finds something he wants to do. After he got changed, he made everyone dinner. He made past and it was amazing.

I went to the basement with Cleo and Bella.

"We can't go in their base!" Bella screamed. I walked to the door with the pool inside. I opened it and jumped into the water.

"We have to. I promised Ash and I am not breaking my promise," I told them as they jumped in.

We were all swimming in the pool.

"I think it was a great idea for Zane to add this," Cleo said.

"Don't change the subject Cleo. Rikki isn't getting off that easy. Fine, we'll go in there, but not without a plan. Got it?" Bella asked me.

"Okay."

We swam for hours until Lewis came down saying that he had to leave. We got out and I dried us all off. They left and I went upstairs.

I knocked on Ash's door and he said, "Come in."

"Hey. How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Horrible. I just hope that she isn't dead. I haven't seen her in a year. A _year_ Rikki. I had so many things I wanted to say to her."

"You still have a chance to say those things. You just have to trust us."

I left the room and went into my room. Zane was there and I kissed him and again we had some fun in bed.

He is freakin amazing!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rikki's POV

"Zane, are you awake?" I asked him.

"I am now," he said.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"Should I keep my promise, or listen to the girls and keep them safe?"

"I think that you should do what you think is right."

"I think we should save Emma, but I don't want the girls to get hurt."

"The only person who can answer the question is you."

"Thanks for the help babe."

I looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning.

"We should get up Zane."

We got out of bed and the door opened. Ash walked in.

He looked at me and said, "Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

I looked down. I didn't put on clothes yet. This is awkward.

"Ash, get out!" Zane screamed as he ran in front of me. He had put boxers on by then.

"I think I should get changed," I said when Ash left.

"You okay?" Zane asked me.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." I laughed, but not a real laugh.

I went into my closet and got changed into jean shorts and a tank top. On top of the tank top, I put a button up, short sleeved shirt, but didn't button it.

I was getting my socks when someone put their arms around me.

"Maybe we should lock the door at night," Zane said.

I turned around, but he was still hugging me.

"Yeah, we should. I don't want a repeat of before."

"I can talk to Ash if you want."

"No, I'm fine, really."

We walked out of our room and headed downstairs. Cleo and Bella were sitting in the chairs in the dining room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Ash let us in. We need to talk. Me and Bella talked it over and we don't think that we should go to their base on Mako Island. We think that it's too dangerous," Cleo said.

"What? Emma has been our best friend for years. How can you just leave her there?" I asked Cleo.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want to get hurt and Bella shouldn't risk her life to save someone she doesn't know."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Get out!" I screamed.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"You heard me. Both of you, out!" I walked into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. I heard the door shut and Zane walked into the kitchen.

"Rikki?"

"What?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

He ran over to me and hugged me. "I just don't see how they can just leave her there, especially Cleo. She was friends with her before I was."

"Shh. It's okay. I'll go back with you."

"You would do that for me?" He let go of me so he could look me in the eye.

"I would do anything for you. How do you not know that? I keep telling you that." I laughed.

"I really do love you. I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful!" he told me as I walked out the door. I looked back and saw that he wasn't looking through the window.

I ran to the beach and jumped into the water. I'm going to save Emma, I don't care who gets in my cause there dead.

**Zane's POV**

It's been an hour since Rikki left for her walk. I took out my phone and dialed her number.

Voicemail.

I know that she had her phone, it was in her pocket when she walked out. I saw it. Okay, yes I was looking at her butt. It's adorable. Her phone was in her back pocket.

"Ash!" I screamed.

He came downstairs and asked, "What?"

"Rikki's gone."

"What?" he repeated.

"She went for a walk and hasn't come back yet. She left an hour ago. She wouldn't take that long and she would've kept her phone on." Then it hit me. "Damn it Rikki!"

"What happened?"

"She jumped into the water and went after Denmen. Bella and Cleo came her and told her that they weren't going to help save Emma."

"Why wouldn't they help save Emma?" he asked me.

"Cleo thought it was dangerous and I will explain the rest later. We have to go find Rikki." I grabbed my jacket and he grabbed his. We ran to my zodiac and I started her up.

Rikki, you better be okay.

**Rikki's POV**

It felt so nice to swim in the ocean again. I loved the feel of the salt water around me and I loved my tail. I didn't think it was possible, but my tail got even prettier.

I swam to the moon pool, but before I went in, I checked for traps. I refuse to get trapped in my special place again.

When I saw that there were no traps, I swam in and got out of the pool. I dried myself off and got up. I could walk out of the cave from above ground, thanks to Denmen trapping us the first time.

When I got out of the cave, I walked to the base. Denmen was going to pay.

I found an entrance and walked inside. I had to be careful. I looked around. There were windows on every door. I looked through each window and saw nobody. Not even one person. I searched the whole building and realized that nobody was going to be here. They moved their base and took Emma with them. I sat on the ground and cried.

I didn't know how long I had been there, but I felt someone put their arm around me. I looked up and got my hand ready to attack.

It was Zane.

"She's not here. They moved their base and took her. Where the hell is she?" I said.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This isn't helping her or you." He helped me up and bought me to his zodiac.

"I want to swim Zane. I promise that I will go straight to the beach near our house."

"Okay, but I want to you to up to the surface to check in with me every now and then."

I walked into the water and watched as my tail appeared. I waited to swim until Zane started his zodiac. Ashe got in after Zane. I started to swim and came up for air and waved to Zane. I did that three other times before we reached the beach. Ash went back to the house. I crawled onto the beach and lied there, air-drying.

Zane walked over to me and asked, "Why aren't you using your power to dry yourself off?"

"I feel like looking at my tail. I miss swimming in the ocean whenever I want. I miss swimming with my friends and I just can't believe what's happened. I wish it would be like it used to be. Midnight swims and swimming with dolphins. I miss my friends."

"It's okay. We'll figure this out. I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After I dried off, the normal way, Zane walked me back to the house. I was surprised to walk in and see Bella and Cleo waiting for me.

"Rikki, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to go out by yourself and look for her," Cleo said as she ran up to hug me.

"It's okay. It was worthless anyway. They moved their base and took Emma with them. I searched the whole building," I told them.

"Maybe this is a good thing," Bella said.

"How is this a good thing?" I asked her.

"We can finally focus on our lives. You can figure out wedding plans and I could try to get Will to propose and Cleo could try and get Lewis to propose."

"Wait, since when is my love life your business?" Cleo asked her.

"Since we became friends," Bella answered.

"We do need to focus on our lives more. I was so focused on Emma and my dreams that I forgot about the wedding planning. I also forgot to lock the door last night." I smiled at Ash who just blushed. I started to laugh as he tried to say sorry.

"I really am sorry. I need to learn to knock then wait till you answer," Ash said.

"Wait, what happened?" Cleo asked me.

I whispered what happened in her ear and she burst out laughing. Cleo told Bella what I told her and we were all laughing while Ash just blushed.

"I'm going to get some food. Anyone hungry?" Zane asked us.

"I am. I'm starving."

Zane walked into the kitchen and I heard the doorbell.

"I got it!" I screamed. Who could it be? It was probably Lewis.

I opened the door and found Charlotte with a girl in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

She walked past me and put the girl on the couch. I didn't get a good look at the girl yet.

"She needs your help Rikki. I saw you heal Zane. Heal Emma," Charlotte told me.

"Emma?" I asked her. She pointed to the girl on the couch.

"That's Emma?" I looked at the girl on the couch. She had scratches all over her face and cuts all over her body. I looked at her stomach and found a bullet wound. It was Emma. I could still tell.

"Oh my god!" I said. "Zane, get me water!" I screamed.

Cleo, Bella, and Ash rushed into the room.

"Charlotte?" Cleo said.

"Not now Cleo. Where's the water Zane?" I screamed yet again.

Zane ran into the room with the glass of water. I dumped the water on me and fell to the ground when my tail appeared.

"Is that Emma?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah, but stay back. I need to concentrate."

I took my hand and placed it on Emma's bullet wound. In a couple of seconds it healed, but not completely.

"What? Why isn't it healing completely? I've healed things completely before."

"You're probably just week," Zane said. "You've really used your powers lately. At least the wound is almost healed."

"What about the scratches? She needs to be healed more," I said to him.

Ash ran over and checked her pulse. "She's still alive. That's the important thing."

Cleo turned to Charlotte and asked her, "What are you doing with Emma?"

"After Rikki and Zane escaped, they let me go. I found where Emma was and took her before they could notice. I didn't know where you lived so I looked around. That's why t took a while to get here."

Right when she was talking, Lewis walked into the house.

"Hey you guys!" He saw Charlotte and Emma on the couch and asked, "What did I miss?"

Cleo filled him in when I tried to heal Emma more. I healed one or two scratches, but Zane stopped me.

"You need to rest," Zane said.

"No, I have to heal her."

He grabbed me and turned me to face him. "You can heal her more tomorrow. Ash, bring her up to the spare room. Do you mind sleeping on the couch? I think that Emma should sleep in a bed."

"I don't mind," Ash said.

Ash picked her up and bought her to her room. I just sat there in the living room. I still had my tail. I started to dry myself off and Zane started on dinner.

"Charlotte, do you have a place to stay?" I asked her.

"No," she told me.

"Okay, well thanks for bringing Emma to us. You've been a great help. Bye!"

I started to push her out the door, but Zane stopped me.

"Charlotte, you can stay here," Zane said to her.

"What. No!" I screamed.

"Rikki, she has no place to stay."

"I don't want her in my house. Do you not remember what happened between me, Charlotte, Cleo, and Emma? I don't think that Emma wants to wake up and find Charlotte here."

"She's staying here."

"And you're staying in the basement!" I said as I walked away. "Charlotte, if you touch anything, I will burn you to hell!"

Bella and Cleo started laughing as Zane just stood there with his mouth open.

"Wait, Rikki!" Zane screamed to me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Do I really have to sleep in the basement?"

"Yeah, until I'm not pissed anymore!" I said to him, smiling.

"Come on, I was just trying to be nice."

"There's a difference between nice and annoying. Go make dinner." He went to make dinner.

"Guess he has to get on your good side now," Bella said.

"Yeah, unless he wants to sleep in the basement for the rest of his life."

We all burst out laughing.

"Charlotte, I really don't want you staying here."

"I know, but I have nowhere else to go. I'll stay here and watch your house. I can also help with Emma. When I left to go to college, before they found me, I was studying to be a doctor," Charlotte said.

"Fine, but you are sleeping on the floor in Emma's room. I got to call Emma's mom and tell her that Emma's okay."

I went to get my phone and Zane grabbed me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not enough. She tried to make me lose my powers in the past. Oh, and she was a bitch!"

"I know and I forgot."

"Yeah sure," I said as I walked away.

Zane is the least of my problems right now. I walked into Emma's room and sat on the chair near her bed.

"Please wake up Emma. I really need your advice right now."

I took out my phone and called her family. They were so happy that she was okay.

"Can we come see her?" Emma's mom asked.

"No! I mean, she really needs to rest and can't have any visitors."

"What happened to her?"

"I'm sure she will explain all of that when she wakes up."

I said goodbye and hung up.

Emma shifted in her sleep.

"Emma?"

She mumbled something, but I couldn't understand her. She went back to a deep sleep and I went to my room. The girls had left and Charlotte walked into Emma's room. Ash slept on the couch and Zane bought me my dinner. I ate it after Zane went downstairs. He really did sleep in the basement. At least now he knows not to mess with me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was a full moon tonight. Emma has been back for a few days, but hasn't woken up yet. Zane is still sleeping in the basement and Charlotte is still staying here. Ash is sleeping in the basement too. We had a couple couches down there. Denmen hasn't been seen since she came by the house the day Ash arrived. I need to tell Zane something, but I don't know how to tell him. I have no idea what he's going to say to the news I have for him.

I'm pregnant.

Now how the hell am I supposed to tell him that?

I walked downstairs and saw him making eggs.

"Zane, I need to talk to you," I said to him. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"What's up? Am I allowed to sleep in my bedroom again?"

"Huh? I don't care, but I'm umm."

"What?"

"How can I tell you this?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ummm."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Okay. I'm pregnant."

He looked at me and fell to the ground.

"Oh god. I made him pass out. Great."

Ash came upstairs and saw Zane on the floor.

"Did you punch him or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"SSeriously, what happened?"

"I told him something and he passed out."

"What did you tell him?" Ash asked me.

"That I'm preganant."

He laughed and then said, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah, I took the test yesterday and it said I was. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Isn't there a full moon tonight?"

"Yeah." Zane was lying in the middle of the floor and I kneeled next to him. I laughed and said, "Sometimes, you are just too much."

"What?" Ash asked me.

"Nothing. I was talking to a passed out Zane." I smiled.

Zane started to wake up and saw me smiling at him. He kissed me like he did that day when he faked an injury to see if I still liked him.

"I guess you're not upset?" I asked him.

"Why would I be upset? The woman I am going to marry is carrying my kid." He looked up and saw Ash. Ash just looked and laughed. "Hey, you would pass out to if you found out your girl was pregnant." Ash laughed even harder and so did I. We got up and he finished making breakfast. I called my dad and told him to come over. The girls were also coming. I thought that I should tell them at the same time.

They arrived at about one in the afternoon. My dad hasn't seen the house yet, so I was excited, but nervous to tell them. I opened the door and saw my dad's smiling face, along with my two friends.

"Hey dad," I said as I hugged him. I said hi to Cleo and Bella and hugged them too.

"So, what do you think of the house dad?" I asked him after I gave him a tour.

"It's very nice. I'm jealous," he told me as he smiled.

"You're welcome anytime," Zane said. He's been trying to get on his good side ever since he asked if he could marry me. My Dad is still pretty peeved about that.

I walked into the living room where Ash, Cleo, Charlotte, and Bella were sitting on the couch. My dad and Zane followed me into the living room.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, well, we have an announcement to make," I said as I hugged Zane.

They looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"I'm pregnant," I said to them. Bella's and Cleo's faces lite up when they heard the news. Charlotte smiled a little and left to use the bathroom. My dad looked different form the others.

"Dad, aren't you happy for us?" I asked him.

"What the hell were you thinking Rikki?" he asked me.

"What?"

"You're not even twenty yet and you're pregnant."

"Dad, why can't you just be happy? I mean, I am."

"I don't really want my daughter pregnant. Especially if the dad is Zane!"

"What's wrong with Zane?" I asked him. Everyone was just watching us fight.

"Are you kidding me. He broke your heart and you took him back after he gave a little speech."

"I love him Dad. Why are you doing this?" I started to cry. I just don't understand why he isn't happy.

"You're not allowed to marry Zane."

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"You heard me," my dad said to me.

My dad got up off the couch and headed for the door.

"Dad! I don't care what you say. I love him and I am going to marry him. If you don't want to be part of the wedding or this baby, then fine. Don't expect me to come crying to you like a little girl who lost her mom. Been there, done that and I hated it. Do you think I like crying? Well, I don't. I've been through so much mermaid shit lately and I thought that my dad would be supportive after he said he would be."

"Rikki, I said I would support you about the mermaid stuff, not about Zane."

"I cannot believe you right now."

"Well believe it."

He left and I looked at my friends and my fiancé. I felt something come up my throat and I ran to the bathroom. The one in my room. I ran straight to the toilet and threw up. Why does vomit come with a baby?

Bella and Cleo came into the bathroom. I was stupid and left the door open. Cleo held my hair and I threw up again. I got up and brushed my teeth really quick.

"Do you want to talk?" Cleo asked me.

"No, not really."

"Congrats by the way," Bella said.

"Thanks. I'm glad one person is."

"Is Zane happy about the baby?" she asked me.

I laughed and said, "Zane passed out when I told him. Then I told Ash because he came into the room. He laughed when he saw Zane on the floor. When Zane woke up, he kissed me and yelled at Ash for laughing at him, but he said he was happy. I guess that's all that really matters."

"That's good," Cleo said.

"I just wish my dad could be happy. I knew he didn't like Zane in the past, but I thought he got over that."

"It's my fault," a voice said. I looked behind Cleo and Bella and saw Zane.

"How is it your fault?" I asked him.

"You and your dad are fighting because of me."

"I really don't care about my dad right now. I wanted him to be happy and he wasn't."

"You can't expect everyone to be happy. I can kinda see why he's mad."

"What?"

"I think we should go," Cleo said. "See you downstairs." They left the room and I left the bathroom.

"I see why he's upset about his daughter being pregnant when she's before twenty."

"What, are you not happy about the baby now?"

"I don't know."

"That is the worst thing you could've said," I said to him and walked out of the room.

I went to Emma's room and looked at her sleeping body. She was in some type of coma. I wish I could heal her fully.

"Mom, why can't I heal her? Why is this happening to me? I can't deal with this anymore."

I heard no answer and saw no light. Now you chose to ignore me.

I locked the door and then I dipped my hand in the water next to Emma's bed. Ten seconds later my tail appeared. I concentrated and turned my hands into healing hands. I placed them on Emma's stomach and the wound healed a tiny bit more. Why am I trying to heal the wound? I should be trying to heal the rest of her. I took my hands and put them on her the scratches on her face. The scratches healed immediately. I started to think about how much I've changed. No longer was I this mean, closed up girl. I was now a caring person. What the hell happened to me? Becoming soft has made my life worst. I had a fight with my Dad because of it, which led to a fight with Zane. I got kidnapped and let my feelings take over. I can't do this anymore. I can't care about my feelings. I did so much better bottling them up. I touched my face and felt tears on my cheek. Great, I'm crying again. Stupid hormones. Do I even get emotional this early in the pregnancy? It doesn't matter. Zane hates me being pregnant. I mean seriously, I didn't get this way on my own. I need to stop thinking of me and start thinking of Emma. I started to heal more scratches when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Rikki."

"I don't want to talk to you Zane."

"Why not?"

I didn't answer. I concentrated on Emma.

"You can't put all your energy into saving Emma. You know it's just an excuse to avoid talking about anything bad in your life."

"Watch me," I said softly. Zane didn't hear what I said. He stayed outside the door for ten minutes. After that, he left. I dipped my hand in the water again and went back to helping Emma.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I fell asleep in Emma's room. I must have dried off because when I opened my eyes, I saw my legs instead of my tail. I remembered last night and started to cry again. I had another fight with Zane. Maybe my dad was right.

I got up and unlocked the door. I stuck my head out and saw nobody, so I walked into the hall. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal. I poured my cereal and put some milk in it. As I sat there eating, I hoped that Zane didn't come downstairs.

But of course, luck didn't go in my favor.

I heard footsteps and saw Zane walk into the kitchen. I looked at him and he looked at me. I looked away, but Zane kept staring at me.

"Can we talk?" he asked me.

I just got up and out my bowl in the sink.

"I take that as a no," he said.

I turned around and said, "Why should I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough. Do you know how hurt I feel right now?"

He stayed silent.

"That's just like you. To go silent when there's a problem. Do you even still love me?" I asked him.

"Of course I love you Rikki."

"Then why don't you want the baby. Just tell me that."

"I don't know." I guess I had tears in my eyes because he said, "Rikki, please don't cry." He tried to hug me, but I just pulled away.

"Can we please just talk about this," he asked me as I walked out of the room. I stopped and turned around. I shook my head and left the house. I really don't care if there's a group out there trying to kill us. I jumped into the water. I swam and didn't stop until I was forced to. I swam into a net.

I really need to think before I act.

I tried to turn around and swim the other way, but I just saw more net. My tail was getting tangled and I couldn't get out. Zane wouldn't come and find me. He would think that I needed space. I put my hand in front of me and burned a hole in the net. I burned up the net caught on my tail and swam out of there. I swam back to the beach and got out of the water. I dried myself off and looked at the water. I saw a boat in the distance. They pulled up the net and were confused about the burn marks.

I walked back to the house. But, before I walked in I checked my watch. It's been two hours!

I walked into the house and saw flowers everywhere.

"Zane? What's going on?" I asked him. I didn't know where he was. I just hoped he would answer.

"Come upstairs. To the room next to ours," he screamed down the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and went into the room he told me to go in. I saw a brown, wood crib and a huge teddy bear in the corner. I saw Zane with a dozen roses in his hands.

"What's all this?" I asked him.

"I do want this baby and I thought of a way to show it. I decided to start a baby room and put roses and other flowers all over the place."

"You know I'm not the type of girl who wants flowers," I said to him and his face fell. "But the baby room idea that made me happy." He smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked me.

"I tiny bit. You keep screwing up. You say the wrong things and I just don't know what to do."

He walked over to me and said, "I promise to not say stupid things or at least try. You know me; it's hard for an idiot to not be stupid." I laughed and he came over and hugged me. I didn't pull away.

"I really do love you Rikki."

"I love you too."

"Do I have to sleep in the basement?"

I laughed and he just stared at me with a look that made me laugh harder.

"No, I want you with me," I said to him before I kissed him.

"Good, cause I can't be without you." He kissed me and I fell into him.

Ash came into the room and saw us kissing. He said, "Sorry to interrupt. Congrats on not fighting!" He ran out of the room.

"Thanks mate!" Zane screamed. "Should we make a doctor's appointment or something?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about my appointment." I ran out of the room and ran to my car. Zane followed and got in the passenger's seat.

"Are you allowed to drive?" he asked me.

"Yes. You are so stupid sometimes, but you're still cute."

"So, how's it going with healing Emma," he asked me after a couple of minutes of silent.

"I started to heal her cuts on her face and didn't pay attention to her bullet wound."

"Isn't that just a regular cut by now?"

I looked at him and then back at the road.

"It's still a bullet wound. She needs to have stiches. I give up healing that wound. It's just taking too much energy out of me. I need to focus on us and our child."

"I agree. I just have one question."

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Where did you go when you stormed out of the house?"

"I dived into the ocean. I swam until I got caught in a net."

"What?"

"Don't what me. It's your fault. I never would have gone in the water if you didn't piss me off!"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Of course that's what you're worried about. Why aren't you worried about if I'm okay?"

"I am worried about you. I don't think you should go swimming in the ocean for a while. It's too dangerous. I don't want you hurt."

"Thanks," I said to him as we parked in one of the open spots in the parking lot. I got out and Zane put his arm around me. We walked into the office and I checked in.

"What are we doing here anyway? I thought you don't need an appointment till you're like two months pregnant or something," Zane said to me.

"I want to make sure that I'm pregnant."

"Wait, you might not be?"

"If I wasn't what would you do."

"Have sex till you are." I laughed at that.

"It would be fun," I said to him.

"Rikki Chadwick?" the nurse called.

I got up and Zane followed. I got a checkup and they took some blood. They told us that they would call us at our house to tell us the news.

Once we got home, Zane requested that we take a walk on the beach. I agreed.

We walked hand in hand and kissed every now and then. We ran into Bella and Cleo.

"So, you're back together!" Bella screamed.

"Nice Bella, announce it to the whole world," I said to her. Bella and Cleo laughed. Zane joined in and I did to eventually.

"How's Emma," Cleo asked me.

"Still in a coma. I healed little cuts and I'm giving up on the bullet wound."

Cleo started to say something when someone picked me up and threw me in the water.

In front of everyone on the beach.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rikki's POV

When I felt the water touch my skin, all I could think of was swimming as fast as I could. I crawled into deeper water and swam as fast as I can. Before I left, my tail touched a guy's leg and everyone probably was probably evacuating the water. When I was far away, I went above the surface. I could still see the beach. Everyone was out of the water. I could see Cleo and Bella running away from the person who threw me in. I couldn't make out who it was.

I swam to Mako and went into the moon pool. I sat on the ledge and took some deep breaths. Who threw me in? Hopefully Bella and Cleo saw.

I jumped back into the water and swam to the beach near my house. I looked around before I got on the sand and dried myself off. I got up and wiped the sand off my butt then I walked to my house.

When I walked into the house, Bella and Cleo hugged me. When they let go, Zane hugged me and kissed me deeply.

"Who threw me in the water?" I asked them.

Zane looked at me and told me who did it.

Charlotte.

"I told you not to trust her," I said to Zane. "Once a bitch, always a bitch."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should listen to you more," Zane said.

"Damn right! Our secret was almost revealed to a whole beach!"

"I know."

"Is that all you can say?" I asked him.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't know she was going to try to tell a whole beach!"

"You don't have to yell," I said to him.

"Rikki, you've been yelling," Cleo said.

"Shut it Cleo," I said to her.

"Zane, sorry I yell, but I take it back if you don't apologize for yelling."

"I'm sorry love," he said.

Zane went into the kitchen to make me hot chocolate while I sat on the couch with the girls.

"Is Emma still in the room?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Bella said.

"Where's Ash?"

"In Emma's room. Sitting by her side."

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

At the door was my Dad.

"Dad," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," he told me.

"I'm in a bad mood right now, so can you leave."

"Why are you in a bad mood pumpkin?"

"Last time I checked, you don't want to be in my life if it involved Zane and the baby. There still in my life, so you probably won't care!"

"I'm sorry. I thought it over and I was stupid. I was wrong to get upset like that."

"You were."

"You never were quick to forgive."

I was silent.

"I really am sorry Rikki and I want to help."

I thought about it for a moment. My dad doesn't usually say sorry. I learned that from him. I stepped out of the way and let him in. We walked into the living room and Zane walked in from the kitchen.

"Rikki, here's your hot-" he stopped when he saw my dad. "What is he doing here? I swear, if you hurt Rikki again I am going to kill you."

"Zane, he apologized and I forgave him. It's this weird thing I'm trying. I never usually forgive people quickly," I said to him. The girls laughed and Zane handed me the hot chocolate. I sipped it and loved it.

"How do you make such good hot chocolate?" I asked Zane.

"I think we should worry about that later," Zane said.

"What happened that put Rikki in a bad mood?" my dad asked us.

I filled him in and he looked at me and listened. He couldn't believe what I told him.

"Why would someone want to expose you?" he asked me.

"They just hate mermaids. What did mermaids ever do to them?" I said.

"If the mermaids back then were like Charlotte was, I understand," Cleo said.

"True. What if they only hate us because of myths?" I asked them.

"What do you mean," my dad asked me.

"It's said the mermaids lured sailors to their deaths with their songs. The clearly isn't true, right Cleo?" I looked at her. Cleo never had the best voice. She only had a good voice when she was high on the full moon. That eventually wore off when the moon set, thankfully.

"I didn't kill anyone when I was a siren though," Cleo said.

"Wait, you were a siren?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah. We'll tell you about it sometime," I said to her. I felt a tickle in my throat and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I hate morning sickness. It last all freakin day!

"You okay Rikki?" Zane asked me through the door.

"Yeah, just morning sickness," I said as I opened the door. He hugged me and we went back to the others after I brushed my teeth.

"So, where were we?" I asked them.

"We are trying to figure out why they hate us," Bella said.

"Right. Maybe they're just jealous?" I said.

"Rikki," Cleo said.

"They probably just think that we shouldn't exist. That's probably why they want to kill us."

"They don't want to kill you," Zane said.

"Wait what?" I asked him. "Do you remember something that they told you?"

"Yeha, they want to use you as weapons and make little girl's dreams come true. Yeah right. They just want to figure this out and use it against people."

"That's just sick!" I said.

"I agree," my dad said. "How can they experiment on little girls?"

"Were not little girls anymore dad," I said to him.

"They're going to experiment on little girls when they figure out how you became mermaids."

"If they find out," Bella said. Her phone went off. "It's a text from Will. He says that he doesn't care if I tell him to stay away, he's coming back."

"Great. One more person we have to look after," I said.

"Maybe we should tell the police," Ash said. I didn't realize that he came down the stairs.

"What?"

"Tell the police about who you are. Show them. You can get Denmen arrested and they can help Emma."

"We can't. Number one rule is not to tell anyone your secret," I said to him.

"Really? How many people know that your mermaids. Let's see. There's me, Zane, your Dad, Charlotte, Lewis, Will and Denmen. Did I forget anyone?"

"Revealing our secret wouldn't help us Ash. It would just make it worse," Cleo said.

"I don't believe that. My girlfriend is in a coma because of your freakin secret!" Ash said.

"You need to calm down," Zane said.

We heard a door open upstrairs.

"Is Lewis here," I asked them. They shook their heads no.

"What's going on guys?" a voice asked us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! You guys are inspiring me to write more and more. Thanks for that! One of my fav reviews so far has been from someone with the name Rimini3. Here's what they wrote.**

_**Honestly without a doubt I think this is the best h2o story I've read on here, (especially because Rikki and Zane are back together) I loved it and when I first started reading, i stayed up until three in the morning to read it and then when it 'finished' I went out of my mind because I wanted to know what happens next. Your story is great and the plots are brilliant, and your a great writer. You capture the personality's amazingly and your just really good. Hope you write more:)3**_

**Thanks for that fav!**

**So here is the next Chapter of What to do About Love! **

Chapter 25

I looked towards the stairs and saw someone that I didn't expect to see up.

Emma.

"Emma!" Cleo said and she ran towards her. I did too and hugged her. Lewis and Zane did too. Ash just grabbed her from us, gently, and kissed her deeply.

"I am so glad you're okay," Ash said to Emma after he kissed her.

"So are we," Cleo said.

"Thanks you guys. I have one question though," Emma said.

"Yeah,"I said to her.

"Why am I not in Paris?"

We laughed and told her what happened.

"You were taken by this group who wants to use mermaids against people or something. Charlotte brought you to us and then she betrayed us. Zane was an idiot and let her stay here," I told her.

"Wait, where are we?" she asked me.

"In me and Zane's house."

"Since when do you have a house together? The last time we text each other you told me that you broke up and hated him."

"Yeah, that was a while ago. Want something to drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks."

I went into the kitchen and got her a glass of orange juice. I went back into the living room and handed the glass to Emma. She was now sitting on the couch next to Ash.

"Oh, Rikki forgot to tell you something," Zane said.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Were engaged!" he said.

She spit her juice all over herself. Ten seconds later she had her tail. Unfortunately, some juice splashed me too. My tail came and I almost fell to the ground, but Zane caught me.

"Can't let you or the baby getting hurt," he said to me.

"Baby?" Emma screamed.

"You've missed a lot," Cleo said.

Emma looked around the room and her gaze stayed on Bella.

"Who is she?" she asked us.

"That's Bella. She's a mermaid too. She became on when she was like nine or something in Ireland," Cleo said. Emma nodded and looked at my tail.

"Why is your tail blue?"

"That's a long story too," I said to her.

"Explain, after you dry me off."

"What do you want explained?"

"Everything. The engagement, the baby-"

"You really want to know how I got pregnant?" I asked her.

"No!" We all laughed. I dried her off and then me.

"Why was there a huge cut on my stomach?" She asked us.

"You got shot," Lewis said as he walked inside.

"Yeah, sure, you can come in," Zane said.

"Do you remember anything before waking up here?" Lewis asked her.

"Give her some time to calm down and relax Lewis," Bella said.

"It's okay. I remember being followed when I was shopping with Elliot one day. Where's my family?" she asked us.

"They're okay. I'll call them and see if they can fly in," Cleo said.

"Thanks."

"Any other questions?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why the hell are you back with Zane?" she asked me.

"Now that really is a long story." I told her about the full moon affecting me for a month.

"That's possible?" she asked us.

"Apparently," I said.

I then told her word for word what he said to me. Then I told her about how Bella caught us kissing. She laughed at that.

"When do you have to go back to school?" I asked them.

"We've been studying from home for a while. We told our schools that we had an emergency back home and didn't know how long we would be. They gave us work and email us things to work on. We missed spring break, but we didn't miss that much school," Cleo said.

"I can't wait till Will gets here. I miss him," Bella said.

"I hope he doesn't bring Sophie," Cleo said.

"Isn't Sophie the one who kissed Zane? She's the reason you broke up, right?" Emma asked me.

"Yeah. She also ruined the moon pool. That reminds me, do you remember being in the moon pool while you were being held captive?" I asked her.

"Why do you ask?" she asked me.

"I saw this mermaid, only I could see her. She had the same color hair as you and swam like you. She said she needed help."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember swimming, wishing someone would help me. I can barley remember it though."

"It doesn't mean that it's her," Lewis said.

"It could be," Zane said to Lewis.

"I highly doubt it."

"Rikki has a new power, why can't Emma?"

"Wait! Rikki has a new power?" Emma asked us.

"Yeah. Without it, you'd be dead," Bella said.

"What do you mean? What does she mean Rikki?"

"I healed you. Not completely, but I still healed you enough to keep you alive. The bullet wound was much worse and you had cuts and bruises all over your body. I can only heal when I'm a mermaid. I even healed Zane," I said.

"Yeah, by conjuring a sandwich," Zane said.

"Hey, I'm lucky my mom explained that to me. I was so confused. Who wouldn't be when a sandwich pops up in front of you?"

"Woah, your mom?" Emma asked me.

"You are full of questions," I said. She gave me her annoyed look. I explained everything that happened with my dreams.

"We never did find out what hit me over the head did we?" I said.

"I remember that. You scared the hell out of me," Zane said.

"Sorry. I didn't plan on it."

"I know love," he said as he kissed me.

"Get a room," Bella said.

"Hey, you kissed Will in front of us all the time when you were both here," Cleo said.

"I agree with Cleo. You can kiss Will, I can kiss Zane, Emma can kiss Ash, and Cleo can kiss Lewis," I said.

We all laughed and the guys blushed a little.

"I love it when guys blush," I said.

"Maybe I should blush more often then," Zane said.

"Don't expect anything."

Bella snorted which made everyone laugh.

Emma got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"For a swim," she told us.

"Not a good idea," Zane said. "Rikki was caught in a net before. Go swim in the basement."

Emma looked confused.

"Come on, I'll show you," I said. "You coming?" I asked Cleo and Bella.

They both said yeah.

"Zane, why don't you and the other guys watch some stupid sports show or something," I said to him. He nodded.

I walked downstairs to enjoy a swim with my mermaid friends.

Once down stairs, we jumped into the pool, it was a salt water pool.

We were all under water, smiling at each other.

This was turning out to be a good day.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. Please comment! I want at least 65 before I publish my next chapter! I need to set a goal! I am so weird…. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Emma's POV

After they told me what had happened to me, I was freaking out. Not on the outside of course, but on the inside. Why did they shoot me? Zane said that they want to use us, not kill us. If that was true, then why was I almost dead and in a come? I don't think they were telling the truth when they told Zane this piece of information. I think that they want to kill us. The only reason they want to know how this happened to us, was to stop it from happening again. What was so bad about mermaids? All those myths and legends aren't true. I've never killed anyone with my singing voice. People should be happy that I don't sing aloud. Someone would die cause of my bad voice. It's worse than Cleo's! Anyway, why did they go after me first? They were probably here, at home, watching their every move. When I found out that Zane was kidnapped, I worried about my own family. I didn't tell them what I was. I'm still surprised that Rikki told her dad. I can't even dream about telling my family. They would look at me like I just murdered and innocent koala. I'm still shocked that Rikki's dad didn't freak out when he found out. Rikki told me that he took it pretty well. He only passed out. Not a big deal. I just wish that I could tell my family about me. Maybe I should. It would be so easier to explain why I quite swimming. They would probably understand. Elliot would go ballistic. He would ask me thousands of questions and I really wouldn't mind answering them. Should I tell them? I could, when they come home. They would be wondering what happened to me. The only way to explain that was to show them who I really was. I just hope that they don't hate me. I really want my family to stay a whole and not changed. Telling them might change that. They would worry constantly and ask if any attempts were made on my life again. I just don't want to see them hurt and worried, but I have to tell them.

**Rikki's POV**

Once we began swimming, I felt a million times better. I loved the feeling of the water against my face when I swim. We all went above water and hung out at the ledge of the pool.

"This pool is huge!" Emma said.

"It's not the ocean though," I replied.

"I agree," Bella said.

"Me too," Cleo stated.

"What are you thinking about so hard Em?" I asked her.

"I think I might tell my family about us," she said.

"What?" Cleo said.

"How else am I supposed to explain what happened?"

"Lie," I said.

"That's always the answer for you isn't it Rikki. Why do you get to tell your dad and I can't tell my family?"

"I had to tell my dad."

"Well, I have to tell my family."

I got out of the pool and dried myself off.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked me.

"I need some time alone," I said.

"Please stay!"

I'm an idiot. She just woke up and I haven't seen her for over a year.

"You're right Emma. Sorry," I said as I jumped back into the pool.

"It's okay," she told me when I got back from under the water. She hugged me.

"So, you lost your memory and fell in love with Zane?" she asked me.

Bella and Cleo laughed and looked at me for an answer.

"Yes, yes I did. I was under the spell of the moon," I said with my best Shakespeare impression.

We all laughed.

"That was horrible. Are you sure you're not under a spell right now?" Cleo asked me.

"I'm positive."

We swam for another hour. Everyone then left. I told Emma that she could stay here. She gladly accepted. Ash, unfortunately, had to go back to college in a week.

"I only get a week to spend with you," he said to Emma.

"It's sad. I haven't seen you in forever," she said to him. They kissed.

"Get a room," I told them. They broke apart.

"Didn't we go over this kissing guys thing?" she asked me.

"I never said that we could kiss in front of each other," I stated.

"Fine. Come on Ash," she said as she pulled him up to her room.

"Now she's going to end up pregnant," I said to myself.

"Hello my beautiful mermaid," said a voice behind me. He put his arms around me and I turned around so I could face him.

"Hey Zane."

"You tired?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's been an eventful day."

"I agree. Come on, let's go sleep and try not to hear what Emma and Ash are doing." I laughed and so did he. We ran upstairs and got changed for bed. I would take a bath tomorrow. I'm really too tired to now.

"Are you alright Rikki?" he asked me as I climbed into bed next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired and all the puking is annoying me. I went to the bathroom before to pee and ended up throwing up. That's another thing that sucks. I have to pee like every twenty minutes!"

He hugged me and said, "Yeah, but it's worth it for our kid. I just can't wait for the day it's bron. I'm going to be a better father than my dad was. I definitely won't leave our kid in another country when it's ten."

I laughed at that.

"Good, cause I would not like that."

"SO what do you want it to be?" he asked me.

"What do I want what to be?"

"The baby."

"I'm not sure. I guess a girl. What if the baby's a mermaid? It could be one from birth. Then it would be a true mermaid."

"A one month baby moon struck. That's going to be interesting."

"Shut up," I said to him as I hit him with a pillow. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"A girl."

"Love you Zane."

"Love you too. Night."

I fell asleep so fast in his arms. Nothing but sweet dreams.

_Three months later._

Cleo and Lewis went back to the US to go finish college for the year. Bella and Will stayed an extra week. When they saw each other for the first time in a month, they went insane. He kept kissing her and she kept kissing him. It was kinda disgusting. Ash left for college and Emma was now staying with her family. When her family came to see her for the first time in months, they were so happy. They missed her like crazy and were so happy to see her. They thanked us for keeping her safe. She told her family about who she was and they were okay with it, but they don't look at her the same way as they used too. It's only a small change. Only someone who had been around them for a while could see it. My stomach is now huge and we found out what the gender was. A girl. It's what we both wanted. We have to pick between two names. Artemis and Ariana. We love both names and just can't choose. The baby is healthy and we are happy about that. We haven't been attacked lately, but I know that they're still out there.

We decided to get married a year after the baby was born. We'll be pretty good at taking care of our daughter by then. It also gives me time to find a great dress. I know, I'm not the type to wear a dress, but I saw a picture of my mother in her dress. She looked beautiful and I knew she would want me to wear a great dress too.

Zane and I started to pick out things for the baby room. Zane painted it purple. I hate the color pink. We both agreed that purple would be a great color. We have white furniture in there and still have a lot of the room to decorate.

I still fight with Zane a lot, but we always make up after he spends a night in the basement. :D

I love Zane with all my heart and we fell more in love. Especially when he took me out on that romantic date he promised me.

The doorbell rang one morning and I opened it to find Miriam.

"What do you want?" I asked her with a nasty tone.

"Can I speak with Zane?"

"Why, so you can try to steal him form me? That isn't going to happen."

"A girl can try. Zane!" she screamed into my house.

"I that Miriam?" he asked me as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah," I told him. He could hear the anger in my voice. He went over to me and kissed me.

"What do you want?" he asked Miriam.

"Just wanted to say hi," she replied.

"I know you and you never want to just say hi."

"Dine, I admit it. I came here for something else." She opened her water bottle that I just noticed she had and threw the water on me. I tried to run away, but my stomach got in the way. I saw my tail and Zane caught me.

"So it's true. I guess I'll join them."

"Join who Miriam?" I asked her.

"That stupid group that has no name. Wants to hurt you or capture you or something." After she said that she left.

Great. I knew they weren't gone, but I didn't want to admit it. Now I had too. They were still here.

And they wanted me.

**Vote if you want the name to be Artemis or Ariana. Say it in your comment and you can only vote once. Voting will end on the 20****h**** of August. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Baby name survey thing.**

**Ariana-3**

**Artemis-0**

Chapter 27

Rikki's POV

"Why did they ask Miriam to join the group that wants to hurt us?" I asked Zane.

"I don't know. Maybe because she hates you," he replied.

"And I hate her!"

"Maybe you should go take a nap. We don't want you under too much stress. It might be bad for the baby. The doctor said that you needed to relax."

He helped me get up and walk me upstairs.

"You're right. Can you get me some red velvet cupcakes with vanilla icing?"

"Anything for you, but I don't want to leave you alone."

I walked into our bedroom and he followed. I lied down in bed and turned on the TV we put in our room.

"Can't you just order it and have it delivered?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'll call the bakery." He left the room and made the call.

I got my cell off the bedside table and called Emma.

"Hey Emma. Can you come over today?" I asked her.

She told me that she could and we hung up. I text what happened this morning to Cleo and Bella. I told them that I was telling Emma now.

I got out of bed while Zane was in the shower. He told me to stay in bed, but I never listen.

I opened the door and let Emma in.

"Hey Emma."

She laughed and I asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're huge!"

"Shut up!"

She laughed when I took a pillow from the couch and threw it at her.

"Rikki!" I heard Zane yell.

"Shit, I was supposed to stay in bed," I said.

"Then go upstairs and I'll follow," Emma said.

We got upstairs and I lied down in my bed. Zane gave me a lecture that I had to be responsible and listen to the doctor.

"I know Zane. I was opening the door for Emma," I said to him. He left the room to go get my cupcakes.

"Get some cupcakes for Emma!" I screamed to him.

"Chocolate cupcakes Zane!" Emma screamed.

We laughed at the sound Zane made.

"So, what's up?" Emma asked me.

I told her about Miriam and how she was joining the group that wants to kill us.

"I knew that bitch was bad news," Emma said.

"Everyone knew that," I said to her.

"Why did they ask her?"

"Cause she hates us!" I said with a smile.

"That was a good thing in the past, but now, it's going to be even more dangerous."

"Yeah, I bet she's still jealous that Zane chose me and not her."

"That's a good thing. Who knows what she would have done to him."

We talked some more and Zane finally showed up with the cupcakes.

"What took you so long?" I asked him.

"Long line," he told me.

"I've been craving those cupcakes for hours!"

"I was gone for twenty minutes."

Emma laughed and I looked at her.

"Shut up. When you're pregnant I am so making fun of you," I said to her.

Zane handed me a cupcake and gave Emma a cupcake. Zane got himself this smores cupcake.

We sat in our room, eating the cupcakes.

"Thanks Zane!" I said to him.

"Anything for you," he told me.

"I miss Ash," Emma said.

"It's okay Emma, he's coming soon for summer vacation. They all are coming down," I said to her.

"About that, I have a question about Bella," she said to me.

"Uh oh. Girl talk. I'm just going to leave the room," Zane said as he slowly left the room.

After he left, I asked her, "What's your question? I'm probably going to regret answering it."

"Why didn't you tell Bella about me?"

"It never came up. We had a lot to deal with." I told her about the water tentacle and the comet.

"So, you almost died?" she asked me.

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"yeah, Bella wanted to get rid of the comet herself, but we wouldn't let her."

"So, Will knows about us being mermaids?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. Great friends. It's funny. Zane thought that Will wanted me, but he wanted Bella."

She laughed and said, "I can't wait to meet him. When are they coming?"

"In a week."

I got up out of bed and Emma yelled at me. Then Zane came running and yelled at me too.

"I got to pee!"

They said okay and Emma said sorry. Zane didn't. Emma elbowed him in the stomach and he finally said sorry.

When I came out of the bathroom, Zane and Emma were gone. They probably went downstairs. I snuck downstairs and saw them in the kitchen. I went into the basement and jumped into the pool. I didn't really jump; I kinda walked into the pool. I took the stairs that led into the pool in the shallow end.

I could hear Zane and Emma freaking out upstairs. I laughed to myself. I swam to the bottom of the deep end. It was harder to swim now that I had a huge stomach. I wasn't as graceful as I was before the baby. That'll change in about two months.

I heard Zane come downstairs and Emma following. They came into the pool room. I went above the surface and they looked at me.

"What are you doing Rikki?" Zane asked me.

"Swimming. You can't expect me not to swim," I said to him.

"She has a point," Emma said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Zane said.

I looked at him and said, "I'm a mermaid. I'm pretty sure that I can swim without hurting myself."

Emma jumped into the water and Zane asked her what she was doing.

"Why not join Rikki for a swim. Come on in Zane," Emma said.

"When's the next full moon?" I asked Emma.

"Next week. The day after Ash is coming!"

"I take it your excited."

"Yeah!"

"Zane come in for a swim," I said to him.

"Rikki, come on, get out," he said to me.

"Why are you so worried? You know that I can take care of myself."

"She has a point Zane," Emma said.

"Fine. I'll come in. Give me a minute to change." He headed to leave to get changed. He stopped when he heard what Emma said.

"What if Zane was a mermaid? I mean merman."

"I can't imagine him with an orange tail," I said.

"Maybe his tail would change color like yours did."

"That could happen."

Zane just looked at us with a horrified expression.

"Zane, you could show off your muscle," I said.

"No thanks. I think I'll leave being a mermaid to you girls," he said as he left the room.

Me and Emma laughed so hard.

"So how's your family?" I asked her.

"They're good. Elliot asks me a lot of questions, but it least I don't have to lie anymore."

"That's good. Our secret really isn't a secret anymore. I wonder if Cleo and Bella are going to tell their family."

We talked for a few minutes. Our backs were to the door. All of the sudden, we saw a little kid fly over us and jump into the pool.

"Elliot!" Emma screamed. He came above water and Zane came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Elliot.

"I was looking for Emma, so I came here. Zane let me in and said they were swimming in the pool. He said I could jump in. Wow, this pool is huge! Must be able to fit ten, no, twenty mermaids all at one time," he said.

Zane jumped in and swam over to me. "The little kid wanted to swim with his sister, so why not let him," Zane said.

"You scared me," I said to both of them.

They each said sorry. I swam away from the ledge and swam to the bottom of the pool again. Emma followed me. Zane and Elliot were looking at us from under water, not as deep as us though. They were both wearing goggles so they could see.

I looked at Zane and waved. He waved back. Emma waved to Elliot and he waved back too. We swam back to them and Elliot wouldn't shut up about how cool our tails were.

"We should probably go home," Emma said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," I said. "Watch out for Miriam."

They got out of the pool and I dried Emma off. Zane helped me out and I dried myself off. I dried Elliot and Zane off too. Zane and I then walked them out.

"Can't wait for next week," Emma said as she gave me a hug.

"Same here. Finally going to be able to mess with Lewis again!" I said back to her. We laughed and they left.

Zane gave me a hug after he shut the door. He then put his hand on my stomach.

"I can't wait till our baby girl is born," he said. "I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"No, she will be taught to be happy with what she has. She can't get everything she wants Zane."

"Did you ever quit your job at that clothing store?" he asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, a while ago. When the baby is born, I will go back to working after the wedding."

"Okay, but who's going to watch her?" he asked me.

"Emma could. She's not going to college for a while. She went to the doctor the other day. He said to take a break from school for a couple years. The doctor is stupid, but she listens to him."

"Most doctors are stupid."

**Don't forget to comment and vote on the name. Only vote once!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**So far, it looks like the babies name will be Ariana. I just want to say that I think that Artemis is a better name. A comment convinced me. The commenter was fantasylunagirl. She said,**

_**I think Artemis is a more appropriate name than Ariana because of their meanings.**_

_**Ariana- Lika a beautiful melody**_

_**Artemis- Greek Goddess of the Moon.**_

**I just would like to say why I think that Artemis is a better name. The girls are affected by the moon and if Artemis means Greek goddess of the moon, it makes more sense. You're probably wondering why I asked you for your opinion if I was just going to write all this. I wanted to see what you guys would say. I like what my reviewers say and respect your comments. I promise to choose whichever name had the most votes. You can change it if you want. Just say that you are changing your vote.**

Chapter 28

Rikki's POV

_1 week later_

"Ash!" Emma screamed as she ran to hug him in the airport. I saw Bella and Will and ran, or tried to run, over to them. I actually waddled to them. They laughed at my walking.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said to them. Zane was right behind me, making sure that I didn't fall.

"Sorry Rikki, it's just too funny," Will said. Their luggage was on the ground and Will had his arm around Bella.

"You guys must be happy to be together again," I said to them.

"We are," Bella said.

I looked back at Emma. She was making out with Ash.

"Emma, stop sucking his face!" I screamed to her.

She looked at me and gave me a what-did-I-do look.

I laughed along with Zane, Ash, and Bella. Emma didn't meet Will yet. He was in town, but she was spending time with Ash and her family. She just didn't get the chance.

"Come over here," Zane said to Emma and Ash. They listened and walked over with Ash's luggage.

"Emma, this is Will, Bella's boyfriend," I said to Emma. She shook Will's hand and said hi.

"Let's get the luggage in the car and head to the house," Zane said.

"Yes, please! My feet are killing me," I said.

Will and Bella laughed at me again. I ignored them.

We got in the car and the boys loaded the luggage in the trunk.

"How's Zane treating you?" Bella asked me.

"Good. We have fights every now and then, but everything's good after he spends a night in the basement," I answered. They laughed. It felt good to be around my friends again. Lewis and Cleo are coming in tomorrow. I can't wait till were all here.

The drive back to the house was filled with catching up and stories. We laughed and laughed the whole way home.

"Are we allowed to swim in the ocean yet?" Bella asked me.

"I don't think so," Zane said.

"I'm not allowed to swim as much, thanks to Mr. Dad over here," I said as I pointed to Zane.

Zane stared at the road as we all laughed.

"Love you!" I said to him.

"You better. Love you too," he said.

Will then said I love you to Bella and she said I love you to him. Emma and Ash did the same thing.

"There's a lot of love in the air," Bella said.

"That's a good thing," Will said.

We arrived at my beautiful home and got everyone settled in their rooms. Bella and Will were staying in the guest bedroom. Emma was staying at her house along with Ash. When Cleo and Lewis arrived, they would sleep in the bedroom on the main floor. I didn't even know we had a bedroom on that level.

We ordered pizza for dinner and after, Emma and Ash went home. But, before they left, Emma gave us a little wink. She was going to have some fun tonight.

I went swimming with Bella in the pool while the boys watched some TV. I needed to talk to Bella alone.

"I'm nervous," I said after we've been swimming for a couple minutes.

"About what?" she asked me.

"About being a mom."

She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I don't know how to be a mom. I never really had one. MY mom left when I was little. She and my dad fought a lot. I fight a lot with Zane. I'm just worried that the same thing will happen."

"You would never leave Zane. Your tail changed color for him." I smiled.

"I just don't want to mess her up. I want my daughter to be happy with what she can get. Zane wants to spoil her, but I don't want her to grow up to be a stuck up bitch, you know?"

"I'll talk to her if she ever acts like that. I can see it now. I little baby in a crib. She has the little purse with the little dog. Complaining about the milk she's getting."

I splashed water at her and she laughed. I joined her laughter.

"Thanks Bella," I said to her.

"No problem Rikki. I bet Zane is worried about being a dad too. He never had a nice dad."

"He doesn't worry about anything. He just goes through life with a conceited attitude. It's what makes him himself."

**Zane's POV**

"Will, I'm freaking out," I said to him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I don't know how to be a dad."

"Why are you talking to me about this? We kinda hate each other, remember."

"True. I'll just talk to Ash."

"Just read a book or something. I don't know. Good luck. Make sure she doesn't come out with your attitude."

**Will's POV**

Why did Zane tell me about his worries? I'm still pissed at him for what he did to Rikki. He also allowed my sister to mess up the moon pool. Not cool. I refuse to help him. I try to smile when Rikki is in the room, but when she's gone; I hate him and won't listen to him. I don't need to waste my time on him. I'm only sitting here, watching TV with him because Rikki and Bella want to talk. I wish girls didn't have to talk so much.

I still don't get why Zane vented to me. He hates me too. He's hated me ever since he thought I liked Rikki. I'm still mad at him for pushing me at the party. He's a jerk and always will be. I just hope that his daughter will look up to Rikki and not him. Rikki may not be the nicest person at times, but she was definitely nicer than Zane. Rikki had her moments of kindness. I just hope that she didn't make a mistake forgiving Zane.


	29. Chapter 29

**Some people are probably wondering about how Emma told her family about her mermaidness. I thought that I would write a chapter about her doing that. Some people also wanted another Emma POV. This chapter is probably shorter than the others. Here it is and don't forget to review, even if you have complaints. I will take compliments and insults. :D**

Chapter 29

Emma's POV

**Telling my parents about me being a mermaid**

When my parents arrived from vacation, I moved back into our house. vacation, i id

They hugged me and I tried to find a place in our conversations to tell them about me. I thought about how they would react. Elliot would find cool. My mom and dad, I don't know. I'm scared to tell them, but they need to know.

We drove home from the airport. Ash was driving. He claimed that I shouldn't drive yet. I disagreed, but Zane and Rikki took his side.

We arrived at our house and Ash went back to Rikki and Zane's house. We walked inside and we sat on the couch. They asked me what happened to me. I guess this was the time to tell them.

"I will, but first, I have to tell you, well, show you, something else. Elliot can you get a small glass of water for me," I said to my family. Elliot listened and got up and got the glass of water.

"Here, Emma," Elliot said as he handed the water to me.

I'm starting to think that telling them is a bad idea. Will they treat me differently? Will they see me as their daughter or sister anymore?

"What did you want to tell us sweety?" my mom asked me.

"Promise that you won't hate me or freak out," I said.

"Just tell us."

"Okay." I was about to pour the water on me when Elliot stopped me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I have to show you something. This is the only way." They all looked confused. "Trust me."

I poured the water on my leg. Ten seconds late my tail appeared.

My mom gasped and my dad just stared at my tail. My brother had my favorite reaction.

"That is awesome!" he screamed.

"Shush Elliot," my dad said.

"Please don't hate me," I said.

"What the heck is this Emma? Is this some kind of joke?" my dad asked me.

"It's not a joke. I'm a mermaid."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true. You can check for zippers or whatever. Truth is, I'm a mermaid. So is Rikki and Cleo. Also Bella, but I just met her."

"How long have you been a mermaid?" my mom asked me.

"You actually believe her?" my dad asked my mom.

"Let her talk," my brother said.

"Since I got stranded on Mako," I said.

"That long?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah. I can also do something else. Elliot, can you refill the glass with water?"

He took the glass and did what I said.

"Put it on the table," I said to him. He did. "Thanks."

"What are you doing Emma?" my dad asked me.

"Just watch the water."

I put my hand up and froze the water. They all gasped and I just started at them. Did I make a mistake telling them?

"This is who I am," I said. "I can't change this and I don't want to. If you can't deal with it then fine. I love being a mermaid and I needed to tell you. I was kidnapped because of this, but saved. I've been through a lot as a mermaid and I'm not ready to give it up. I miss swimming for the swim team, but now I can swim with dolphins and fish. I can explore the deepest part of the ocean. I discover new places every time I swim. I love it. I can't imagine my life any other way."

"We need to talk about this. Can you give us a minute alone?" my dad asked me.

"It's kinda hard for me to move on land when I'm like this," I said.

"Okay." They left the room and I dried off. My tail disappeared and my I was now looking at my legs.

They came back into the room about twenty minutes later.

"Emma, I'm sorry about how I acted. I don't care what you are. None of us do. We love you for who you are. Nothing will ever change that," my dad said.

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me."

We hugged and I felt relieved.

They accept me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the great review. I can't believe that this is my 30****th**** chapter. I never knew that this story would go past twenty chapters. Thanks for inspiring me and for encouraging me to write more.**

Chapter 30

Rikki's POV

It was the next morning and I was in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs. Will came into the room and sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Will!" I said.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said.

"Yeah, I woke up and was all happy. It's weird right?"

"Yeah. I have to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Zane."

"What about Zane?" I asked him.

He looked at me when I turned around to look at him.

"Spit it out Will," I said as I turned back to the eggs.

"I think something's wrong with him."

"Why do you think that?"

"He asked me for help yesterday."

I burst out laughing. That would never happen.

"I don't think he would ask you for help, no offense," I said.

"He did."

"About what?"

"He wanted help cause he doesn't know how to be a dad."

I looked at Will and started laughing again.

"What?" he asked me.

"I'm worrying about the same thing. I was talking to Bella about it yesterday."

"Talking about what?" Zane asked from the doorway.

"Good morning Zane," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Come on, tell me."

"Will, can you give me a moment alone to talk to Zane?" I asked him. He nodded and left the room. I finished making the eggs and started to talk.

"I was talking to Bella about how I don't know how to be a mom. Will told me you're worried about the same thing," I said to Zane. I put the eggs on a big plate and placed them on the kitchen table.

"I'm not worried about being a mom. I'm worried about being a dad," Zane said.

I laughed. "You know what I mean."

"We can get through this together. We can ask your dad for help."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Bella came into the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked us.

I said no at the same time Zane said yes.

"I'm confused," Bella said.

We laughed and told Will that he could come back in the room. We helped ourselves to breakfast and Ash and Emma came through the door.

"Hey, come get some breakfast!" I screamed to them.

They helped themselves and we all sat down eating.

"How's you mom about Ash staying at your house?" Zane asked Emma.

"She's okay with it, but he has to sleep on the couch." I laughed and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's not a good thing," Emma said.

"I find it funny when someone has to sleep on the couch."

"It's not. My parents don't trust him and it upsets me."

"You know how I am Emma."

"I know that's what upsets me more."

"Sorry." We ate the rest of breakfast in silence.

"What time is it?" I asked Zane.

"Time to go pick Cleo and Lewis up. I'll go pick them up. You stay here and relax," he said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about we leave the girls alone and all the guys go pick them up from the airport," Ash said.

"Okay," Zane said. The guys left and I sat on the couch. The girls followed.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"Fine, why?" I asked her.

"You just seem down," Emma said.

"Well, I was happy, but then we fought. I don't want to fight. It causes stress and I can't be under stress."

"I'm sorry. It is kinda funny that he has to sleep on the couch. I was just upset because I got in a fight with my dad this morning. I don't think he really accepts me as a mermaid. He acts like he does, but he gives me these looks," Emma said.

"I don't get why you told your parents. I don't get how you told them," Bella said.

"It's actually not that hard," I said. "I just dumped water on my legs."

"It was harder to tell my parents," Emma said. "But, Elliot loved it. He thought it was awesome. He had fun swimming with us, right Rikki?"

"Yeah, that was so funny," I said.

"Can we go swimming now?" Bella asked me.

"Why not, but I want to go to the moon pool."

"Let's go," Emma said.

I got up, with help from Emma and Bella.

"Thanks," I said to them as we walked down to the beach.

"You sure you can swim?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah."

They dived into the water, but I walked. We checked the area and saw no boat, nets, or cameras.

We swam to the underwater entrance to the moon pool. We sat on the ledge and talked.

"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Emma asked me.

"Ariana or Artemis," I said.

"I love both of those names," Bella said. Emma agreed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them.

"About what?" Emma asked me.

"The group. Why can't they find a name for the freakin group? It's getting annoying calling the group."

"Yeah," Bella said.

"They tried to kill us. At least they don't know about you Bella."

"That's a good thing," Emma said.

"I can't believe what they did to you Emma. It just annoys the hell out of me." I unintentionally balled my hand into a fist. The moon pool began to heat up.

"Rikki!" Emma screamed.

"I looked at the pool and said, "Oh crap." I released my hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You need to keep your stress level down. There's something out there that happens to pregnant woman. It risks your health and the baby's life," Emma said.

"You should be a nurse or a doctor," Bella said to Emma.

"Yeah, you should," I said.

"Rikki!" I heard someone yell.

"Uh oh, they found us," I said. Zane and the boys came into the cave. Cleo swam in.

"Hey, what's up?" Bella asked them.

"What are you doing here?" Zane asked us.

"Relaxing. I could heat up the water a little so it's a hot tube," I said.

"Do that," Bella said. I heated the water a bit and we all relaxed some more.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to swim in the ocean with them out there?" Zane asked me.

"I'm relaxing. You're always telling me to relax more."

"She's right," Will said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey Lewis. How's geek school?" I asked him.

"Great," he said.

Bella laughed and said hi to Will.

"Does anyone have an iPod or something? I really want to listen to some music," I said.

Lewis took his out and put on some music.

"This is great," Cleo said.

"Yeah, it is."

I hung out with my friends and my fiancé. We had fun for the rest of the day. Later, we went back to the house and had dinner. I then went to bed.

It was a long, awesome day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I've been pretty busy. I also didn't know how to start this chapter. Hopefully you like it. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 31

Rikki's POV

_Rikki is now 9 months pregnant._

"Aren't you excited?" Emma asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to be born. I'm going to be a better mom than my mom ever was. Yeah, I'm thankful that she came to me in my dreams, but I can't let my daughter grow up without a mom," I said.

We were at the ice cream shop and just got our ice cream. I've been craving it all day.

"Can't the baby come at any time? Aren't you nine months now?"

We sat at one of the tables.

"Yeah. Zane doesn't want me out of the house that much. He can deal." We laughed.

"He is being more responsible. He has changed."

"Yeah, he has. He's really excited about the baby. He won't stop talking about her. This baby is messing me up. I'm becoming nicer, but I love this baby."

"She has done a good thing. You being nicer is a miracle."

"Thanks Em."

"No problem." She looked at her watch. "I got to go. Do you need a ride back to your place?" she asked me.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk."

Emma left and I finished my ice cream. I'm going to be a mom! I can't wait. So close to seeing her beautiful, little face.

I headed toward my house when someone grabbed me from behind.

"What?" I screamed. "Help!"

I screamed some more, but they stuck I needle in my arm and everything went dark.

**Zane's POV**

I was waiting for Rikki to come home when the doorbell rang. It was probably Rikki. She's always forgetting her keys.

I opened the door and saw Emma.

"Hey Zane. Is Rikki home yet?" she asked me.

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, but I had to go. Family thing. She said she was walking home. I called her, but she didn't answer. I checked Mako too. I can't find her."

Now I'm panicking.

"She could give birth anytime. What if she's hurt? She can't run like she used to," I said.

"I know that's why I'm worried."

I grabbed my cell of the table and ran outside.

"I'm going to find her."

"Zane, tell the police first. They have more experience finding people."

"I found her once when she was missing and I'll do it again," I said as I ran off.

Why does this have to happen to her?

**Rikki's POV**

I woke up and found myself lying on a table. My wrists were tied down and my hands ducted taped to the table. It was pretty strong duct tape. I couldn't make a fist.

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Don't talk Rikki. No one can hear you," someone said. I recognized the voice.

"What are you doing her Miriam?" I asked her. "Where am I?"

"You'll be released after. So, don't worry," she said.

"After what?" I asked her.

"After the baby is born."

"What?"

"Your baby is very special Rikki. We need that baby. IT's the key to our success."

That bitch. She wants my baby. Why the hell does this happen to me?

"You are not getting my baby."

"Don't worry. After she's born, you'll have no memory of her at all. You'll think that you were never pregnant."

"You sick bastard!"

"It wasn't her plan, it was mine," Dr. Denmen said as she walked into the room.

"I should have guessed. Of course you want my baby. You going to experiment on an infant too?"

"Not experiment. Raise her. She will be our little secret weapon. Your daughter is going to help us. It's all for the greater good."

"How is kidnapping a baby for the greater good?"

"She's probably going to be a mermaid, just like you," Miriam said.

"So, she will have to help us. She won't have a choice," Denmen said.

"You are completely heartless. How can you do that?"

"It's simple. I already told you. She's going to grow up hating mermaids. She'll hate who she is. She will figure out how to turn herself into a full human. That will help us figure out how you turned into a mermaid."

"I won't let you do this."

"It's too late. No one knows where we are. No one will come to save you." They both left the room. I had tears in my eyes.

"Zane will save me and the baby. He always saves me."

I was silent for what I think were hours. It could have only been minutes. I could hear people talking outside.

"The full moon is very important to mermaids. Charlotte told us that, remember?" Denmen said.

"Yes, I remember," a voice said. I didn't know who it was.

"The baby will be born under the light of the full moon."

The full moon was tomorrow night. Zane, please find me and save me.

"Are you sure the baby with be born tomorrow night Dr. Denmen?

"Positive."

They walked away and I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked down at my feet. They didn't tie them down. I turn into water for a second before I turn mermaid. That's enough time. I saw a can of soda on the table near my feet. I tipped it over and let the substance drip on me. I turned into water and moved my hands. I was a mermaid. I only got one of my hands free, but that was enough. I got my other hand free and untied myself. I dried myself off and got off the table. How am I going to get out of here? I can't move like I used to. I can't even run! I waddle. This sucks.

I started to head for the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"Going somewhere Rikki?"

I turned around and saw someone I never thought I would see here.

**It took me a while to write this. I know, not my best work. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rikki's POV

"Oh my god," I said as I stared at her.

"Hello Rikki," she said.

"Sophie."

"You can't leave."

'What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her. She walked over to a chair and sat down. She motioned for me to sit down in a chair near her. I stayed where I was.

"Fine. Don't sit. Isn't it obvious why I'm here? I don't like you. They came to me, saying that they could get rid of you. Who wouldn't want that?" she said to me.

"Zane and my friends. Oh, let's not forget your brother."

"He'll get over it."

"You bitch."

"That seems to be one of your favorite words Rikki." She smiled.

"Well, I call someone that when they deserved to be called that. Would you rather be called talking pile of dog shit?"

Her smile disappeared.

"You shouldn't curse Rikki. It's not nice."

"Like how kissing someone's boyfriend isn't nice?" I asked her.

"Shut up. I did what I had to do. They wanted me to break you two up, so I did. I knew you were there. I knew that you all were there. Rikki, I've known that you were a mermaid for a while now. Ever since I saw that little mermaid figurine in the office at Rikki's. That's why I didn't want Bella near Will. I don't want her to infect him."

"You are really going to break your brother's heart. He trusted you. He always said good things about you that we all knew weren't true. How can you do this to him?" I asked her. Will was going to be really hurt when he found out.

"He'll get over it. I'll explain to him the dangers."

"What dangers?"

"You. All of you mermaids. You could kill us in an second."

"That sounds like a good idea right now."

"Don't be like that Rikki. We can be friends. Just tell me how you became a mermaid." She looked at me with hope in her eyes. Something else was there. Oh my god. She's scared of me, of all mermaids. Time to mess with her.

"Do you really want to mess with a mermaid?" I asked her.

"You can't hurt me. That baby messed with your powers. Now that I think of it, I don't remember Denmen mentioning your power."

Denmen wants her gone. Even she can't deal with her. I can't blame her. Sophie really is a bitch.

I really have to milk this.

"I do have a power, but you're right. My powers are messed up."

"I knew it." She got up and turned around. Her back was to me. Now's my chance.

I heated the air so it got hot, like really hot.

"Is it hot in here?" she asked me.

"No. I'm actually cold." My powers have no effect on me if I don't want them to.

"I'll be right back. You sit on the table and rest," Sophie said. She left the room. I went to the door on the opposite side of the room. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I melted the lock and the door opened.

I looked out the door and looked around for people. I saw no one. That's pretty lucky. Finally something good.

I walked out and kept an eye out. I walked around and all I saw were hallways. I don't even remember where the room I was in was. How can Zane save me if I can't even find my way out? Zane sucks at direction. He can find his way on the ocean, but not in a building.

"Hey! Stop!" a guard screamed at me. I didn't notice him. I put my hands up, but a guard came up behind me and put something on my hands. I looked at my hands. They were boxes that kept me from using my power. I guess they thought of everything. They out a needle in my arm and once again, I fell to darkness.

**Bella's POV**

I was on the most amazing date with Will. We both went to the same college now. Classes were over for the week and we decided to have some fun. We were still near the ocean, but were far away from Mako and my friends. I wish the college could have been closer to them, but it isn't. I visit on every vacation, and we have a great time. Rikki's going to have her baby any day now. She's due in about a week. I can't wait to see her daughter.

I looked at my boyfriend as we walked on the beach. I could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing," he said to me.

"I don't believe that for a second. Out with it."

"Okay, I haven't heard from Sophie in a while and I'm worried. I know you don't like her, but she's still my sister."

"I understand. And your right, I don't like her."

"I know." He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you anyway."

"You better. You shouldn't worry about her. She can take care of herself."

"Your right. I shouldn't worry."

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked him.

"Yeah." We went to a private part of the beach. I was about to go in the water after Will when my phone rang.

"Hold on Will," I said to him. He came out of the water and I took my phone out of my pocket. I looked at who it was.

Zane.

"Hello," I said when I picked up.

"You need to get here now," Zane said to me.

"Why? Is Rikki in labor?"

"More like missing. I have no idea where she is. She started to walk home from ice cream with Emma. She was alone. Emma came to my house asking me if she was home. She's not. I'm worried about her and the baby. What if they took her?"

"Zane, slow down. I'm going to try. I'll swim if I have to."

"Just be careful. Rikki would kill me if I let her friends go missing too."

"Okay."

He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Will asked me.

"Rikki's missing."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I have to go help look for her."

"How are you getting there?"

I looked at the ocean. He understood.

"Go. I'll try to get there," he said.

"You don't have to go. Stay here and relax. I'll be fine. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Just cover for me in classes. Love you!" I said as I ran into the water after I kissed him on the mouth. He screamed something else, but I couldn't hear him. I was under the water in seconds.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy, I've been freaking out about the hurricane. Here is the next chapter. Some important things might happen. Maybe I'll end with a cliffhanger….. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter. I love all the reviews! They make me happy! :D**

Chapter 33

Rikki's POV

I woke up on the table again. I was tied down and my feet were this time too. I was sitting in a pile of water. Why don't I have a tail?

"Someone?" I asked the air.

"Don't bother screaming Rikki. It won't help," Denmen said as she came into the room.

"Why don't I have a tail?" I asked her. She already knew that I was a mermaid, so why not ask.

"I researched that. When mermaids are in labor, they can't grow a tail."

"What? I'm not in labor," I said. Then it hit me. My water had broke and that was the liquid I was sitting in. "Let me go!" I screamed. I tried to get up, but I was hit with pain from the baby.

"No can do Rikki. You have to stay here. If you don't, the baby will be hurt. I need that baby."

"Let me go, please. Wait, what day is it?" I asked her.

"It's the day of the full moon. Your baby should be coming soon. Charlotte, check the time between her contractions." Charlotte came out of the darkness in the cave. Wait, cave? I looked around. I was at the moon pool.

"Why am I here? They will come and fight. They'll save me!" I screamed.

"The baby must be born under the full moon. It has to be here, where you turned into a mermaid," Charlotte said.

"Did you tell her how I became a mermaid?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you tell her? Ugh! Why do you need my baby if you know how I was turned?" I asked Denmen.

"I need your baby for some test. A daughter of a mermaid! It's extraordinary! Who knows what she will be. She could be a mermaid fully, a full human, or both like you. Your daughter can be the key to our success. If she is stronger than an average mermaid then we have a stronger army!" Dr. Denmen told me.

"Why do you need a freakin army?" I screamed at her.

"You'll know in time," Charlotte said as she timed my how long till I had another contraction. Contractions hurt like a bitch!

I looked up at the sky and saw the darkness. It was night already?

"HELP!" I screamed. "BELLA, CLEO, EMMA, ZANE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut it!" Denmen said.

I did. I was too scared that she was going to kill me after she gets my baby. I can't let her do this. If I made my hands catch fire and get my hands untied, I wouldn't be able to escape. I really need help.

"Don't even bother trying to escape," Charlotte said after everyone left.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't do you any good. You can't swim as a mermaid and you can't go out the other way. You would be caught in a minute."

"I guess that's why they left me alone with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You bought me Emma. They still hate you. She's just keeping you around for information," I told her. Please let this work.

"If she hated me, she wouldn't have come to me asking for information." She slowed down after she said 'come to me'. She understands that there just using her.

"Told you," I said to her.

"Don't believe a word she says," Sophie said as she came into the room. "She has the tendency to lie."

"I'm the one who lies? You're lying to Will. I wonder how he's going to treat you after he finds out."

"That's the thing, he won't find out." She looked up. "Denmen, it's almost time!"

I looked up. The moon was starting to come over the moon pool.

"Ahh!" I screamed. This kid really wanted to come out. She can't. She's not safe.

"Charlotte, get the baby out," Denmen said to her.

"No!" I screamed.

"Push Rikki," Charlotte said to me.

"Not a chance in hell."

"If you don't push, the baby might die. You never know. I didn't get to that part of my training."

"You're not fully trained? Get me out of here!"

Sophie took a piece of duct tape and was about to cover my mouth, but Denmen stopped her.

"Don't! She needs to scream. That's half the fun."

"What the hell happened to you Denmen?" I asked her.

"Not now Rikki."

I was forced to push and push. I was crying and was in so much pain. Finally, my baby was out. I didn't see her. Charlotte cleaned her off and handed her to Sophie.

"Bring her to her room," Charlotte said to her.

"No, no! Don't talk my baby away from me!" I screamed. I kept screaming until I passed out.

"_Rikki!" _

_I looked around and saw my mom._

"_Mom?" I said._

"_You need to wake up. Your daughter needs you."_

"_Where have you been? I've needed your help for so long, but you never came. I don't know how to be a mom."_

"_You can be a mom darling. But, you need your baby to be a mom. Wake up and go find her. Save her and keep her out of danger."_

"_Okay."_

"_For me Rikki."_

"_I love you mom," I said as she disappeared. _

I woke up and saw Bella. I looked up; it was the morning or the afternoon.

"Rikki!" she screamed. She pulled herself out of the water. I looked around. I was on the floor. The table was gone and so was everything else, including my daughter.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"Where is who?" Bella asked me.

"My daughter. Denmen took her. She is going to wish she was dead. She will be dead after I'm through with her."

I stood up, but sat back down. I felt dizzy.

"Rikki, don't go back asleep. We need to get you out of here. Can you swim?" Bella asked me. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"I can swim."

I made my way to the pool and jumped in. I wasn't in as much pain as I thought I would be.

"Bella, how long have I been missing?" I asked her.

"Two weeks." She went underwater and so did I. Two weeks? I was gone that long. How long have I been asleep? My baby is probably long gone, along with Denmen. I cried as I swam to the beach.

We reached the beach and I dried us off. I sat there, still crying.

"Come on Rikki, we need to get you home," Bella said as she helped me up. She helped me walk to my house. I walked into the living room and saw a worried Emma.

"Rikki!" she screamed as she ran to me and hugged me. "I am so happy that you're okay."

She let go of me and I sat down.

"Do you want anything?" Emma asked me.

"My baby," I said.

Emma looked confused. Bella brought her into another room. I guess she was explaining what happened.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Zane's number. I needed him.

"Hello," he said when he picked up.

"Zane, come home, please," I said.

"Rikki? Oh my god, you okay! I'm on my way home now!" he said as he hung up. I put the phone down and grabbed a blanket. I pulled it around me and started crying again.

Emma and Bella came back into the room. I told them I called Zane and they sat next to me, hugging me as I cried.

Zane came into the living room and looked at my red, tear stained face. Emma and Bella got up so he could sit next to me. He pulled me into a strong embrace.

"I am so happy you're okay," he said to me. "You better not go missing again. Our daughter wouldn't like that."

Zane was so oblivious. Bella and Emma looked at each other

"What?' he asked us.

"She has her," I said.

"Who has who?"

"Denmen has our daughter. She wants to do tests on her."

"What!" Zane screamed.

Bella jumped in. "I found her on the floor of the moon pool. She told me that they wanted her baby, that's why they took her."

"They tied me down and I escaped, but Sophie stopped me from escaping," I said to my friends and my future husband.

"Sophie?" Bella said in shock.

"Yeah, Charlotte was there too. They were there when the baby was born. I didn't get to hold her, I didn't even get to see her!" I said with more tears showing themselves.

"We are going to get her back, I promise Rikki. I won't let our daughter grow up with them. Go upstairs and rest. I'm calling the police," Zane said. He got up and went to get the phone.

"No!" I screamed.

"Why not?"

"You can't tell them what happened without telling them about us being mermaids," Emma said.

"I think I should call Cleo," Bella said. "I should probably tell Will about Sophie."

"Fine, I won't call, but I will find our daughter," Zane said. "Go rest," he told me.

I got up and went to my room. For once, I will be sleeping in a bed. I went into the bathroom and took a bath. Zane came in and saw me crying as a mermaid.

"I hate seeing you like this," Zane said.

"As a mermaid?" I asked him. How could he not be okay with that?

"No, I'm perfectly happy that you're a mermaid. I hate seeing you upset, sad, and just what you are right now."

He sat on the floor next to the tub.

"I just wish that Denmen would leave me alone. I want our daughter back. That bitch is going to pay. Help me out of the tub," I said to him.

He helped me out and I dried myself off. I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. Zane lied down next to me. He told me that Bella was staying in the guest room. Emma went home and called Cleo.

Zane pulled me into his arms and I started to cry again. Why the hell do I have to cry so much?

**Hope you liked the chapter! I won't be able to post new chapters for a couple days or even weeks! The hurricane is gonna knock out my power and that means my internet connection. Don't get mad if I don't post for a while. I will still write, but you won't see the chapters. That actually is a good thing. Then I can definitely post one every day until I run out of chapters. It'll be harder to post more during school. Don't hate me!**

hapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

**My power went out for not even a day. My house survived! I'm able to update this story. I am so happy! **

Chapter 34

Rikki's POV

I woke up in Zane's arms. I climbed out and got changed. I needed some food. I ate some scrambled eggs and went to the beach. I stared at the ocean and tried to think of where they would keep my daughter. She was put in her new room. Where would that be? Maybe they're back at the old base for their group.

I dived into the ocean and swam to Mako Island. I dried myself off and headed for their abandond base, at least, I hope it still is abandoned. Well, if they were there, it would save me a bunch of trouble. I would be able to find her then. Denmen, Sophie, and Charlotte are going to pay.

I reached the base and looked in a window. I saw nothing. I walked through the doors and looked around. No one was here. Why couldn't they be here? I just wish that I could have seen her face. Would she look more like me or more like Zane? Or will her face be both mine and Zane's equally.

I sat on the floor and pulled my legs into my stomach. I really should get home.

"Help," someone whispered.

Am I going crazy?

"Please, someone help me." I know I heard that. I got up and walked toward the voice. I saw a body lying limply in the middle of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. I walked toward her and kneeled on the ground next to her. I checked for a pulse, but there was none. I looked at the face for the first time and didn't believe what I saw.

"Miriam!" I said in shock. Yeah, I hate her, but she didn't deserve to die. I wonder what happened. I looked at her stomach and saw a knife in her stomach and then another through her heart.

"Oh my god!" I stood up and saw that I was in a puddle of blood. I ran out of the room and threw up.

"Why was she killed?" I asked myself. I ran out of the base and ran to the moon pool and dove into the water. That was horrifying. I usually wouldn't be disgusted, but I was a little crazy since I just had a baby.

I swam back to the beach and dried myself off. I ran back into the house and saw a pacing, worried Zane.

"Zane, why are you pacing?" I asked him.

"There you are. What the hell were you thinking? Leaving after we only just got you back!" he said to me.

"I looked for her. I looked at their old base, I didn't find her, but I found something else."

"What? Any clue of where our daughter is?" he asked me.

"No, but I did find someone dead."

"Who? Was it someone we know?"

"Yes," I said and I looked at the floor. How would he react to a dead Miriam?

"Who?" he repeated.

"Miriam," I said.

He looked at me and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you sure it was Miriam?" Zane asked me.

"I'm sure. She had a knife in her stomach and in her heart."

"Oh my god, I need to call her parents." He grabbed his phone and left the room to talk to Miriam's parents.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a rice krispy treat. I was starving. I've been at Mako all day.

"Her parent want to see the body and make sure that it's Miriam's," Zane said as he came into the room.

"So, I'm just supposed to bring them to Mako and to the base and not explain why that building is there or how I knew about it?" I said to Zane.

"I don't know, I can't just leave her body there and her parents worrying."

"I can," I said. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" he asked me.

"Like finding our daughter! Do you even care that she is with Denemn and could be hurting or experimenting on her?" I screamed.

"Of course I care!"

"Then why aren't you looking for her? Why are you worrying about someone who is dead instead of your daughter who is still alive?"

He just looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"What, no answer?" I asked him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you're going to go out there and look four our daughter."

"We don't know where she is."

"We could figure it out! Stop making excuses!" Ugh, he is so frustrating!

"How can we figure it out Rikki?"

"I was there. They bought me to the moon pool from the base. It can't be that far. I was pregnant when they did that, so I was pretty heavy."

"So? What do you want to do? Search every inch of Mako."

"Yes, I'm willing to do that for our daughter. Are you?"

"Of course I am, Rikki," he said. I didn't believe him.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to my bedroom. I pulled out a duffel bag and packed some clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm staying at Emma's tonight."

Bella came into the room. She slept like the entire day. She was searching for me and my daughter.

"What's going on?" she asked us.

"Nothing," Zane said.

"Nothing, really? Fighting over how to find our daughter is nothing?" I asked him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No, I don't." I grabbed my bag and my cell and headed for the door.

"Rikki, wait!" Bella shouted. She ran to me and grabbed her phone. I went out the door and she followed.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said to her.

"You have to talk about it sometime. How else are you going to get your daughter back?"

"By myself and I'll do it my own way. With the help of my fellow mermaids." I looked at her with hope. She nodded. "Thanks, you're the best."

We walked to Emma's house and I knocked on her door. Emma opened it and saw us there. She looked at my bag and looked confused.

"Rikki, what's going on?" she asked me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rikki's POV

I explained everything that happened to Emma. She let me stay in her room for the night. I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone. I had twenty missed calls from Zane. At least he was trying. I got out of my sleeping bag and took my phone to the bathroom. There, I called my fiancé.

"Hello," Zane said.

"Hey," I said.

"Rikki, I am so sorry. I do want to find our daughter, but we have to report Miriam's death. Her parents have been felling like we feel and I don't want anyone else to have to feel that."

"Zane, shut up." He did. "I'm sorry for walking out yesterday. I'm just upset and I really am trying to forgive people more and not get angry, but it's hard for me. Also, I think your right. They should know where Miriam is."

"Okay, so I can call the police and tell them where she is?" he asked me.

"What are we going to tell them? I know a guy on the force and he knows that I'm pregnant. Or, was. You know what I mean. He's going to want to see our daughter. The police are also going to want to know how I found Miriam."

"I'll talk to them and say that you're not up for visitors and that it freaked you out."

"That's not me though! I wouldn't mind talking to the police."

"You're right. Can you come home so we can talk about it?"

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Wait, don't go alone."

"Fine."

I got off the phone and woke up Emma.

"What?" she asked me. She was clearly pissed off at me for waking her up.

"I need you to drive me home," I said.

"Why can't Bella drive you?"

"Bella is at Will's boat house. Just drive me."

She got out of her bed and got changed. I went downstairs and she came down in ten minutes.

"I told Zane that I would be there in a few. It's been more than a few minutes," I said.

"Sorry, but I'm still asleep," she said.

"Wake up then, I don't want to be in a car crash."

We walked outside and got in her parents car. They gave her the keys before we left the house. I looked out the window and realized that my daughter could be anywhere by now. She could be a town over or ten towns over. Maybe Zane was right, maybe we should call the police.

"Emma, do you think it's a good idea to tell the police that she's missing?" I asked her as we arrived at my house.

"Who?" Emma asked me.

"My daughter. We're never going to find her by ourselves. She could be anywhere by now. They could have gotten her out of the country, or out of town, anywhere. I just want my daughter back and if that means letting someone know that were mermaids, then I'll do it. She needs to be home with her real family."

"You can talk to Bella about it, and Cleo. She's coming out here, but Lewis is staying in America."  
>We got out of the car and walked to the front door. I checked my pockets.<p>

"I don't have my keys," I said. I rang the doorbell and a worried Zane opened the door.

"You said in a few!" he said when he opened the door.

"Don't yell at me, yell at Emma," I said. I walked past him and put my bag on the floor.

He started yelling at Emma. Emma looked like she was about to fall asleep right there, standing up.

"Zane, shut up! Emma, are you okay?" I asked her.

"What?" Emma asked me. She didn't hear anything we just said.

"I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"When is Cleo coming?" After this, I'll let her go home and sleep.

"Friday," she said while she yawned.

"It is Friday."

"Oh, then we have to go pick her up at twelve."

"It's eleven thirty," I said as I grabbed my phone that I recently put on the table, and ran outside. "Emma, take a nap on the couch or something. I'll go get her with Zane. Keys?" She threw the keys at me, but they ended up five feet from me on the floor.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor. But not alone," Zane said as we closed the door.

Zane drove to the airport. We found Cleo after ten minutes of looking. I grabbed one of her bags, but she took it out of my hands.

"Whoa, just trying to help," I said as I threw my hands up.

"You aren't allowed to. You are supposed to be taking it easy," Cleo said. She shook her finger at me.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

We walked to the car and picked up Bella. She was at the boat house. She always stays there, I'm just happy Sophie isn't there.

I opened the door once we got home. I saw Emma on the couch, dripping with sweat.

"Oh my god, Zane calls a doctor. Wait, it could be mermaid related. Emma is more important, call the doctor," I said to him. He went into the kitchen and made the call.

"Emma, wake up. Emma!" Cleo said as she knelt next to her.

"What?" Emma said, but we could barely understand it.

"You really should stay awake, but relax," Bella said. I put my bag in my room so it wasn't in the way. I got back downstairs when I heard a scream coming from the living room.

I ran to the room and asked, "What happened?" Emma was a mermaid, but her tail looked bad. It had a greenish tint to it.

"Is this happening because she's supposed to be with Ash?" Cleo asked me.

"No. It's not supposed to make you sick. Anyway, it starts in one place and spreads. It takes a while too. Her tail is still orange, just with a green tint to it. Like a sick fish," I said as I walked over to them.

Someone came into the house. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emma's mom.

"What is going on?" she asked me.

"Emma is sick, and I'm pretty sure it's not a human sickness. Zane, call the doctor and tell her not to come!" I screamed to him.

"Okay!" he screamed back.

Emma's mom came over to the couch and looked at her daughter.

"Is it contagious?" she asked us.

"We don't know. She turned into a mermaid a couple minutes after we walked in. Her tail shouldn't be like this," Bella said

"maybe you girls should step away from her then," Zane said.

"He's right," Mrs. Gilbert said.

All the mermaids in the room, except Emma, backed away to the other side of the living room.

"Has she been tired like this before," I asked her mom.

"Yeah, but never like this."

"Maybe it's okay. Maybe she's supposed to be like this."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Emma's POV

I looked around. This wasn't Rikki's living room. I had my tail and I looked like I was just swimming, but I was just napping. Maybe it's a dream. The room I was in was surrounded with kid toys. What the hell? The walls were a boring gray and the floors were a white tile. I think it used to be white. The tile does look dirty.

There was a crib in the middle of the room. I managed to get myself over there. I looked inside. There was a cute little baby; she had some milk on her hand. They must have spilled when they were feeding her. She had a pink little bikini top on. It looked like my mermaid top. I looked at her feet, but there weren't any, only a tail.

I saw a towel next to the crib. I dried off her hand and her tail disappeared. She was now wearing pink feetie pajamas.

"How is that even possible?" I asked myself.

I heard someone opening the door. I froze, they looked straight at where I was, but didn't notice me. I put the towel down and flipped my tail into her leg. My tail went right through her!

"Hello, can you see me?" I asked her.

She walked over to a cabinet. She took out a needle. It was filled with some liquid.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she walked towards the baby with the needle. She put the needle in the baby's arm. The baby screamed in pain.

"Stop!" I screamed. I took the towel and dried myself off quickly. Once I had legs, I got up and punched the girl in the face, but my fist went through her head.

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. The woman left the room and I followed her. She went outside and I saw where I was.

I could see the beach. There was a telescope outside, so I looked through it. I could see Rikki's house.

"What is going on?" I asked the air, hoping for some type of answer. I wasn't that lucky.

I walked to the water and dove into the water. It was too far a walk to Rikki's house. I looked at the building where I woke up and saw that it was hidden slightly in a hill. That's strange.

A woman walked outside, not the same one from before. She looked through the telescope and then looked at the water. It was Denmen. That baby was Rikki's and they hurt her. I was about to swim to Rikki's but I was suddenly in Rikki's living room.

"Emma!" Cleo screamed. She gave me a hug and asked me, "What happened? Your tail was had a green tint to it and you were sweating, but your tail went back to normal. Then you were back to having legs and then you woke up. Are you feeling okay?" She asked me.

"Fine. Where did Denmen go?" I asked my friends.

"What are you talking about? Denmen isn't here, unfortunately," Rikki said.

"I saw her. She was watching your house."

"What are you talking about Emma?"

"Didn't you say that you thought you saw me as a mermaid when I was missing?" I asked Rikki.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I astral projected to where Denmen is. I was about to swim back to your house, but I was pulled here."

"What?" Bella asked. She was clearly not getting this.

"I was two places at once. I saw your daughter Rikki." I turned to Rikki. Her face lit up.

"Was she okay?" she asked me. "She's alive!"

"They gave her some kind of shot, but I don't think it was to prevent the chicken pox."

"They hurt my daughter," Zane said.

"I don't know."

"Where? Where are they?" he asked me.

I got up and walked outside. Everyone followed, except my mom. I told her to go home.

"It's hidden in those hills," I said. "It's too far to walk, so we have to swim."

"Denmen probably has traps under the water," Cleo said.

"I'm going. I don't care if you guys come, but I'm saving my daughter," Rikki said.

"I'm coming," Bella said.

"No, they can't know about you," Cleo said.

"I think she should come. She could help us," I said.

They looked at me with disbelief.

"She could really help us. They don't know about her. We keep saying that she's our secret weapon, well I think it's time to let her help."

"She's right," Rikki said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Dine," Cleo said. She was probably mad at me now for suggesting this. Oh well.

"Let's go."

We walked to where we were sure no one could see us. We were about to dive in, but I stopped Rikki.

"Rikki, your daughter is beautiful. She's a mermaid too," I said. She looked at me with such happiness. I was happy too.

"Thanks Em, I hope I can see her swim."

We ran into the water and I began to swim. The girls followed. I saw the familiar ocean around their hideout. I swam up to the surface. The girls, of course, followed.

"She's in there," I said and pointed to the building hidden by the hills. I saw Denmen walk out and we all went behind a rock. We could hear the, but barley.

"I want that girl a full time fish, now go!" Denmen screamed.

Sophie came out with a cup.

"Tea boss?" she asked her.

"Yes." Denmen snatched the cup from her hand.

"That was mine, but okay." Sophie went back inside.

"This better not be for nothing. Those shots better work" she said to someone. "If they don't, I will kill you with my own two hands."

"The pills I gave you worked didn't they? The ones that made you heartless," a man's voice said.

"Yes, thankfully. Now I don't feel bad about almost killing a bunch of people and torturing a baby. It worked wonders. I need this to work. I need the money it will bring us. Getting fired wasn't exactly fun and I want revenge."

The man stepped into the light.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Said Harrison.

Zane's dad.

**Had to make it Zane's dad. I don't know why. Thanks for all the great reviews. I love them and would love some more! I know I sound greedy, and I'm sorry for that. But it makes me want to right more. I would love to hear your thoughts and predictions or anything else you want to tell me. Love you all3**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Rikki's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Zane's dad working with Denmen! That is just horrible. How can I tell Zane? He is going to be so upset when he finds out. Maybe I won't tell him. I'll just make some lame excuse so I don't have to see him. Yep, that's good.

I started to pay attention to Denmen and Mr. Bennett again.

"Why are you even helping me?" Denmen asked Mr. Bennett.

"I want my son safe. Being with that freak isn't going to keep him safe. He almost died!" he answered.

"I really don't care. I just want that girl to be fully mermaid before they find us."

Denmen went inside and Mr. Bennett got in his car and left. We slowly swam up to the shore. They had no cameras here. Wow, they're really stupid.

I dried us all of and looked at Emma.

"Where do we go?" I asked her.

"Inside and down the stairs on the left," she said.

I walked up to the door slowly and turned the knob. I stuck my head in and looked around. No one that I could see. I motioned for them to follow and let Emma lead the way.

We got to a door and saw Denmen heading down the hall. We wnet inside the room and I saw a crib in the middle of it.

"This is the room," Emma said.

I walked up to the crib and saw the most beautiful baby ever. She was the perfect balance between me and Zane. I picked her up and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Someone's coming," Bella said.

They all ran around to the crib, but I stayed there, looking at my daughter. A woman cam einto the room and I turned around. She had a glass of water and a needle.

"Were you hurting my daughter?" I asked her.

"Umm…I..uh," the woman said. She raised the needle and ran at me.

All of the sudden there was a shield around me and my daughter. I looked at her. She had her hands up and was smiling.

"are you doing this?" I asked my baby, knowing that she was.

The woman ran into the shield and was thrown across the room. She was drenching wt and couldn't move.

The shield came down and we all ran out the door and up the stairs to freedom. We ran outside and saw Denmen. She was holding a gun.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy did you?" she asked us at she aimed the gun at us.

"No, not really. Why can't you let us go? I just want to go home, pick a name out, and put her in her room. This is the first time I'm holding her, and that's because of you!" I screamed.

She pulled the trigger and my baby brought the shield up just in time.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" I asked her, using her own words.

I smiled and so did my friends. Emma brought her hand up and froze Denmen to the ground. Cleo used her power to knock the gun out of Denmen's hands. I saw scars on her arm.

"Did I do that?" I asked her. She nodded. "Don't worry, I won't do that again. Just leave me and my family alone." I heard cop cars in the distance.

"Did Zane call the cops?" Bella asked me.

"Knowing him, probably," I said to Bella.

We saw the cop cars appear and I melted the ice and Denmen's feet.

"Freeze," said a cop. It was Andy, my friends on the force.

"Any," I screamed.

"Rikki? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Rescuing my kid from a kidnapper with the help of my friends."

"That's your baby?"

"yeah, Dr. Denmen kidnapped me and took my baby once she was born."

"Arrest her," he told his co worker.

"Thanks."

"Do you mind taking the baby to the hospital. We need to see of it was hurt."

"She," I said.

"Huh?"

"My baby is a girl. I told you that months ago."

"I forgot. I can drive you."

Thanks. Can I use you phone to call Zane?" I asked him as my friends got in the car.

"No need," I heard Zane say from behind me.

I hugged him and kissed him.

"Is this our daughter?" he asked me.

"Yes, it's our daughter," I said as he smiled at our baby.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother." He looked at me and we got into the car. I held my baby in my arms and put my head on Zane's shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

We arrived at the hospital and I called my dad. I told him that he could come over tomorrow to see our daughter. Me and Zane decided on a name. Ariana.

The doctor did a full check up and said that they shot a harmless vaccine into her blood. It would be gone in a couple of days.

Bella went back to Will and Cleo is going to stay with Emma for the night. She had a flight back to school in the morning. Emma and Cleo went back to her house and I bought my daughter home with my Zane.

"I can't believe that we have her back and Denmen is arrested and in jail," I said as I handed Ariana to Zane.

"Neither can I. I should call my dad," he said.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it Rikki?" he asked me.

"Your dad was working with Denmen," I said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"He wanted to keep you safe." I sat on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to me. I took my daughter into my arms and began breastfeeding her.

"From what?" he asked me.

"From em," I said.

"That's ridiculous. I'm alive because of you and your friends. I need to go yell at my dad."

"Please don't."

"Why should I not call him?" He got up and got the phone.

"I don't want any more drama and I think your daughter wants some attention!" I screamed.

I looked at the floor and got up. I went into Ariana's room and put her in her crib. She smiled at me and played with a dolphin stuffed animal that I bought her as a welcome home present.

"Your right. I should pay attention to Ariana," Zane said as he entered the room.

He wrapped his arms around my an I placed my head on his chest.

"Let's go get some dinner. I can make you some lasagna," Zane said.

"That sounds good," I said and kissed him.

He let go of me and went downstairs to make us food. I picked up Ariana and checked her diaper. She needed a change. I brought her over to the changing table in the corner of her room. I took off her dirty diaper and threw it in the garbage. I put the diaper on and hoped that I put it on right. I never out one on a baby before. It looked like it was on right. I picked her up and put her in her crib. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I'll give her a bath in the morning.

Life was pretty good right now. I hoped it stayed this way.

The end.

.

..

…

….

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…

….

**Jk! Like I would really end it there. I don't know when this story will end. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**3**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rikki's POV

I woke up the next morning and gave Zane a kiss. He was still sleeping. Lazy ass. I went into Arian's room and saw her sound asleep. She takes after her father when it comes to how long she can sleep. I walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to get a bottle ready. We had already got everything we need to take care of our daughter. She was probably going to end up spoiled because of Zane. I guess I could try and keep in check. Once the bottle was ready, I went upstairs and picked my sweet little girl up. Her eyes opened slowly. She had my blue eyes. They were so beautiful, she was beautiful. I fed her the bottle and changed her diaper. Zane finally got up and asked me what I was doing.

"I'm feeding our daughter so she doesn't starve and changing her diaper so she doesn't smell like toxic waste," I said to him. I handed Ariana to him and he smiled at her and made stupid faces. "Good job Ariana, you got your dad to look like an idiot!" I said to my baby.

"Don't say idiot in front of her," Zane said.

"You just said it."

"I was making a point."

"When are you going back to work?" I asked him.

"Never."

"What?" I screamed. How can we provide for our daughter now?

"Relax, I got a new job."

"Doing what?" I remember Zane went to college and got a degree in business, but we failed with ours.

"I bought the café again."

"You got Rikki's back?"

"Yeah," he said. He had a huge grin on his face. "We won't mess up this time. We'll find a new band that has some talent and hire people who don't want to break us up."

"That is terrific."

This really was terrific. I messed running a café. Rikki's was my home too. I could always go there and have fun, but then Sophie came. We won't make the mistake of letting someone like her work for us again though.

"When are we opening?" I asked my amazing fiancé.

"Next week so you have time to spend with Ariana. We can even bring her to work sometimes. She can bring costumers into the place with her cuteness!"

"Not going to happen. Ariana is not going to be used like that," I said to him and he knew I meant it.

"Fine. I knew it was a long shot."

"I'm hungry," I said and looked at Zane.

"And?" he said.

"Go make us some breakfast!" I screamed in a playful tone. He handed me Ariana and I rocked her in my arms. She felt cold. I took her purple baby blanket out of her crib and wrapped it around her. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. I could see Zane in the kitchen, making me food. Damn, he was hot.

"Don't forget that my dad is coming over later," I said to him.

"I didn't forget," he told me.

"Really, you didn't forget?"

After a few seconds he said, "Okay, I forgot. But, I know now. Breakfast's ready."

I put Ariana in a play pin that we set up in the living room. Zane was serving our food when I walked into the dining room.

"It looks great!" I said. It tasted great too. "I really never expected you to be able to cook like this."

"Can you cook anything good?" he asked me.

"NO."

"Then it's a good thing that I can cook." I broke off a piece of my toast and threw it at his face. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked him innocently.

He picked up some of his French toast and threw it at me.

"Ohh, you're in for it now," I said. I threw my French toast at him, but only after I put extra syrup on it.

We had an all out food fight. Ariana was smiling and watching the food fly. She could see it from her play pin. We didn't even notice my dad walk into the room.

"What is going on in here?" he asked us. At that moment, Zane was pouring syrup on my head. We froze as he was doing so.

"Hey dad," I said with a smile on my face. "Breakfast?"

"I already ate. Is this her?" he asked me. He pointed to Ariana.

"Yeah, that's her. Zane, stop pouring syrup on me." Zane stopped.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up. I can watch Ariana," my dad said to us.

"That's a good idea," Zane said. "Meet you upstairs," he whispered in my ear. I hit him with a napkin. He ran up the stairs and I followed him.

He took a shower first and then I took a bath. I cleaned syrup off my tail and out of my hair.

"Thanks Zane, for pouring it on my head," I said as I came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You're welcome," he said. He put his arms around me. "I love you so much Rikki."

"I love you too. I should probably put on some clothes," I said as I walked to the closet. His arms were still around me. "Zane, I need to get changed."

"I can help."

"You are such a perv, but okay."

He helped me get dressed and we walked downstairs and saw my dad holding Ariana. Ariana was squeezing his nose and smiling like a happy smurf.

"I see you two are having fun," I said as I sat down next to my dad.

"She is adorable," my dad told me and Zane. "She really is."

"Yeah. I meant to give her a bath before you got here. I have the tub set up in the sink," I said. My dad got up and went into the kitchen. "Dad, wait!" He didn't know that he was a mermaid. I heard him scream and I ran into the kitchen. "Yeah, she's a mermaid." I saw Ariana with her pink tail that was starting to turn orange.

"You forgot to tell me that," he said to me.

"Sorry." Zane walked into the room.

"She takes after her mom," he said to my dad.

"I see that," dad said.

"You aren't upset about it are you?" Zane asked him.

"No, just surprised."

"Here, let me give her a bath," I said. I walked over to Ariana and put some baby shampoo in her hair.

Ariana made a water shield around her and Zane and my dad screamed.

"What?" I asked them.

"What is she doing?" Zane asked me.

"Oh, that's her power. Ariana can make water into a shield that is impossible to break through. It stopped a bullet."

"What," my dad and Zane said together.

It was going to be a long day.


	39. Chapter 39

**I forgot to add Denmen shooting the girls, or at least trying to. So, let's pretend that I did add it and no one yell at me please. Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I've had school and have been so busy. I really am sorry. Here's chapter 39! (Finally)**

Chapter 39

Rikki's POV

"When I was rescuing Ariana with the girls, Denmen found us. She shot at us, but that wasn't the first time Ariana saved us with her power. She saved us from some woman who found us before Denmen. I think it was Ariana's first time using her power. I think it's awesome," I said. I tried to get my hands through the shield, but she wouldn't let me.

"So, that's her power?" Zane asked me.

"Yeah. Ariana, let mommy in so I can wash the shampoo out of your hair," I said to my daughter.

She giggled, but didn't bring down the shield.

"Ariana, bring the shield down," Zane said. She bought the shield down.

"Really? You listen to him? Guess you are daddy's little girl," I said. I washed the shampoo out of her hair and put her in her grandpa's lap. She giggled and played with his hair, the little he had left.

I looked at the clock, it was lunch time.

"I'm gonna make us some lunch," Zane said.

"I was just thinking that! You really should make us lunch, Zane," said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You can cook and you look hot doing it." I knew if I complimented him, he would go make it.

I was right, he went into the kitchen and started lunch.

"Looks like you have him under control," my dad said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"I'm still scared he's going to hurt you again, pumpkin."

"He won't. And if he does, which is very unlikely, I'll burn his arm again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I burnt him when I was without my memories, it's a long story."

Zane came into the room with three sandwiches.

"Did you make a bottle for Ariana?" I asked him.

"Umm," was all he said.

"I'll make it."

I went into the kitchen and got her bottle ready. It was heating up when I heard a crash from outside. I looked out the window and saw nothing. I heard the crash again. I walked out the back door. I looked around and saw nothing. I could have sworn that I heard something. I turned around to go back inside and saw Miriam.

"What?" I asked myself.

Miriam tried to say something, but no sound came out. She looked exactly like she did when I found her, dead.

"How is this possible? I can't see the dead and you're dead," I said.

I heard a little whisper in my head.

"Help me," It said quietly. I looked at Miriam.

"Did you say 'help me'?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

This is insane. Why am I getting new powers every year.

My phone, which was in my pocket, began to ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Why am I seeing my dead Grandpa?" Cleo screamed.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked her.

"What?"

"I see Miriam."

"Isn't she dead?"

"Yeah, hence the freakiness."

"What should I do? He keeps trying to hug me."

"Let him. Maybe we have to help them with unfinished business, like Melinda in Ghost Whisperer!"

"What are you talking about?" Cleo asked me. She must think I'm a freak for knowing this. Oh well.

"Just let him hug you Cleo!" I screamed into the phone. Miriam was walking away. I ran to follow her. When I turned the corner of the house, she was gone. "I lost her."

"What?"

"I lost Miriam. She left. Since when is ghosts in all this mermaid junk?"

"Ew ew ew!" Cleo screamed. I guess her Grandpa was hugging her.

"Is he gone?" I asked her. She didn't answer and I heard a thump on the ground. "Cleo? Cleo?"

I ran into the house and told Zane and my dad that I was going to Cleo's.

"Isn't Cleo back in the states?" Zane asked me.

"Oh, right. I'll call Lewis," I said.

I called Lewis and told him to check on Cleo. He later called me and told me that she was on the floor, out cold.

"How did you know?" he asked me.

"Lewis, I was on the phone when she passed out," I said to him.

"Okay, well, I'll call you when she wakes up."

"Okay." I hung up and walked into the living room. Ariana was asleep in my dad's arms.

"She's adorable," my dad said. "But, not as adorable as my little girl." He looked at me.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore. I have a kid and I'm going to be married, but I guess that I'll always be little to you." I smiled.

"Yes, you always will be."

"Dad, is mom dead?" I asked him.

"What? Why would you even ask that? You know how I feel about talking about your mother!" he screamed. Ariana woke up.

I took Ariana out of his arms and he stormed out of here. I needed to know if she was dead. Then, it would make sense that I saw her. What if she was dead? I would never see her again. I began to cry and Ariana started to cry. I sat on the couch hugging her, my arms comforting wrapped around her small, delicate body.

"It's okay," I said. "I will find out." I was talking to myself again. Great.

Zane must have gone upstairs. I wiped the last of my tears off my face and kissed my daughter on her forehead.

"I love you Ariana, and I will never leave you. Remember that. I won't let you end up with a messed up life like mine."

**I thought one day, why not have them see the ghost of people they love or died because of their mermaidness. I had to add it. Next chapter will be better, but I don't know when I will post it. :(**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for like weeks. I've had school and I've had so much homework. Thanks for all the great comments and I know that I say that every chapter, but I am thankful. I'll try to upload more often. Sorry, I feel so bad that I haven't added a new chapter….**

Chapter 40

Rikki's POV

I put Ariana down for a nap and looked out the window in her room. Was my mom dead? Did my dad keep it from me?

I walked out of her room and yelled to Zane, "Going out! I'll call you later!"

I didn't wait to actually understand what he said. It sounded like "Wait, what?"

I walked to the café that was now Rikki's again. When I walked inside, I saw that things haven't changed.

Did Zane do the right thing? Was buying the café again a mistake. I need a job to support my daughter. I walked into the office and saw a play pen for Ariana.

"It's for any worker who has a kid."

I turned around and saw Zane holding Ariana.

"How did you know I would come here?" I asked him.

"You used to come here all the time, but then we broke up and the place shut down. I also figured that you would wan to make sure that I didn't mess the décor up," he said with a laugh.

I laughed and Ariana started clapping and joining in on our laughter.

"Do you really think that we should do this?" I asked him.

"I think we should. We know what we're doing now."

I wrapped my arms around him and Ariana put one arm around each of our shoulders.

I laughed as she looked from me to Zane multiple times.

"We can make it work," Zane said to me after a couple minutes.

"I trust you. I do believe that it'll work, but we have so much to do. We have to plan the wedding and then interview people. We have to get the word out about the café opening again. How are we going to do it all?"

"We'll be able to do it all. Ariana can take care of the interviews."

He started to laugh and I smacked his arm. Ariana followed my example and him him too.

"Ariana don't hit daddy," I said to her. I took her into my arms and held her close to my heart.

"Yeah, don't hit daddy," Zane said.

"I need to tell you something Zane."

"Are you pregnant again?"

"No, I saw Miriam's ghost!"

"Wait, what?"

"I saw her ghost Zane. Also, Cleo saw her grandfather's ghost. That doesn't have anything to do with being a mermaid!"

"The full moon is coming up soon right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's because of that," he suggested.

"No, I think I've seen ghosts before I saw Miriam."

"What do you mean, love?" he asked me.

I put Ariana into the play pen and she started playing with a mermaid stuffed animal. I smiled as she made the mermaid swim through the air.

"I think my mom is a ghost," I said to him.

"Didn't your mom tell you that she was killed?"

"I think so, but I feel like she might have been lying to stop me from looking for her. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Research it, but with my help. I don't want you to get hurt again. Before you do that, help Miriam."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, unless you want her to annoy you for the rest of your life and afterlife."

"Fine. If I have to, I'll help her. I don't want to though. She's a bitch!"

"Don't say that with Ariana in the room," Zane yelled.

"I didn't say that, I said witch. She's a witch?"

"We'll work on it," he said with a laugh.

I looked at Ariana and then back at the office.

"We should probably start working on this place," I said to Zane.

"Yeah, I'll get the word out."

"No! Get a band first. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Okay." He went to the desk and turned on the laptop.

"I'll get the place cleaned up." I started to leave but I heard someone say something.

"Rikki, help me."

I turned around and saw Miriam. She looked, well, dead.

"How can I help you? What do you want me to do?" I asked her. Zane looked at me with a confused glance and then shrugged. Guess he knew that I was talking to a ghost. Wow, never thought that I'd say that.

"Help me," was all she said.

"How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?" I screamed at her. Ariana looked up from her doll. She waved hi to Miriam.

"Wait, can you see her, Ariana?" I asked her.

Ariana smiled and waved hi to Miriam again.

"Great, my daughter can see ghost," Zane said.

"Hey. Zip it!" I said to him. "Miriam, what do you want me to do?"

"Find him," Miriam said to me.

"Find who?"

"My killer."

She disappeared.

"Great, the ghost wants me to find her killer. That's going to be easy."

"You'll be able to do it, Rikki," Zane said. "I found a band. Come check it out."

I walked to the desk and watched a video of the band.

"Is this live?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bring them in for a trial. Then we'll see if we want them."

"Why do we need a trail?"

"To make sure that they didn't auto tune their voices."

"Okay."

"When are interviews for employees?"

"The end of the month."

"Okay, I'll take care of that."

"With the help of me."

"Fine. I'm going for a swim. I'll call you later. Watch Ariana, make sure she doesn't eat any bugs."

He smiled and I gave him a peck on his lips.

"Zane, how about for our wedding, we have an ocean theme," I said to him.

"Okay. The ocean means a lot to us and its part of our history. I love the idea." He kissed me and I laughed. "What?"

"Cleo, Bella, and Emma are going to go nuts over planning our wedding."

"You will keep them in check right?"

"Maybe. It might be fun to see them try to give us the most girly wedding ever."

"Yeah, that will be funny." I walked to the door. "Love you, Rikki."

"Love you too, Zane," I said to him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Everyone! I love writing random author notes! So, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me to your lists. I have 160 reviews! By the time this is posted, it might be more….. Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it. Oh, by the way, I'm getting myself confused with who is in town so ignore if I get it wrong or repeat saying who is in town! Thanks for this comment EpicFantasyStories!**

"**I can so imagine Ariana. Shes such a cutie :D i love how she hit Zane too. Lol :P i can see shes getting thatfrom her mother, haha!**

**And woah! Ghosts? Ok, that kinda creppy and it seems like this story hasnt wuite ended. Now she has to find the killer but how?"**

Chapter 41

Rikki's POV

I walked to the beach and called Bella. She was in town and was heading over to the beach. It's going to feel good to swim again with no one looking for us and trying to kill us.

I saw her heading toward me on the beach. She waved and I gave her a hug when she reached me.

"So, how's it feel to not be hunted?" she asked me.

"Good, but we have another problem," I told her.

"What's the problem?" I heard a voice form behind me say. I turned around and saw Will.

"Hey Will," I said and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"IT's good to see you too. What's the problem?"

I turned to Bella and told her about Miriam and all the ghost stuff.

"So you have to help find Miriam's killer?" she asked me.

"Yeah. It's going to involve too much work. Ugh," I said.

"Sorry you have to work, Rikki."

"I know right!"

We all laughed.

"Will, have you ever seen Ariana yet?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. The last time I was in town, I was told to leave so I would be safe," he answered.

"Then, come on! She's probably at Rikki's."

"Wait, Rikki's?" Bella said.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, you guys don't know yet. We're reopening Rikki's!"

"What?" they said together.

"Yeah. But this time we won't hire employees who try to kiss my boyfriend."

"Okay then, let's go see Ariana," Will said.

We walked to Rikki's and headed for the office. I put my finger to my lips to tell them not to talk. I wanted to catch Zane acting stupid for Ariana.

I opened the door and saw him making stupid faces again. WE burst out laughing and Zane turned his head toward us.

"Hi baby," I said.

"Rikki, you didn't tell me you were bringing them here," he said to me.

"I didn't know either. Will came with Bella and he hasn't seen Ariana yet and I wanted to catch you making stupid faces." I smiled at him and gave him puppy dog eyes so he would forgive me.

"Ugh, I can't stay mad at you." He gave me a hug and a kiss. I picked up Ariana and carried her to Will and Bella.

"This is Ariana," I said. "Say hi to Bella and Will." She waved.

"She's advanced for her age," Bella said.

"I think its cause of her power." When I said power, Ariana put up her shield around herself and me since I was holding her. "Ariana! Put your shield down right now!"

She put her shield down and I put her in Will's arms.

"She's adorable," he said.

"I have an idea," Bella said. "Why don't the guys stay here, and we go for a swim."

"That's a fantastic idea," I said. "See ya later!" I ran out of the café with Bella and we heard the guys screaming behind us.

"I hope they don't kill each other," Bella said when we got to the beach.

"They won't with Ariana there," I said.

**Meanwhile at Rikki's**

"Don't tell me how to raise my kid!" Zane screamed at Will.

"Don't treat her like she's a doll!" Will screamed back.

"I'm not! It's time for her nap! She takes one at this time everyday!"

**Back to Bella and Rikki**

"I don't think they'll be a big problem," I said. We laughed and dove into the salty water.

It was good to see the aquatic life again. I missed the sea. I can't wait for Ariana to grow up and be able to swim with me. I can show her Mako island. Tell her the story of how I turned into one and how Zane and I fought to be together. I can't wait for that special day.

"So, how are you going to solve this ghost thing?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know. Want to go check out where I found her?" I asked my mermaid friend.

"Okay. Why not?"

We got out of the water and I dried us off.

"You barley have to use your hands anymore!" Bella said.

"Yeah, I've been practicing. Ever since that full moon affected me for a month, my powers have grown. I have more control and I don't have to make a fist that much anymore," I said with a smile.

"Congrats."

We smiled at each other and laughed. We headed out of the moon pool.

"So, how are you and Will doing?" I asked Bella.

"Great. I really love him. He is amazing and so sweet. I woke up one day and there were petals on the bed. He came over to me and kissed me. I went down stairs and he made me breakfast and it was so sweet!" Bella said.

"Do you think that he's going to propose?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe. He's kinda shy."

"I know, but you never know what guys will do. Zane proposed to me while we were making out on the couch in my trailer."

She laughed and then said, "I think Will is going to do something more romantic."

"Yeah, wait! Zane still owes me a romantic date! Oh, I am so going to make him take me on one."

"I can watch Ariana for you."

"Thank you so much!"

We arrived at the abandoned base for those mean people. I walked to the room where I found her and saw blood stains on the floor.

"Let's start investigating," I said and started to look around.

**Please comment! You can never go wrong with commenting! Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will have some more action and all that jazz. I love saying all that jazz. I'm so odd….**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm writing another fanfic while writing this, so it might take longer to update. If you like Victorious, read my other fanfci! Hey, so people are not commenting and I really love comments. I don't want to sound like a, well, bitch, but I love comments. Please comment and hope you like it!**

Chapter 42

Rikki's POV

We looked around and I saw a bloody knife in the corner.

"A clue! Wow. I sound like someone from Scooby doo," I said to Bella.

"Yeah, you do. Can we like dust it for fingerprints? Or something like that?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Let's bring it home," I said to Bella.

"How? We swam here."

"Leave it here, then come back in Zane's zodiac."

"He gave you the key?"

"Not exactly."

I hid the knife and we swam home.

"Where are the keys?" Bella asked me when we walked through the door of my house.

"It's on the hook," I told her. I looked at our key hook and saw no zodiac key. "Zane took the key."

"How can we get there then? Does Lewis still have his boat here?"

"No, it's in storage and we can't get it without him."

"No what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Want don't you just go and ask Zane for the keys?"

"You really think he would give me the keys to his precious baby?" I asked her.

"Maybe. You guys are going to be married. Isn't everything that he owns yours to now?" Bella asked me.

"You're right!"

I ran out of the house and headed for the café. Bella ran behind me screaming, "Slow down!"

I just kept running. I wanted Miriam to go away so I can focus on the wedding. I know that it seems crazy that I can't wait for my wedding, but it's true. I've always wanted to wear the pretty wedding dress and I used to act like a stupid girly girl, but that got me hurt. I made this tough girl image, but deep down, there's a girly girl wanting to come out.

I couldn't tell anyone about my past as a girly girl. People wouldn't take me seriously.

I can't wait for my wedding. What type of dress should I get? Should I wear a ball gown or a mermaid? It would be awesome for a mermaid to wear a mermaid style dress to an ocean theme wedding.

I was still running and finally arrived at the café. An out of breath Bella was right behind me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Why. Didn't. You. Slow. Down?" she asked me. After every word she said, she took a breath of air in.

"How can you be out of shape when you're a mermaid?"

She gave me a dirty look and we walked inside.

We heard yelling and a crying baby.

"ZANE!" I screamed as I walked into the office. Will and Zane were fighting. "What do you think you guys are doing? Ariana is crying! Can't you two put aside your differences to take care of a little girl?"

They looked at each other and then looked at their feet.

"Will," Bella said. "What happened?"

"Zane was treating Ariana right!" Will said.

"How was I not treating her right?" Zane asked Will.

"She was crying and you left her in the play pen!"

"She needs to learn that she can't get what she wants by crying!"

"She's just a baby!"

"She's advanced for her age!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at them. "I cannot believe you two! Will, Zane is right. She does noeed to learn that she can't get everything she wants. Also, she's my kid, not yours! Go have sex with Bella and then you can have a kid of your own to take care of!"

No one said anything. I looked at Zane who picked up Ariana.

"I'm sorry, Ariana," he said to her.

Ariana wrapped her arms around her daddy and smiled. She really was advanced for her age.

I looked at my child and saw that her pants were too short.

"Zane, is it me or did Ariana grow since I left? Her pants weren't this small this morning," I said.

Zane looked at her pants and agreed that she did grow.

"I'm pretty sure kids don't grow like that," Bella said.

"Normal kids don't, but maybe mermaid kids do. They have to grow into their tail, maybe she wants to do that now?" I said.

"Maybe your right," Zane said. "We should take her home."

"Yeah," I agreed.

We all started to walk out. I took Ariana from Zane and he locked the café up.

"Bella, guess what?" I said to her.

"What?" she asked me.

"We figured out the theme for the wedding."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Nah."

"What? You have to tell me!"

"Nope."

Will and Zane were laughing behind us at Bella's excitement and craziness. This was so much fun!

"Please!" Bella pleaded.

"Fine. I'll give you a hint." Bella looked at me waiting for me to talk. "Fish."

"You're having a fish themed wedding. Is everything going to smell like fish?" she asked me.

"Even I know what she's talking about," Will said from behind us. We all laughed except a confused Bella

"Can you just tell me?" Bella screamed at me.

"Stop screaming and I'll tell you," I said to her.

She didn't say another word. She looked at me waiting for me to say the theme of my wedding.

"The ocean is the theme. The ocean brought us all together in a way and is really important to all of us. We really love the sea and what it's brought us."

"oh my god! That is amazing. Can I be one of your bridesmaids?"

"Yeah, you are a bridesmaid with Cleo and Emma. And Lewis, Ash, and Will are the part of Zane's side. What do you call them for the guys? Groomsmen right? Yeah, that sounds right."

"Wait, Will is one of my people?" Zane asked me.

"People?" Will asked him.

"I don't feel like saying groomsmen."

"Will is one of your 'people'. Got it?"

"Fine."

We walked home and I thought of what type of flowers should be in the wedding…..


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in soooo long. I have been so busy with school and I had to write the other chapter for my Victorious fanfic, As Long As You're Mine. I know the last chapter wasn't my best. Hopefully this one will be better. Omg! Guess what! I have over 200 reviews! That is huge and I really would like to thank all of you for the reviews!**

Chapter 43

Rikki's POV

I was still walking with Bella. Zane and Will were in front of us and Ariana was in my arms.

"When are you going to get the keys to the zodiac?" Bella asked me.

"I have to trick him into giving them to me. Oo, maybe a bet!" I said to her.

"Do it quickly. Why don't you just ask him? Just ask, really."

"Fine. Zane, can I borrow your zodiac?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me. He stopped walking and so did the rest of us.

"Just want to go get a bloody knife from Mako. You know, the usual," Bella said.

"Haha very funny," Zane said. He took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. "If you let anything happen to the zodiac…"

"Whatever. Here's Ariana. Don't start fighting again andwe will see you guys later," I said and I ran to the docks with Bella.

"I can't believe he just gave me the keys!" I said to Bella when we arrived at the zodiac.

"I know. I expected him to fight a little. Doesn't he love this thing like it was his own kid?" Bella asked me.

"Hopefully he loves Ariana more that this piece of junk." We laughed. I started the boat up and remembered the first time I drove it. I stole it from Zane and saved Cleo's life, kinda. Zane is actually the reason we're mermaids. Without him being a jerk, I never would have taken the spark plug.

When we got to Mako, I took a plastic bag out.

"What's that for?" Bella asked me.

"It's to put the knife in. Think it's big enough?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that should be good. Let's do this!"

"Why are you excited? We're investigating a death."

"I feel like I'm Nancy Drew. I used to love those books."

"Okay, this is real life."

We started hiking to the abandoned base.

I remember when I was here and I was pregnant. I couldn't escape and they took my baby. Thankfully, I got her back. Thanks to Emma. I'm thankful that the whole Denmen thing is over. She's going to be in jail for a long time. What am I going to do about Zane's dad? He is not going anywhere near Ariana. I never should've trusted him. I knew that there was something odd when he didn't react the way I thought he would when he found out that I was still a mermaid. Maybe he had known all along. It's possible, right?

Will my life ever be normal? Finally, Denmen is gone, and now, I have to find out who killed Miriam. Isn't my life great? Why can't I just have at least a year with no one bothering me? I still have to plan my wedding! I think that I should have the wedding at Mako, like Cleo's dad did with his new wife. Mako means a lot to us. It makes sense, doesn't it?

We finally got to the base. We went back to the room and found where we had hidden the knife.

"Now what?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know. What would Nancy Drew do?" I asked her.

"Ha ha. Real mature. Make fun of the girl who read the mystery novels."

"I will make fun of you." I burst out hysterically laughing. Bella joined in.

"Let's bring the knife back to your place," Bella suggested.

"Yeah, cause I have no idea what I'm doing!"

We went back to the zodiac and headed for the docks. We walked back to my house and found Ariana on the floor playing with a Barbie. Zane and Will were both asleep on the couch. The funny thing was that they were leaning on each other. It was a bromance moment.

I took out my phone and took a picture. Bella did the same thing. Ariana clapped her hands at the funny scene.

"This is the perfect picture," I said to Bella.

"Yeah, it really is."

"Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, but we should take a video to remember their faces when they see their positions."

I laughed and started recording on my phone.

"Zane! Will!" Bella and I screamed.

They both woke up and hit each other with their own heads.

"What?" Zane said.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked him.

"What?" he repeated. I looked at Bella. She nodded her head, so I showed them the picture.

"Delete that!" they both screamed.

"No!" we said. Ariana was laughing and watching us.

"Come on Bella," Will said to her. "Delete it, please."

"Bella, be strong!" I said. Zane tackled me to the ground in a playful way. I looked at Zane. "You gonna hurt me babe?"

"No, I just might break the phone," he said.

I started laughing and we started to roll across the floor. Somehow, Bella and Will ended up making out. Wow, we are messed up. I didn't hear the door open.

All of the sudden, I heard, "What is going on here?"

I turned to the doorway and saw Emma. I looked down. I was on top of Zane and Will and Bella just broke apart.

I started laughing and got up.

"Nothing," I said.

"Uhuh," Emma said.

I got my phone form my pocket. "That's where it was!" Zane screamed.

"Where did you think it was going to be? My bra?" I asked him.

He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Maybe."

I chuckled and showed Emma the picture. She started laughing so much that her stomach hurt.

"So, why did you need my zodiac?" Zane asked me, trying to change the topic.

"I told you. To get a bloody knife that was used to kill Miriam," I said to him.

"You were serious?"

"Yeah." I took Ariana and put her down for a nap in her room. I then got the knife and showed it to them.

"What should we do with it?" Will asked me.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you guys would," I said as I shrugged.

I really didn't know what to do. I wasn't a detective. I'm just a mermaid from Australia. I never dreamed that this would happen.

**Please comment! I want to get to 250 comments! I am really weird and you probably know that by now. I hoped you liked the chapter. I tried to make it kinda funny, but serious at the same time. Commetn! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. I really hate how much homework I have this year. I hope you like that chapter and please comment!**

**Oh, by the way…..**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

Chapter 44

Rikki's POV

Zane got up from the couch and took the knife out of my hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this, Rikki," he said to me, his voice filled with concern.

"Why? I can't live with Miriam there whenever I want to be alone. When I sleep, all I can see is her. She keeps telling me to find the murderer. How am I supposed to do that? But, I'm the only one who can. She told me herself. I can't give up," I said.

Zane hugged me and Emma walked over to Ariana.

"What's going on?" Emma asked us.

I looked to Bella who started to explain everything. When she was done explaining the knife, Emma looked at it.

"Did you dust it for fingerprints or something?" Emma asked

"Do you really think any of us know how to do that?" I asked her.

"I was hoping, wait. What's this?" she asked us.

"What?" I walked over to her and looked where she was looking. There was something engraved into the knife.

"H. B.? Whose H.B.?" I asked.

It was silent until Zane said, "My dad."

I looked at him and then looked down.

"I know he's bad and all that. I should've seen this coming," Zane said. "I thought he was changing. I guess I was wrong."

I got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Zane, your dad was the reason I got captured. Remember? He wanted me dead, so you could be safe, even though I'm not really dangerous," I said.

"I know. Let's go!" he said.

"Go where?" Bella asked him.

"To the police."

"Don't," Miriam said as she appeared next to me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

Everyone else in the room looked at me. They soon realized the Miriam was there.

"They can't arrest Harrison. More dangers are to come, and must make a choice that can save your life, or his own selfish life. Don't let him know that you know. It might end up killing you. But, thank you, for figuring out who killed me," Miriam said. I noticed that she had no blood on her shirt. She looked like she did before she died.

"You're welcome. Just, promise me that you won't haunt me anymore. I think it's starting to freak out my kid."

Miriam laughed. "Good bye Rikki."

She disappeared.

"I am so confused," Emma said.

"Why can only Cleo, Ariana, and I see the ghosts?" I asked everyone.

"I would think that it would be since you changed in this moon pool, but Emma did too. She can't see them," Will said.

"I don't know. It's really odd. Emma has anyone died in your life recently?" Bella asked.

"Bella! That's rude," Will whispered in her ear.

She slapped his shoulder playfully and waited for an answer from Emma.

"No, not that I remember. Maybe it just takes someone who died?" Emma said.

"Oh well. Miriam moved on and now I can sleep without worrying if she's there with a knife," I said.

"A knife?" Zane asked.

"She probably has a grudge against me for taking you away from her."

"I was never hers." I kissed him until Emma, Will, and Bella all said, "Ugh."

"Oh shut up," I said. I looked at Ariana. Her beautiful, brown hair was getting long. **(AN: I couldn't remember what color hair I made Ariana have, so I made it brown. Her eyes are blue.) **She looked so much older than how old she really was.

"Since everything is okay, Rikki, we need to plan your wedding," Bella said.

"You're right. I've been worrying so much about finding peace for Miriam that I forgot about planning the wedding. I'm horrible," I said. Zane hugged me and said that I wasn't horrible.

"Did you guys settle on a date?" Emma asked me. I looked at Zane and he shook his head and I did the same. "Then, let's pick a date." Bella walked to her bag that she had and got out a binder. On the front it said _Rikki and Zane's Wedding._

"Really Bella?" I said. Bella looked down as her face reddened.

"You said that I could help," she replied.

"I know, but I think that it's funny that you made a book for the wedding."

We all laughed and then talked about a date. We decided it on the day that was important to me and Zane. It was the day we first kissed. Not the one on Mako, the one in the elevator.

"What about flowers?" Bella asked.

"Bluebells," I answered a little faster than I should have.

"Did you already plan that?" Zane asked me.

"Yes. You know, I thought you boys would walk away. Usually guys don't like the planning of weddings. They just want to get married." I started to laugh and so did Bella and Emma.

"We are men, thank you very much," Will said. That made everyone laugh.

We planned and talked about it for an hour. WE made a list of things about the wedding.

_At Mako on Feb. 28__th _**(I made up a random day. Don't jude.)**

_Flower- bluebells_

_Theme- the ocean, everything that about it means so much to Rikki and Zane_

_Bridesmaids- Emma. Cleo, Bella_

_Groomsmen- Will, Lewis, Ash_

_Flower girl- Ariana_

_Rikki's dad walks her down the aisle that will be marked with hardened water that I, Bella, will make_

_Cake- ocean colors, two tiers, round_

_Lewis will have the wedding rings_

_Guests- family of Rikki. Zane's dad is NOT invited. Cleo's family and Emma's family_

_Small and simple_

_Purple ties for men_

_Purple dresses for girls_

_Rikki's dress- not a mermaid style. She can't dance in those. Simple a-line dress_

It was about four months before the wedding. I was getting nervous.

"Okay, so we have the date set. Rikki, I'll get an appointment so we can buy you a dress," Bella said.

"You are strangely good at planning weddings," I said to her.

"I know. Maybe I should open up my own business."

**Please comment you guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, Rikki will find her dress and maybe I'll make Zane talk to his dad…..**


	45. Chapter 45

**I feel so bad that I haven't updated since Thanksgiving! Happy New Year! I love all the reviews that I get and please keep them coming! This chapter is probably going to be shorter than the others. Sorry, but I have just been so busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 45

Rikki's POV

I was walking up the steps with Bella, Cleo, and Emma. We were finally going to pick out my dress. I was so excited, but I think that Bella was more excited than me…

"Bella, you really should open a wedding planning business of your own," I said to her. "You are amazing at it. The sketch of the cake that you showed me was amazing."

"Awww, thanks Rikki!" she said.

We walked into the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. I have an appointment. Rikki Chadwick," I said to the lady at the desk.

"Someone will be with you shortly," she told me.

I sat down on the couch with my friends. Five minutes past and someone finally came to help us.

As we walked to a room filled with dresses, the consultant asked, "Do you have a price range?"

"Something under 2,500 dollars," I told her.

"Okay, any styles that you want?"

"A-line and no mermaid style."

When I said mermaid, my friends and I started laughing. It was funny how I was a mermaid but I hated the mermaid style dress. The consultant gave us a weird look and I just smiled back at her.

"I'll be right back," she said.

When she left the room, Cleo turned to me and asked, "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No," I said to her. The wedding was only two months away. "I need to call Zane."

"Why?" Emma asked me.

"To make sure Ariana is okay." I took out my cell phone and called Zane. HE said that Ariana was fine and was happily swimming in the shallow section of the pool.

"Ariana is okay," I announced.

We all laughed and I remembered the last time Zane and Will were left to watch Ariana. That ended in a funny way.

"So, Cleo, are there going to be wedding bells in your future?" Bella asked her.

"You just want to know that so you can plan another wedding!" Emma accused.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Cleo said. "And I want him to ask me, but he hasn't. I have been dropping hints for months now. He can figure out a huge scientific equation, but not realize when someone is dropping hints left and right!"

"I'm sure he'll ask you," I said to her. The consultant came into the room and I tried on a bunch of dresses. I finally found the right one.

It was a strapless a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. There was a red ribbon that was wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow in the back. It was plain and simple, but fit my personality perfectly.

"This is it," I said.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter! Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long. And by long, I mean almost a year. I am sooooo sorry. I have been so busy with school and this competition thing at my school. I know, I know, I always use that excuse. SORRY! I want to get up to at least 50 chapters so you will have about five more chapters! I haven't decided yet. **

**So, on this story I'm reading, I can't remember which one, the author asks a question of the day and all that, so why not do that. Best answer will be posted in the chapter and you can ask one question about the story and I will answer it.**

**First question is going to be horrible because I have a brain fart right now…..**

_**Question is: If you were a mermaid, what power would you have. You cannot use any powers that have been in the show or this story.**_

**Can't wait to hear you answers and I am really sorry for not updating earlier. Here is the wedding!**

**Chapter 46**

Rikki's POV

Feb. 28th

I'm getting married. I am freaking out right now. I have an hour before the wedding and my hair isn't done yet and my makeup is not done yet. And to top that off, the flower shop sent me the wrong flowers. They sent me roses instead of bluebells. The red roses went with my dress so we kept them.

"Emma, finish my hair and Cleo, finish my makeup!" I screamed at my friends. Ariana looked up at me and smiled. She waved at me and I couldn't help but smile. "Sorry guys. I'm just a little frustrated."

"It's okay, Rikki," Emma said to me. Cleo smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Close your eyes," Cleo told me. I did as she told me and I felt her put the eyeliner and eye shadow on my eye lid. "Okay, you can open them."

I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful face staring back at me. I didn't recognize the face, but I knew it was mine. I looked like my mom. I wish that she could be here right now. This is one of those times that I wish she would just pop up out of nowhere, but I know she won't. I won't see her again.

"We need to get you into your dress," Bella said.

I got up out of the chair and went over to my dress hanging on the wall. Every time I see it, I get more and more excited. Finally, I get to marry my prince and have a happy ending.

I slipped into my dress and the girls helped me zip and button it. They handed my bouquet and I looked in the floor length mirror. I still couldn't recognize the girl staring back at me. Zane is going to flip when he sees me.

Someone knocks on the door and Emma opens it. My dad comes in and I know its time to take that long walk down the aisle. I smile and grab his arm. My friends go in front of me and Ariana goes with them. A couple minutes later I hear the very famous music.

I walk through the doors and start to walk towards my future. **(Sorry, I had to be cheesy there.) **

I am praying that I don't trip and then I looked up. I didn't notice that I had my eyes down. I see Zane standing there and I smile. He looked so handsome. He smiled at me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. They were forming in mine too. I am finally marrying him. I will become Mrs. Zane Bennett.

"Mommy! Daddy looks soooo handsome!" Ariana screams. I burst out laughing and reach the alter. Mako Island was surrounding us and it was just perfect.

"He is very handsome, Ariana," I said to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I look at my dad and I hug him. I kiss him on the cheek. He handed me to Zane and I grabbed his hands. We just stood there and smiled at each other.

The ceremony flys by. The entire time I was staring into his eyes and he was staring into mine.

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

Zane pulls me close to him and kisses me. At that moment, no one else exists. It's just me and Zane.

"I love you," he says to me as he was kissing me. My heart soars. I love him so much, words cannot describe how much.

I am finally his and he is finally mine.


End file.
